The journey of a family
by Soni 18
Summary: Every journey in life has ups and downs, happy and sad moments, memorable and tragic moments….But yes the journey is beautiful…..and so will this journey be…. A fanfiction based on the whole CID family and couples and their bond...
1. CHARACTERS

**THE JOURNEY OF A FAMILY**

 **Every journey in life has ups and downs, happy and sad moments, memorable and tragic moments….But yes the journey is beautiful…..and so will this journey be….**

 **Characters:**

ACP Pradyuman – a father like guide for all the officers.

Daya – A successful officer. Considers Purvi as his sister and Abhijeet as his brother.

Sr. Inspector Abhijeet – CID's code cracker and successful officer. Considers Purvi as his sister and Daya as his brother.

Rajat – A strict and responsible officer. Best friend of 's brother

Inspector Sachin – A handsome and responsible officer. Rajat's Best friend. Shreya's brother.

Inspector Vineet – A responsible and caring officer. Nikhil's, Sheya's and vivek's childhood friend.

Inspector Vivek – A responsible and friendly officer.

Inspector Freddy – A brother and entertainer for all CID officers. A responsible officer.

Inspector Purvi – A cute, Bubbly and naughty determined. Considers Abhijeet and daya as her brothers.

Inspector Shreya – A cute, responsible, bubbly and successful officer working in CID Delhi. An expert code cracker.

Inspector Kajal – A responsible and cute officer. Works in CID Bangalore.

Inspector Tasha – A very naughty but responsible officer.

Dr . Salunkhe - Forensic expert. ACP's Best friend .Tarika's father like guide.\

Dr. Tarika - Forensic expert..


	2. THE BIG DAY

**THE BIG DAY**

DELHI :

Tringg…Tring…

Girl – Ye alarm ko to mein aaj hi phaink dunga…Sunday ko bhi sone nhi deti he…Mamma kaha se karidhe aapne ye bakwas alarm…

Ma – Pehli baat ye hai ki ye alarm bakwas nahi hai…dusra baat, aaj Sunday nhi hai…aur ha aagar aaj Sunday hota bhi hai to alarm to ko todhi pata hai ki kaunsi din hai…chal uth ja aaj teri meetng hai na….

Girl – are haa….mumma aapne uthaya kye nayi….maine aap ko kal bataya na ki aaj ek important meeting hai aur mujhe jaldi uthane ki….

Ma- lo ji …tabse mein aur alarm tujhe utha rahe hai aur tum ho ki uthi nahi rahe the aur hame bol rhi..

Girl – Sorry ma…waise mujhe late ho rhi hai …to main jaldi se taiyyar ho ke nikalti hu…Nai to aaj DCP sir mujhe kacchha chaba denge….

Ma – jaldi tayyar hoke neeche aaja nashta tayyar hai…

Girl – Ha mumma….

While going to bath , Girl- Are ye Sunday nhi kitna jaldi katham ho jata hai..Chal beta jaldi karle nai to tu aaj gaya.

After 20 mins -:

Girl – Mumma, papa , bye mein nikal rahi hu…

Papa– Beta ,nashta karke jao…

Girl – Nai papa mein bureau ki canteen mai karlunga ..

Papa – Thik he bye.. aur ha, all the best.

Girl – Thank you bye..

CID BUREAU ,DELHI :

Girl – 8:57,3 minute baki hai ….chalo jaldi pahunchte hai ….

Boy – Shreya ,kaha thi tu ….DCP sir aa gaye…

Shreya – Oh shit….Kuch kaha unhone ?

Boy – vo…

Shreya – Kya vo laga ke rakha hai Vijay .Jaldi bol na …

Vijay - Relax…Vo bina kuch kahe Acp sir ke cabin mein chale gaye…Kuch nahi hua..

Shreya – Thank god…

After few minutes …

DCP – Good morning officers …

Officers – Good morning sir….

DCP – You might be wondering why I called you all for a I right ?

Officers – Yes sir…

DCP – After observing the track record of an officer,maine aur aapke Acp ne decide kiya ki unhe promotion di jaye aur saath saath transfer bhi..

Officers(quite excited )- Kaun hai sir wo ?

DCP – The officer who dedicated 3 years of her life to CID and did an incredible job is ….INSPECTOR SHREYA GREWAL now SENIOR INSPECTOR SHREYA GREWAL….

Shreya – Nimi pinch me….(Nimi is Shreya's colleague and friend)

Nimi – Kya…

Shreya – sunai nahi deta …I said pinch me…

Nimi – Ok..And she pinches..

Shreya – Ouch …It hurts..It means this is real and not a dream ….God I cant believe this happened…

Nimi – But this happened….

DCP – Shreya please step forward.

Shreya steps forward..

DCP – country needs more officers like you.

Shreya – Thank you sir .

DCP – And yes not to forget you are transferred to CID MUMBAI…and aapko saare info mail mein bhej diya jayega..

Shreya – Yes sir.

DCP – Disperse and get back to your work..

After DCP exit …

Officers – Congo Shreya ….

Shreya – thanks guys..

Vijay – Party kab de rahi hai ….

Nimi – Ahaa….Last party kab de rahi hai …

Shreya – Last party ?

Nimi – ha…tu transfer jo hui hai ….

Shreya- are ha….waise party mein aaj raat – bluemoon moon mein hoga thik hai …

Officers – Yes maam

Shreya – Ab Maam kyu ?

Vijay – Ab tu bangayi aur ye log inspectors hai to maam hi bulayenge na ….

Shreya – Chahe mein ACP kyu na banjavu tab bhi aap log mere dost hai … so plz shreya hi bulavo..

Nimi – OK baba….

She gets a call…

Shreya – DCP sir ka call hai …

Nimi – To jaldi uthavo na…

Shreya lifts the call and – JI sir ok mai deklunga..Good day .

Vijay – Kya hua ?

Shreya - Wo sir ne bola ki unhone mail bheja to mujhe check karna hai ….

Acp- officers get back to work..

Officers – yes sir….

In lunch time :

Nimi – Are yaar Shreya tu bahot lucky hai …..

Shreya – Kyu..

Nimi – Tujhe pata hai na CID Mumbai mai sab ek family jaise rehte hai ..

Vijay - Aur maine sunna ki wha ke ACP bhi bahot friendly hai …

Shreya – Ha maine bhi sunna hai …

Vikas (another officer ) – waise mail mein kya likha tha ?

Shreya – Mail mein likha tha ki mujhe Wednesday ko join karna …

Nimi – To tu kal jar hi hai ?

Shreya- Ha yaar mein soch rhi thi ki kal subha tak pura kaam katham karke dopher mein mumma papa ke saath luch ke baid car mein nikal jau …Aur main raat tak pahunch jaunga..

Nimi – Main tumhe bahot miss karungi …

Shreya – Main bhi ….aap sab ko bahut miss karungi …

To lighten the situation , Vikas – Ae chudail …Sirf tum nai hum bhi miss karenge use, samjhi …

Nimi – Tumne phirse mujhe chudail kaha ?

Vikas – ab ek aur baat pata cha;l gay aki tum sirf chudail nahi behri bhi hai ...isliye to tujhe sunnai nai diya tha….

Nimi – kya kaha ?

Vijay – Dekho Shreya Vikas ne sahi kaha tha…

And they have fun and the whole day goes happily and they have fun at the dinner ….

Shreya (in her bed ) – Ab mere zindagi mein ek nayi panna khula hai aura b mai apni responsibility sahi tarah se nibhaungi ….Ab meri ek aur family bhi mil jayega agar meine CID Mumbai ke bare mein jo bhji suna sahi hai….

And she sleeps with all those thoughts….

PRECAP : Shreya goes to CID MUMBAI …

 **-All types of reviews are welcome….Plz excuse if any mistakes are there…..I am in 9th class so this is my level of writing and yes I will include couple stories in this cause I love love stories…..I will try not to let you all down…..And I will give mostly weekly updates and in my holidays maybe everyday I will update a chapter….and please tell me if the chapter is short .  
**

 **Levisha - Thanks for the plot ...I will write on the plot you suggested once i finish this story .This is a promise and i never break a promise.**

 **Guest - I am writing on most of the pairs in which dareya is one of them.**

 **Rajvi fan - I am including rajvi also in this...**

 **AS aanjana - I am writing on abhirika also . Hope you will read it .**

 **Nehal - Thanks a lot for your support.**

 **Rajvi lover - Updated salunkhe sir and including them by mistake.**

 **Signing off,**

 **SONI**


	3. SHREYA IN CID MUMBAI

**SHREYA IN CID MUMBAI**

 **Recap: Shreya gets promoted as and is transferred to CID MUMBAI.**

Shreya is driving to Mumbai and listening to songs and singing .

Shreya : hmm…..6:38 p.m. zyada se zyada 1 aur ghanta mein pahunch .Patel ko call karke poochti hun us flat ke bare mein.

She calls him .: ji mein hun Shreya Grewal. Aapne bataya tha ki koi flat hai ..zara uska address bhej dijiye please.

Patel : Darsal Shreya ji ….wo kya hai na wo flat ki owner ne wo flat bhej diye aur mai unhe inform karna bhul gaya ..aur maine aur flats ko dundha par sab sold hai…

Shreya : itna laparwah kaise ho sakte aap …ab mein raat kaha rahoon…

Patel : Sorry maam mai kal tak naya flat dhoond lunga….

Shreya : kya sorry ? thike rakh thi hoon…

After cutting the call –

Shreya : ab Mumbai jake lounges dekhna padega…..atleast aaj raat ke liye..

After reaching Mumbai –

Shreya – do you have any rooms ?

Manager – Give me a moment maam ..Il check..

Shreya – Yes sure..

Manager – sorry maam we are full..

Shreya pov : oh god..ab kya karoon ?

Shreya : can you check with other lodges around ?

Manager : Im sorry to say that all the lodges around are full due to the peak season..

Shreya : Thanks.

Shreya goes out and thinks : chal Shreya aaj raat car mein hi sone head ki quarters ab band hogi to Kal subha bureau ki quarters mein jake ready hoti hu…

And that night she sleeps in her car ….

Next morning :

Shreya goes and gets ready in the quarters and then moves to the bureau.

Bureau –

Acp sir is wandereing here and there near his cabin…

Daya sir and Abhi sir come and see this …

Daya sir – Are boss…ACP sir ko kya hua… Pehle subha phone karke jaldi aane ke liye kaha aura b yaha se waha aise kyu ghum rahe hai..

Abhi sir – Yaar daya…mujhe kya pta hai chal jaake poochte hain…

Mean while others come and wish them and they wish them back.

Vivek – Sir …ACp sir ne hume kyu bulaya ?

Duo – hame kya pata chalke poochte hain…

And they go to Acp sir and

Abhi sir – sir kya hua jaldi aane ke liye kaha…

Acp – ab kya karu….aisa hua ki ek nayi aa rahi hai aur agar mein aap ko inform na karu khas karke tume aur daya ko to aap late ayenge to ye karna pada.

Abhi sir – Sir mera koi galti nahi hai isme …Daya hi late uthta hai…

Daya sir – ir ye jhoot bol raha hai,main ise uthane ka itna koshis karta hu aur ye hai ki utne ka naam hi leta hai….Galti karta hai aur dusro pe ilzaam lagaata hai….

ACP – aap dono laadna band karoge ….

Duo embaressed : sorry sir

Acp – its ok …ab ye batao ki sab aa gaye ya nahi …

Vivek – Sir sab aa gaye sivay purvi aur rajat sir.

Nikhil – ye dono to usually pehle pohonch jate aaj kya hua ?

Vineet – Are samjho thoda ….Kuch kuch ho raha hai…

Rajat enters : kya kuch kuch ho raha hai Vineet ha ? mere car kharab ho gaya aur purvi traffic mein phas gayi…

Purvi – ha sir yahi hua..

Nikhil : par purvi ….rajat sir tere bare mein kaise jante hain ha ?

Rajat – kyu main purvi ko lift mein pooch nahi sakti ha ?

Nikhil – ha sir wo to hai per ….

Shreya – SHREYA GREWAL REPORTING ON DUTY SIR.

Acp – welcome to CID Mumbai Shreya...

Shreya – Thank you sir ..

Acp – ye lo tumhari gun and badge..He gives her the gun and badge.

Shreya – ji sir …

He introduces her to everyone …

Abhi sir – Welcome Shreya …

Shreya – Thanks sir.

Daya sir – Welcome Shreya.

Nikhil – welcome ma'am

Everyone welcome her.

The bureau phone rings.

Vivek – lo bhai bulaava aa gaya.

He goes to lift the phone when

Shreya – May I vivek ?

Vivek – Sure ma'am.

And they go to investigate the case.

The case gets solved by 2p.m. and the culprit is put behind the bars.

Pankaj – Ab mujhe bahot bhook lag rahi hai..chaliye cabteen jake kuch lunch kaate hai.

Sachin – tum kya ab bhook lag rhi bol rahi ho jaise tmhe kbhi kbhi bhuk lagti hai ..

Pankaj – Sir aap na mere taang mat keechiye…

Vineet – Chalo chalte hai ..

When moving to the canteen –

Purvi – mein tarika ko bulake aati hu.

Abhi sir – are purvi mein jaati hu na tum Shreya ko leke jao….

Rajat sir – sir mein jaati hu na apni behan ko bulaane aap jayiye mein bulake laati hu..

Abhi sir (murmuring)-ye sare ke sare samhajne ki koshish karte hi nahi..

Daya sir – ab kya kare tum jaise sab intelligent jo nhi hai …

Rajat and purvi at the same time – sir aapne kuch kaha..

Abhi sir – Nahi to …He eyes daya..

Daya sir – are purvi ..shreya nayi hai to tum use accompany karo aur rajat mujhe tumse baat karni hai to boss tum chale jao ..

Abhi sir – ha thik he and says thanks through eyes….

After abhi goes-

Rajat sir – boliye sir kya baat karni thi..

Daya sir – wo wo…..bhul gaya hoon …

Rajat sir – mujhe pata hai sir aapne ne abhijeet sir ko bhejne ke liye asa kaha hai..

Daya sir – aagar tujhe paa hai to tumne kyun abhi ko jaane nahi diya sir ?

Rajat sir – Sir jaane deta par bas taang kichna tha to abhijeet sir milgaye.

Daya sir – seniors ki tang kicha ha ?(strict tone)

Rajat sir – sorry sir

Daya sir – yaar bus Mazak kar raha tha …

All laugh..

Meanwhile in lab :

Abhi sir – tarika ji ..kaise hai aap ?

Tarika – main thik hu….

Abhi sir – waise salunkhe sir dikhayi neahi de rahe hai..

Tarika – wo ….(cut off)

Dr.s- kisine yaad kiya aur main aa gaya …(sees abhi )oo tum ho …

Abhi – ha mein hoo..

Dr.s – kyun aaye ho mere lab mein ?

Abhi – aapke liye to nahi aaya hu ..

Dr.s – ulta jawaab dena koi tumse sikhe..

Abhi – ha ha….waise tarika ji ayiye canteen jaate sab wait kar rahe honge ..

Tarika – ha chalo ..

In canteen –

Vineet – aao….aap ke hi intezaar kar rahe the ..

Tarika – hi every one , hi Shreya …(Shreya and tarika were introduced to each other during the case )

Shreya – hi…

Daya – lo aagaya sab ke pasand ka khana…

Everyone- wohoo…

Shreya gets a call –Ji boliye kya hua ?

Mr.-Ma'am wo flat nahi mila ..

Shreya – kya?

Mr. – sorry maam ..

Shreya – chodo …..main khud deklunga..

After cutting the call…

Shreya – sir, main aaj jaldi nikal sakti hu ?

Abhi – kya hua Shreya ?

Shreya – sir kya hai na wo main eek broker ko ghar dundhne bola aur wo ghar dundh ke mujhe bataya aur phir wo owner ko inform karna bhul gaya …to mujhe jaake ghar dundhna hai.

Daya – ha Shreya jao...no problem…

Purvi – aur maam agar flat nahi mila to ?

Shreya – to kya karna hai kal jaisa car mein so jaunga…

Sachin – kya gudiya tu kal raat car mein soyi thi ? mujhe call kar deti..

Everyone except Shreya and Sachin – Gudiya ?

Shreya – ha..wo actually Sachin mera bhai hai….

Pankaj – kya maam aapne abhi tak batayi nai ?

Shreya – wo kya hai na topic nahi aaya tha ….aur ha please aap sab mujhe maam mat bulaiye..

Daya – to tum bhi hume sir mat bulao...ham tumhari seniors nahi hai …

Shreya – sir shayad aap mere seniors nahi ho par aap mujhse experience aur umar mein to bade hai …

Rajat - toh hamari experience aur umar ek hi to hai Shreya….

Shreya – Rajat tum expect hi mat karo ki main tumhe sir kehke bulau…

Tarike – ab yeh kya twist hai ?

Rajat – Tarika , ham dono training ek saath kiya tha…

Everyone – oh….

Sachin – Gudiy amaine kuch pucha ..

Shreya – Late ho gaya tha to …Sorry…

Purvi - to Shreya tum hamre saath raho na …

Shreya –par…

Tarika – ha Shreya koi par var nahi ….thats a good idea…

Shreya – thik hai …

Purvi – to tarika aaj mein Shreya ke saath ghar aa jaungi ..

Tarika – Ok …done..

Shreya gets lost while thinking …

Nikhil – Shreya kya soch rahi ho ?

Shreya – aaj tak maine suna tha ki CID Mumbai main sab family jaise rehte hai aur aaj dekh liye aur ehsaas bhi ho gaya …

Abhi – Shreya , family jaise nahi…ham sab family hai.

Daya – Welcome to the CID family …

Shreya – Thanks sir aur ha purvi and tarika aap done ko bhi thanks…

Purvi and tarika – ham ab friends hai to no sorry no thanks ….

Shreya – ok….

 **dareya's lover aka charvi- thanks dear ….aur ha I asked u question that day and today I started writing a ff**

 **Annu di – here you go another chapter…**

 **Anamika kundra – Thanks dear…And ya about wo Vineet is paired with it is a suspense ..**

 **Aash vin – Thanks**

 **Rajvi fan – Yes we can become me ur email id…and I dint understand what u meant by couple shifting but yes I will show their love story and their moments….and wont pair them with anyone else…**

 **Guest – yes this will include couple very soon…**

 **Nia757 - Thanks for the compliment and support...**

 **All reviews are accepted and thanks everyone for your support…..**

 **Signing of,**

 **SONI**


	4. EVERYTHING HAS CHANGED SICE YESTERDAY

**EVERYTHING HAS CHANGED SINCE YESTERDAY**

* * *

 **Recap : Shreya joins CID Mumbai and is unable to find a flat so Purvi and Tarika suggest her to stay with them to which she agrees.**

* * *

 **6:30 p.m.**

Acp sir comes out of his cabin and says – sab ka kam hogaya to ghar ke liye nikal jao…

Officers - Ji sir….

Purvi – chalo Shreya nikalte hai….

Shreya – ha…give me a minute…..

Purvi – Okay…

Shreya – Ha..purvi chalo chalte hai ….

They say bye and go…

Abhi – Daya kya soch rhe ho ?

Daya – Kuch nahi….

Abhi – Kya baat hai yaar ? ab mujhse bhi baate chupana shuru karliya…

Daya – Yaar esa nahi hai …

Abhi – toh batao na ….

Daya – vo mujhe lag raha hai ki main Shreya se pehle bhi mila hu …..

Abhi – Oh…to yeh baat hai …..to jao aur Shreya se puch lo…..

Daya – Vo to maine kar liya…..

Abhi – kab ?

Daya – Lunch time main…

 **FLASHBACK :**

Daya – Shreya…kya mein tums ek baat puch sakta hu ?

Shreya – puchiye sir waise isme permission lene wale kya baat hai …

Daya – wo mujhe subah se lag raha tha ki hum pehle bhi kabhi mile the…

Shreya – ha sir …darsal mujhe bhi waise hi lag raha tha ….par kuch yaad nhi aa rha hai …

Daya – wo to hai …par koi baat nahi ham firse mil gaye …

Shreya – hmm….

Daya – chalo chalte hai …sab wait kar rahe honge….

Shreya – yes sir…

 **Flash back end :**

Abhi – oho …to yeh baat….waise mein bolna bhool gaya…aaj mein ghar late aaunga ….

Daya – kyun ? tarika ka ke saath dinner ke liye jar hi ho….jaiye..jaiye..

Abhi – yaar …tu bhi na …chal bye …..

Daya – bye…..

 **At purvi and tarika's home now even shreya's:**

Purvi – to yeh hai hamare palace….kaisi hai ghar Shreya…..

No response…..

Purvi – Shreya …

No response so she turns back and she doesn't find Shreya there….

Purvi – Shreya kaha gayi… and she goes to the parking lot and finds Shreya there…

Purvi – Shreya yaha kya kar rhe ho ?

Shreya – luggage nikaal rhi hoon….

Purvi – oh sorry …..maine dekha nahi….chalo mein help kar deti hoon…

Shreya – tum ek baath bhul rahi hai…tune hi batayi ki hum friends hai aur friendship mein no sorry …no thankyou….

Purvi – oh..ya ..chalo andar jaate hai….

Shreya – Purvi tarika kaha gyi hai …..

Purvi – wo abhijeet bhai ke saath dinner ke liye gayi hai…

Shreya – oh…thik hai …

Purvi – chalo main teri room dikha thi hoon….

Shreya – ha chalo…

After settling everything down…

Purvi – chalo niche jaake khana khate hai …..

Shreya – purvi tum jao …main mummy papa se baat karke aati hun do minute main….

Purvi – Ohk..main niche khana parosti hoon…..

Shreya – ok..

On call :

Shreya : haan mumma main settle ho gyi hoon aur rhi baat ghar ki to main purvi aur tarika …meri colleagues ke saath rah rhi hoon ….rakhti hoon bye…

Shreya goes down and

Purvi – chalo baith jao khana khate hai..

They sit and start eating food…

Purvi – to batao tumhare bare mein….

Shreya – kya batau…mere ghar mein mein mummy aur papa rehte hai…CID join karke 3 saal hogay..aur main delhi se transfer hui hu…bhai yaha kaam karta hai…..ab tum batao…

Purvi – main papa ke saath rahti thi par ab papa nahi rahe (tears in her eyes) ab CID hi mera sab kuch hai …..

Shreya – sorry….

Purvi – no its fine…

Shreya – can I ask you a question ?

Purvi – ya ..isme poochnewali kya baath hai …..

Shreya – Tarika aur abhijeet sir ek dusre se pyaar karte hain na.

Purvi – ha…4 saal se..par kabhi ek dusre ko nahi bataya..par tumhe kaise pata ?

Shreya – unke aankho main dikta hai wo pyaar….waise ek dusre ko kyu nahi bataya?

Purvi – daya bhai aur abhijeet bhai ne ek dusre ko ek wada kiya tha ki wo dono ek saath hi shaadi karenge aur jab tak daya bhai aage nahi badhenge to abhijeet sir bhi shaadi nahi karenge…

Shreya – aage badhange matlab ?

Purvi – daya bhai ko do bar dhoka mila pyaar mein…pehli baar jis ladki se daya bhai ne pyaar kiya wo ek terrorist thi aur jab mushkil se dusri baar pyaar hua to wo ladki daya bhai aur abhijeet bhai ke rishte ko samajh nahi payi…jiske wajah se daya bhai ne use rishta tod di thi …Tabse daya bhai ne aaj tak kisise pyaar nahi kia …

Shreya – par in sab main uska galti toh nahi hai….

Purvi – ha par kya kare…..

 **After 1 year… Purvi, shreya and tarika become best friends and shreya starts feeling for daya…**

 **DEEP IN A FOREST**

Purvi – sir…..yeh laash ke paas kuch nahi hai…

Daya – Khooni bahot chalak hai boss ko surag nahi choda….

Shreya – ha sir ...aur mujhe foot prints bhi nahi mila…

Abhi – ab bas ass pass talaash lena baaki hai …daya tum aur Shreya us tarf jaiye ..mein aur Sachin iss tarf jaate hai…rajat aur purvi aap dono is taraf jaiye aur vivek and Pankaj aap laash ko is lab bhejne ka intezaam karo…

Everyone – ji sir…..

Everyone go in allotted directions to find clues….

While searching for clues both daya and rajat hear shouts of Shreya and purvi respectively…

Rajat – yeh to purvi ki awaaz hai ….purvi kaha ho tum ? purvi …..He tries to call her but no network….God ab kya karu ? He searches around but does not find her… main jaake abhi sir ko inform karta hoon….

Same thing happens with daya….

Everyone are concerned for purvi and Shreya…..

Sachin – bas gudiya aur purvi ko kuch hona jaye…

Vivek – Sir aapne ek chiz notice kiya…laash jiski mili thi wo ek ladki hai aur purvi aur Shreya bhi …..ab Sachin sir aur aapko kuch hua nahi aur agar kidnappers chate the to wo aap ko bhi kidnap kar sakte the….

Daya – ha..vivek tune sahi kaha…ab iska maksad ek hi ho sakta….******

And after a lot of investigation they find the kidnappers(KS) who killed several girls and held Shreya and purvi captive….

KS – officers dekho ek kadam aage nahi nahi to main in dono ko maar dalunga…(putting knofe on neck …..

Daya – thik hai ….ham yahi rehte par un dono ko chod de …abhi bata raha hoon…

Rajat – agar unn dono ko kuch hua na to hum aapko nahi chodenge …

KS – officers appni dhamkiya apne paas hi rakh lo …nai to (tightening the grip around shreya's neck….)aur gun niche rakhlo

Abhi – thik hai …kuch mat karo aur hum gun niche rakhte hai…eying all the officers and abhijeet while keeping the gun down says something through eyes to Shreya and purvi and they nod in return .Suddenly abhijeet and daya shoot the arms of both the kidnappers….and because the grip around Shreya's neck was tight she couldn't free herself like purvi and …

Shreya – ahh…..blood starts coming as the pressure of knife became high…..and she falls on the floor with a thud…

And gun firing takes place between the other goons and officers…

Daya comes to Shreya – Shreya kuch nahi hoga …aankhe khule rakho taking her head into his lap…oh god bahot khoon nikal raha hai…Vivek ambulance ko call karo…..

Vivek – ji sir…

They catch the kidnappers and goons and put them behind bars and –hum isliye appke officers ko kidnap kiya kyunki hum working ladies se nafrat karte hai kyunki wo ek na ek din hume dominate karenge aur isliye hum baki aurato ko bi mar dala …

Acp- yeh tumhara ganda soch hai….and gives his phaansi dialogue..

IN HOSPITAL:

Daya – Manish(his friend) jaldi dekho na …case mein esa hogaya …..jaldi kuch karo..

Manish – ha..nurse OT tayyar karo aur inhe andar le jaiye….Quick…Daya relax main dekthi hoon….

They took her too OT and started treating her…

Sachin – Bas gudiya kuch ho na jaye….

Abhi – Sachin kuch nahi hoga use..

Meanwhile doctor comes out of OT and says – Hame jaldi B+ ka blood chahiye…Bahot blood loss huyi..

Sachin – sir mera blood group B+ hai…chaliye …..

After 1 hour :

Manish : I have a good news that she is better than before but…

* * *

 **Aakya – thanks a lot …..**

 **Anamika – Thanks a lot and I dint get ur friend request…**

 **Nehal – Yes …abhirika is also included but in this chapter only little is there…from next chapter ill try put more abhirika…Thanks…**

 **Samaira – Thanks for the compliment and yes I don't mind you calling me di…**

 **Luv u Shreya – Thanks dear …..**

 **Annu di – jaldi hi pata chal jayega jodidaar ka aur ha the trio will have a lot of fun…**

 **All types of reviews are accepted and thanks for your support…**

 **Aash vin – Thanks a lot….**

 **Nia757- yes dear …Rajvi is paired…**

 **AS Anjana - Thanks dear...**

* * *

 **Signing off,**

 **SONI**


	5. LATENT FEELINGS

**LATENT FEELINGS**

PRECAP : SHREYA SHIFTS IN TO PURVI AND TARIKA'S INVESTIGATING ABOUT A CASE PURVI AND SHREYA GET KIDNAPPED AND SHREYA GETS INJURED.

Manish : I have a good news that she is better than before but…SHE NEEDS A LOT OF CARE AND REST.

Daya – tikhe manish main khyal rakhunga I mean hum khayal mil sakte hai Shreya se ?

Manish – ha..unhe ward mein shift karne ke baad..waise abhijeet mujhe tumse baat karni he..

Abhi – kya hua?Sab tikh he na..

Manish – ha bhai ..sab thik he ..casually baat karni hai ..

Abhi – thik he chalo..

In manish's cabin :

Abhi – bahot din hogay baat karke…

Manish – ha yaar..waise kaun thi wo ladki ?

Abhi – wo Shreya hai..kyun kya hua ?

Manish – kuch nahi ..daya ki concern aur uski ankho mein mujhe pyaar dikh rhi hai.

Abhi – ha..mujhe bhe yahi laga aaj..sab ke liye concern hota hai par aaj kuch alag si concern dikhi thi mujhe..

Manish – chal tikhe ….wo mujhe patients ko dekhne hai …bye…

Abhi – bye…

He goes and finds that Shreya is being shifted and everyone is waiting…

Tarika comes – Purvi Shreya kaisi hai .

Purvi – thik hai …par blood loss ke wajah se weak hai..

Tarika – shukr hai ki sab thik hai …

Nurse – unhe hosh aagaya..koi ek hi andar ja sakta hai ..

Daya – Mein mil ke aata hun..and goes

Tarika – Abhijeet yeh daya ko kya hua..esa kabhi pehla nhi kiya…

Abhi – Pyaar hua use..aur kya ? Pyaar insaan ko badal deta hai jaise aapke pyaar ne mujhe badal diya..tarika ji …

Tarika(blushed)-kya ?

Abhi(realizes)-nahi galti se bol diya ..

Purvi – ha..bhai aaj kal aap bahot galtian karne lage ..

Abhi- nahi wo…

Rajat starts singing-

 **Do Dil Mil Rahe Hain  
Do Dil Mil Rahe Hain  
Magar Chupke Chupke**

Everyone join him… **  
Do Dil Mil Rahe Hain  
Magar Chupke Chupke  
Sabhko Ho Rahi Hai  
Haan Sabhko Ho Rahi Hai  
Khabar Chupke Chupke  
H Do Dil Mil Rahe Hain  
Magar Chupke Chupke**

Abhirika blush ..

Abhi – Chup..Ek dam chup…Ham hospital mein hai (embarresed tone)

Everyone except abhirika laugh…

Meanwhile in shreya's ward.

Shreya tries to get up after seeing daya

Daya – lete raho Shreya . Kaise feel kar rahi ho ?

Shreya – Good sir..Thanks sir…

Daya – kis ke liye ? waise sorry to mujhe bolna chahiye…meri wajase tum kidnap hui thi mujhe …

Shreya – thanks aap ke care ke liye aur sir main bhi ek trained officer hoon so mujhe bhi careful rehna tha to isme aapki galti nahi hai..

Daya – Thik hai tum rest lo …Main abhi ati hu ..

She noddes..

Acp enter and even daya comes out..

Acp – daya Shreya kaisi hai..

Daya – sir thik hai wo…bas todha kamzori hai…

Acp – Discharge kab tak milega ?

Sachin – sir,doctor ne bataya ki 2 din mein mil jayega..mein gudiya se mil ke aati hu..

Acp – thik hai … aapse ek yaha rahiye aur baki sab bureau aajana…mai jar hi hun..

Daya – sir mein rahungi Shreya k saath..

Purvi – Sir main …She stops when abhijeet eyes her..

Acp – aap log Shreya se milke bureau ke liye nikal jayie..

Sachin comes out..

Daya – Sachin main Shreya ke saath rehta hoon aap log bureuau jaiye…

Sachin – sir… Abhijeet eyes him …..Thik hai sir..

Abhi- chalo chalte hai Bye…..

Daya – Bye..

Everyone goes to bureau canteen to have food after returning from hospital..

Purvi – Sir …Daya sir ko kuch to hua hai..

Abhijeet – wo Shreya se pyaar karne laga..Jab Shreya ke gale se khoon nikal raha that to uske aankho mein aansoo dikhe the jo tabhi atha hai jab uski zindagi se juda huwa dusra zindagi jiske bina wo nahi rah pata hai .aur usko ko kuch ho jatha hai…

Sachin – sir..

Abhijeet – ha Sachin…uske aankhon mein pyaar dika tha mujhe…

Purvi – Mujhe bhi kahi na kahi esa laga tha…itna tensed aur concerned…

Vivek – ab ham eek kam karna hai ..

All – Kya ?

Vivek – undono ko ek karna…

Tarika – par uske liye yeh janna padega ki Shreya bhi usse pyaar karti hai ya nhi ..

Purvi – Ha..main aur tarika yeh pata lagalenge jab Shreya thik ho jati hai ….

All – to done…

AFTER A few months ..

Its been a long time Shreya is back to her officer mode all fine…

That night …

Trio were sitting and chatting..

Shreya – to tarika tere aage ka kya plan hai?

Tarika – kya matlab ?

Shreya – Abhijeet sir …

Tarika – Pyaar toh bahot karti hun…

Shreya – toh mujhe apni love story batao na…

Tarika – saath saal pehle jab maine cid join kiya that oh ek family mili thi esa laga jaise home away from home…toh shuru me abhijeet bahot flirt karta tha..Mujhe acha lagtha tha pta nhi kyun…Dheere dheere yeh pyaar mein badal gaya pta nhi kab…mujhe uske saath rehna,baat karna uske saath jo bhi karta hun achha laghta tha…aur aaj bhi wo pyaar esa hi ha jaise 5 saal pehla tha aur aaj tak hamne bina ek dusro ko bataye huye pyaar kiya…Bas mujhe lagta hai ki yeh intezaar jaldi katham ho jayega .

Shreya – Matlab ?

Purvi – Jald hi pta chal jayega…waise tu bata ….daya sir se pyaar karti hai na….

Shreya(shocked)- nahi esa nahi hai..

Tarika – ab hume jhoot bol rhi ho..

Shreya – nahi..nahi to..(stammering)

Purvi – to sach bata…

Shreya – Ha…karti hun…

Purvi and Tarika – OOOO….

Shreya – Chup kar…(blushing)

Purvi – ha ha..

Tarika – are..11 baj gaye…kal bureau bhi jana hai to chalo so jate hai…

Shreya – Ha ha chalo..

Tarika and Purvi – Laugh….

Shreya in her bed – Ha sir…main aapse pyaar karti hun…mujhe aapke past se koi lena dena nahi hai..bas aapki intezaar kar rahi hun…..She sleeps with all these thougths…

Tarika in her bed – bas..abhijeet jald hi yeh intezaar katham ho jayegi…Mujhe intezaar nahi ho raha hai….

On the other side :

Duo arguing –

Abhi – kya daya ,ab maan bhi lo..

Daya – ek baar mein kuch tujhe samajh mein nahi aata hai kya ?

Abhi – ek baar dekne per samajh aya tha isliye to bol rhi hu…

Daya- esa nhi hai..

Abhi – toh kaise hai ?

Daya – Boss , who mera colleague hai …isliye concern dikahaya…

Abhi – ha..ha..purvi bi to colleague hai per jab use goli lagi thi tab tune tarika ko rukhne bola tha to ab bol..

Daya – wo..wo…POV- ab kya bolu ?

Abhi – kya wo..wo .. laga ke rakha hai..ab man bhi lo..ki tum Shreya se pyaar karte ho ..

Daya – nhi

Abhi – haan

Daya – nhi

Abhi – haan

Daya – nhi

Abhi – nhi

Daya – haan ….

Abhi – chalo maan liya…

Daya – boss yeh cheating hai..

Abhi(innocently)-maine koi cheating nahi ki..waise late ho gaya main sone ja rhi hun .Good night !leaving behind daya who was in deep thinking..

Daya – sach mein …kya mein Shreya se pyaar karta hun ?

Abhi in his bed – bas ek bar Daya Shreya se apni man ki baat bolde to tarika ka bhi intezaar bhi katham hojayega …waise mujhe pata hai Shreya bhi usse pyaar karti hai …par bas ek baar confirm ho jaye..

All four of them slept with these thoughts…

 **Daya Mahi – Its ok….Thank you and I surely would like to be your friend…**

 **Aash vin – Thank you**

 **RajVi fan – Its totally fine and I can understand..and in the previous mail u dint mention ur mail ID so pm me….**

 **Anamika Kundra – Thanks**

 **AreejSachin lover – Thanks a lot and you made my day with that compliment…**

 **Annu di – todha aur intezaar bas…sab pata chal jayega…"sabr ka phal meetha hota hai"**

 **Quite upset this time because the number of reviews are coming down…the more number of reviews the faster the update….**

 **Signing off,**

 **SONI**


	6. THE REALISATION

**THE REALISATION**

* * *

 **Precap : Shreya recovers and is back to her officer tells her love story to Shreya ….and Shreya confesses to them that she has feelings for tries to tell daya that he is in love with Shreya which rises a doubt in Daya's mind…**

Next morning :

Everyone reaches the bureau except Purvi…

Rajat – Sir ..purvi abhi tak aayi nahi..

Daya – Par roz to wo aur Shreya pehle aate hai…Shreya tumhe pata hai kya…

Shreya – nahi sir..purvi ne bataya ki use khabri se milna hai to wo milke aayi hai..par mere khayal se use abhi tak pahunchni chahiye kyunki who subah –subah nikal gayi..

Abhi – dekthe hai..shayad traffic mein phas gayi hogi..agar kuch der hone ke bad bhi nahi ayi to hum uski phone trace karlenge..now lets get back to work..

Everyone- yes sir..

Rajat POV – Mujhe purvi ke bare mein chinta ho rahi hai..bas wo jaldi aajaye…

Vineet – Rajat sir…yeh file sign kijiye ..mein andar store room mein rakhlungi…

Rajat is in his world…..

Vineet – sir ? getting no reply he taps rajat's shoulder..

Rajat – ha..vineet ..tune kuch kaha ?

Vineet – ha.. file sign karne ke liye bola tha…

Rajat – thik hai ..main karlungi ..tum jake baki kam karlo..

Vineet goes to Sachin..

Vineet – Sachin..yeh rajat sir ki hua kya ?

Sachin – jake use puch na ….(sarcastic)

Vineet – Sachin…

Sachin – yaar …wo purvi ke liye pareshaan hai ….

Vineet – kyun ?

Sachin – yaar….kuch chiz samajhne ke koshis kar…knowingly ya unknowingly use pyaar ho gaya…

Vineet – kya ?

Sachin – Ab kya hua…plz yaar mujhe kaam hai ….tum bhi jake apne kam karlo baad mein baat karte hai..

Vineet – hmm….

Purvi enters after an hour…

Rajat – purvi ..kaha thi tum…aur agar khabri se milne gayi to itna time kyu lagaya ?

Daya – are rajat saans to lo aur use bhi lene do …..

Rajat – sorry sir..

Purvi – sir..khabri se milne ke baad ACP sir ne mujhe HQ jane ke liye bola tha…to bas isiliye late hogay ….

Rajat – par tumhe inform to karni chahiye thin a…

Purvi – sir wo us raaste mein signal nahi aa raha tha..to.

Rajat – thik hai…..

Everyone get back to work…

In lunch time :

Boy :kaise ho tum ?

Girl : thik hu..tu bata….

Boy :main bhi thik hu…kab aa rahi hai.

Girl: yaar har baar yehi sawaal kyun poochte ho ?

Boy :kyunki tum har baar is sawaal ka jawaab nahi dete ho….

Girl : pata nahi….yeh bata….kaise hai wo dono ?(try guessing ppl )

Boy : jaise pehle the…ek dusro ke saamne hote bhi…ek dusre se baat nahi karte…

Girl : aaj bhi meri wajah se yeh sab ho raha hai….

Boy : yaar,aise mat bol…wo sab galat famiya ke wajah se hai aur teri wajah se nahi….

Girl : agar wo dono…ek bhi baar baat kare na to sare galat famiyan door hojayenge..

Boy : ek dusre se baat karna to door office work ke liye bhi nhi baat karte aur upar se dono alag teams mein to..

Girl : ab mujhe hi kuch karni hai…mein leave ke apply karke dekhti mil jayegi…aake sab khatam karlungi..

Boy : thik hai…rakhta hun..apne khyaal rakh..

Girl : ha..tu bhi …bye..

Boy : bye..

CALL ENDS…

 **MONTHS LATER** …

ABHI,Daya,purvi,Pankaj,Freddy,Nikhil are present in bureau others are in FL..

Purvi – daya Bhai …aaj agar koi case na aaye to sham ghumne jaate hai na…..

Daya – are purvi …yaar aaj kal khayalo mein khoye rehta hun…mujhe kya puch rahe ho…..

Purvi – POV yeh kya ho raha hai…Abhijeet bhai se poochta hoon….Abhijeet bhai…aap boliye naa….

Abhijeet – Purvi mai to tarika kea age piche ghumta rehta hoon….toh mai free hoon hi nahi…

Rajat – Pov….aise kaisa…

Rajat texts purvi – coincidence hoga….

Purvi texts – hm…

Acp – kya baate kar rahe hai…kaam pe lag jao sab …..

Everyone – ji sir…..

Lunch time :

Purvi – Pankaj…koi ghumne jagah ke liye ideas hai kya ?

Pankaj – are purvi …mere kya ideas honge...mai to sirf khaane ke baare me jaanti hoon….

Purvi – haan..haan….freddy sir aap ko to bahot places pata hai na…

Freddy – are kya purvi…mujhe to sirf jokes aate hain….

Rajat and purvi's doubt gets confirmed know…and text each other…..

Purvi – Shreya..tu bata na…

Shreya – are purvi mai to…

Rajat – sir ab bas bhi kijiye na….hame pata chal gaya ki aap log ko hamare baare mein pata chal gaya…

Daya – bhai..hame to kuch pata hi nahi…

Rajat – sir…(rajvi shy)

Purvi – bhai…aap logo ko kaise pata chala..

Tarika – main batati hun..us din jab main lab main aayi…toh maine tum dono ko messaging karte dekha tha…toh maine bhi Shreya ko text kiye aur…jab tum dono waha se nikale to ham ne plan banaya tha ki hum tum logo ke piche karenge….aur…

 **FLASH BACK:**

Purvi – uff…rajat…yaad diladiya ki wo cid officers hai…

Rajat – ha….kitne questions puchte hai …..

Purvi – par rajat … mujhe lagta hai ki in logo ko hampe shak hogaya…

Rajat – ha..par hain kaun…daya sir ?

Purvi-nahi yaar bhai to aaj kal apni duniya mein khoye rehte hai…Abhijeet bhai ?

Rajat – sir to tarika kea age piche ghumta rehte hain….Freddy ?

Purvi – nahi..unhe to bas jokes aate hain….Pankaj ?

Rajat – no way…Use khaana ke alawa kuch pata hi nahi hai…

Purvi..hmm…rajat chalo chalte hain..nahi to aur shak hojayegi…..

Rajat – hmm…..lets go….

 **FLASHBACK END…**

Rajvi embarresed …

Vineet – ab hamne to bata diya…par aap logo ne nahi batayi apni story…

Nikhil – ha..ha..chalo batao….

Shreya – rajat..ehsaas kab hua ?

Rajat – wo…

Sachin – kya..wo..wo..laga ke rakha hai..bolo na…

Rajat – jab purvi kidnap hui thi…aur jaise din ja rahe hai…yakeen mai badal gaya ki purvi se pyaar karta hoon….

Everyone except rajvi – oooooooooo…

Daya – par purvi tu…

Shreya – are sir..yeh to pehle se hi rajat se pyaar karti hai…

Purvi blush…

Vivek – Rajat sir confess kaise kiya …

Rajat – wo..last week main aur purvi dinner ke liye gaye the to purvi waha slip hoke gir gayi thi…

Nikhil – oh..isliye madam ki ankle sprain ho gaya tha….

Rajat – ha..tab

 **FLASHBACK…..**

Purvi – ouch…..

Rajat – purvi aaram se…..main tumhe drop karta hoon…..chalo …

Purvi – nahi sir….its ok main chali jaungi…

Rajat – purvi…no arguments….chalo..ab (strict)

Rajat drops purvi…

Rajat – tarika aur Shreya kaha hai ?

Purvi – wo dono kisi party main gaye….

Rajat – ok…to main kal doctor se tumhari appointment book karungi..aur jab tak tumhari pair puri tarah se thik na hojaye to no kam..main ACP sir se baat karta hoon…

Purvi – aap kyun meri tension le rahe hai..main apni khayal khud rakh sakthi aur rahi baat descisions ki..to main bacchi nahi jo apne decisions nahi le sakta….kyun itna care karte hai aap mere ?

Rajat – kyunki ..I LOVE YOU dammit…main tumse pyaar kartu hu …apne jaan se zyaada…

Purvi – what ?

Rajat – ha..muje pata hai ki tumne bahot intezaar kiye..par ab aur nahi…..

Purvi – she just hugs him and says ..I LOVE YOU TOO RAJAT SIR….

Rajat – looks at clock and says…bahot der huyi hai..aur shaayad ab tarika aur Shreya bhi vapas aate honge…chalo ab chalta hoon mai..aur zyada pressure mat dalo pav pai..

Purvi - ok….sir..yeh baat kisiko pata nahi chalna chahiye…

Rajat – main bhi vahi soch raha tha…chalo bye..kal bureau mein milte hain…

Purvi – BYE…

 **FLASHBACK END**

Tarika - oho…to isliye itni khush thi tu uss din…

Purvi – ha…..

Abhijeet – are lunch time khatam hogaya..chalo chalte hai..nahi to aaj hamari daant khaana tair hai…..

Everyone – ji sir…..

 **IN THE EVENING…**

 **DCP CHITROLE ENTERS….**

Dcp – good evening everyone…..

Everyone – good evening sir…..

Daya – aa gaya akdu…..

Dcp – kisi ne kuch bola ?

Daya – nahi sir…

Acp comes out of his cabin – sir aap yaha ..kya hua ?

Dcp – kyun ? nahi aa sakta ?

Acp – sir mere matlab wo nhi tha…

Salunkhe and tarika come…..

Dcp – ha..ha..main janta hu..tumhari matlab…Chodo yeh sab …salunkhe sab aur tarika accha hua ki aap log bhi aagaye ..kam ke baatein karte hain…..aap sab ko ek mission pe jaana jai….

Abhi – kaise mission sir ?

Dcp – Mission COLLEGE DAYS….

Shreya – mission kya hai sir ?

Dcp – main batati hun….ab sab ko iss mission ke liye pondicheery jaana hai…..hame information mila hai ki waha studdents smuggling aur drugs bhech rahe hai….to tum log ko waha disguise mein jaake investigate karni hai…..

Tarika – kaunsi college sir ?

DCP – FLORIDA CAREER COLLEGE…

Abhi – kab nikalna hai sir ?

DCP – wo tum log decide karlo….Monday join karna hai …nayi semester ke liye…aur ha ye lo ..tumhare disguise ka info…main nikal rahi hoon…

Acp – sir kab tak hai mission ?

Dcp – mission ek hafte ka hai…agar pura nahi hua to tum log ka holidays kat jayenge…

Sachin – kaunsi holidays sir ?

Dcp – oh..mai batan bhul gaya ….is 1 hafte complete hone ke tum logo ka ek hafte ka holiday hai….kyunki agle 2 hafte yaha training hai…kuch officers ki…

Rajat (whispering to Sachin)-tabhi to holidays diya main soch raha tha ki is akdu ko ham per ithna pyaar kaise aa gaye…

Dcp – Rjat tumne kuch kaha….

Rajat – nahi sir maine kuch nahi kaha…

Dcp – thik hai..main nikalta hun…Yeh lo list…..

* * *

 **OFFICERS AND DISGUISES**

 **SPORTS COACHES :**

 **Abhijeet – Gaurav khanna**

 **Daya – Prabjhot bhalla**

 **TEACHERS :**

 **RAJAT – Siddhart Malhotra – Science**

 **Vivek – Manish Mehta – Physics**

 **LAB INCHARGE :**

 **– Deepak shinde**

 **Tarika – Shweta Bansal**

 **STUDENTS –**

 **Shreya – Priya kaur**

 **Purvi – Shraddha singh**

 **Nikhil – Mahesh gupta**

 **Vineet –Rajeev mishra**

 **Vivek – Tarun khandewal**

 **Sachin – Hrishikesh nagrath**

* * *

ACP – thik hai ..laye hogaya ..sabghar jao..aur kal Sunday hai to tum log baithkar decide karke mujhe bataye ki kaise ja rahe hai…aur kab…

Abhi – yes sir…

Daya – thik hai..to kal kiske ghar mein mile hum ?

Tarika – humare ghar aa jao sab…

Sachin – done…

Purvi – aur ha..breakfast humare ghar pe…

Vineet – its ok purvi ham ghar main kha ke aayenge..

Tarika – nahi vineet …bahot din hogaya…saath mein khana kha ke..to aap log aa jao…

Boys – done…Abhi – ok..to kal 9 baje..sab pahunch jaana tarika je eke ghar pe….

Everyone leave…

At purvi,tarika,shreya's house…

Purvi and Tarika are talking…

Tarika – purvi Shreya kaha hai ?

Purvi – maine use bulaya aur use phone call ayi thi usne bola ki vo 5 min ayegi ab takto ana chahiye…chalo jake dekhte hai…

Tarika – ha..chalo..

They reach shreya's room and find her crying….

Tarika – Shreya ,ro kyun rahi ho ?

She hugs tarika…

Purvi – Shreya ,kya hua…..yeh lo pani piyo…and gives her water…

Tarika – ab bolo ?

Shreya – wo mumma ka call aya tha….

* * *

 **Aash vin – thanks a lot dear…**

 **Rajvi fan – hi..main thik hun…I want to clear one thing..the thing is if u feel the chapter is short..i write accordingly and every chapter cannot be long..for example today's chapter is quite long because all of them have to happen without a break and I cant give it as a suspense cuz there is no suspense…and moreover I update the chapters almost everyday except yesterday cuz we went out…so I think the regular/daily updates should make up for the chapter that are short….Nothing harsh but anyway thank you for helping me as a friend…aur ha...mail id phir se nahi lika...main likh raha hu...yummyapple2012 aur account gmail ka hai...  
**

 **Purple angel – thanks a lot….**

 **Samaira – thanks a lot sis….it means a lot me…and all the best…..**

 **RK sweety – thanks a lot dear…**

 **Km-fan – its ok and thanks…**

 **Jazz dareya – thanks a lot….**

 **Luv you Shreya – Thanks a lot….**

 **Annu di – Thanks anu di….and ha get well soon…..**

 **Sorry if I missed anyone's name…..All types of reviews are welcome…**

 **This chapter is more around RAJVI..so RAJVI fans would have enjoyed this chappy…**

* * *

 **SIGNING OFF,**

 **SONI**


	7. THE BIG PROBLEM

**THE BIG PROBLEM**

 **Precap: Everyone get to know that Rajat and purvi have confessed their love for each the officers get to know that they would have to go for a mission COLLEGE DAYS in the night, Shreya gets a call….**

Shreya – wo mumma ka call aya tha….

Purvi – kya hua ? auntie thik to hai…

Shreya – ha..mumma thik hai…par..

Tarika – Shreya ,relax…bolo kya hua ?

Shreya – mumma ne bola ki jab ham mission se vapas aayenge to mujhe apne descision bata ni hai..nahi to wo khud apni decision legi…

Tarika – kis chiz ke bare mein ?

Shreya – meri shaadi…..

Purvi and tarika are shocked…..

Tarika – kya ?

Shreya – ha…mujhe samaj mein nahi aaraha hai ki ab mein kya kroon….

Purvi – bata do auntie ko ki tum daya bhai se pyaar karti ho….

Shreya – kya batau mein…ki main daya sir se pyaar karta hoon …unse jo mujhe yeh bhi pata nahi ki agar wo mujhse pyaar karte hai…..

Tarika – Shreya…par ….abhi ke liye yeh sab chod…chal jake dinner khate hai…

Shreya – aap log khalijiye …mujhe bhuk nahi hai…

Purvi – thik hai …to hum bhi nahi khayenge….

Shreya – are….thik hai chalo…

They all start eating..

Shreya – mujhe bahot dar lag raha hai….

Purvi – Shreya , kuch nahi hoga…Tum tension mat lo…

They finish dinner…

Tarika – Shreya , aaram se so jao….ham sochte hai ki hame kya karna hai…..

Shreya - just nods and goes….

Shreya in her bed – please bhagwan ab aap hi kuch kar sakte hai…..bas dua karti hu ki meri ichha puri ho jaye…..and she sleeps with different thoughts in her mind…

Next morning –

Everyone reaches trio's home :

Abhijeet – are tarika jee…kya banaya aapne ….bahot achi khusboo aa rahi hai…..

Daya – khusboo ? mujhe to nahi aa raha hai ….(naughtily)

Pankaj – abhijeet sir…mera naak to khaane ke maamle mein bahot tez chalta hai…par mujhe koi khusboo nahi aa raha hai…Sachin sir ,kya aapko aa raha hai ?

Sachin – nahi to…

Abhijeet – are …aap log ka nak block ho gaya hoga…tarika jee…aap batayiye na…

Meanwhile Shreya comes down,her eyes are swollen ,puffed and red …anyone could easily make out that she was crying…

Daya notices her…the way Shreya looked pinched his heart…

Sachin – gudiya,ye kya haal banake rakha hai tumne …

Shreya – bhai ,kuch nahi hua..bas dust allergy ke wajah se…

Sachin – par…

Tarika cuts – are..chalo sab..mujhe bahot bhook lag rahi hai…

Purvi – ha…chaliye….

Everyone eat breakfast and chat simentaneously….

After going back to the hall…

Abhijeet – ok…mein ab batata hu ki ham kaise jaa rahe hai…

Daya – batao boss….

Abhijeet – maine plan kiya ki ham yaha airport se Bangalore jayenge ..flight mein 2 ghante lagenge..aur waha se hum bus mein jayenge kyunki maine suna ki wha se scenery aur weather iss time pe bahot acchha rehta hai…to bus mein 6 ghante lagega..

Daya – to agar hamne early morning flight book kiya to waha takriban 6 baje tak pahunch jayenge aur waha se hum Pondicherry dopehar tak pahunch jayenge..to plan kaise laga…

Vineet – bahot acha hai sir…yahi final karte hai..kya kehte hai ?

Purvi – ha…yeh thik hai..

Tarika – sab planning ho gaya..par hum kab nikal rahe hai ?

Abhijeet – according to me..agar hum Sunday subah nikal gaye to dopehar tak waha pahunch jayengi aur evening mein hum waha rest kar sakte hai…

Daya – ha..aur ACP sir ke waha ek guest house hai..so we are staying there…

Nikhil – done..mein abhi reservations karta hoon…

Abhijeet – ok…ha..main to batana bhul gaya..banglore se hame do officers join kar rahe hai…

Daya – ha..bhai…sachin tere liye to good news hai …

Sachin – mere liye ?

Abhijeet – ha..ek officer Kajal hai…

Freddy – aur dusra ?

Abhi – main uska naam bhul gaya…daya tumhe yaad hai kya ?

Daya – nahi boss..maine dhyaan se suna nahi tha …

Sachin – sir sachmein Kajal aa rahi hai ?

Daya – ha bhai….

Shreya was quite all this while….

Abhijeet notices – Shreya …sab thik hai na…kya tum plan se khush nahi ho ?

Shreya - nahi sir….aisa kuch nahi hai…sab thik hai..aur plan bhi…

Abhijeet – ok…

Nikhil – sir..bookings hogay….Sunday yaani kal subah 3 baje ka flight hai…

Vineet – to hame 1 baje airport pahunchna hai….

Rajat – thik hai …to main 6 baje banglore mein bas book karwa deta hoon…

Daya – ok chalo…ab sab ghar jaate hai…packing bhi to karni hai….

Vineet – ha sir….

Everyone leave and do their packings…..

IN night …trio's home….

Shreya was very quite the whole day…she did her packing and was sitting in the garden…

Purvi – Shreya tum abhi bhi wahi soch rahi hai ?

Shreya – kaise na sochu purvi ?kitne bhi koshis karlu ki us baat ka na sochu par dimag se nikal hi nahi raha…..

Tarika – Shreya kabu rakho…..sab thik hojayega…

Purvi – aur ha…ab yeh sab bhul jao aur aane wale din ko enjoy karo…ab yeh sab soch ke aanewale din ko kharab mat karna…..thik hai…

Shreya – ha…thik hai….

Tarika – chalo…sab so jaate hai…kaafi der hogaya aur kal subah nikalna bhi to hai….

Shreya – good idea …chalo..mujhe bhi todha aaram karni hai….good night…

Tarika – good night….

Purvi – good night….

Everyone go to bed…

Purvi open whatsapp and creates group…

 **MISSION DAREYA**

 _ **Adds abhijeet,tarika,rajat,Vineet,Nikhil,Pankaj,freddy,vivek,Sachin….**_

 **Tarika – purvi yeh kaisi group hai…**

 **Abhijeet – naam ka matlab kya hai ?**

 **Vivek – aur kiske liye hai ye group ?**

 **Nikhil – aur shayad tum daya sir aur shreya add karna bhul gayi…**

 **Purvi – are saans to lo….yeh group daya bhai aur Shreya ke liye hai….aur naam – Daya +Shreya = Dareya…aur iss group iss liye bana hai taaki hum daya bhai aur Shreya ko ek kare….Aur iss liye maine un dono ko add nahi ki….**

 **Rajat – purvi tume to bahot ache ideas milte hai….**

 **Sachin – rajat tujhe to purvi se judi hui har baat acchi lagti hai…**

 **Abhijeet – please pehle kaam ki baat karte hai …**

 **Vineet – kaam ki baat ?**

 **Tarika – ha…mission dareya….**

 **Sachin – par …yeh…I mean itna sudden ….kuch hua ?**

 **Abhi – ha…subah muje aisa lag raha tha jaisa Shreya royi thi….**

 **Purvi – ha…sachin sir aur bhai…wo Shreya ka mumma ka call aya tha…** _ **and tells the incident to them…..**_

 **Abhi – kya?...esa kaise ho sakta hai ?**

 **Tarika – ha..abhijeet , aisa hi hua…abhi hume in dono ko milane ke liye kuch karna hai…**

 **Sachin – par mumma ne mujhe to kuch bataya hi nahi…**

 **Purvi – yeh sab to hame nahi pata …hame sirf yeh pata hai ki dono ko milani hai…**

 **Abhi – daya ko ehsaas to hogaya…bas confess karna baaki hai…**

 **Tarika – to abhi…ham daya se pura situation batayenge….tab shayad wo maan jaye confess karne ke liye….**

 **Rajat – tarika…yeh thik hai..par hame yeh sab tabhi karna hai jab hamare professional mission khatam hojaye….**

 **Purvi – ha…to done…**

 **Vineet – aab sab so jaate hai…kyunki kal hame nikalna to hai…**

 **Nikhil – good night..**

 **Everyone say good night …..and sleep…**

Next morning :

Abhi – sab aagay ?

Nikhil – sir …sivay purvi,Shreya aur tarika sab agay….

Vineet – pata nahi ki ladkiyo ko itna time kyu lagta hai ready hone mai…

Sachin – sir…jaldi nahi aa sakte yeh teen maharaniya….

Daya – kisiko to bahot jaldi hai…Pondicherry pahunchne ke liye….

Sachin – sir…mujhe jaldi nahi hai…bas flight ka time ho raha hai….

Rajat – to bhai..hamne kab kaha ki tumhe jaldi hai….

Nikhil – hamne to bas kisiko bola tha….

Trio arrive :

Nikhil – aap logo ne itni der kyun lagaye ?

Purvi – wo..traffic tha na….

Sachin – subah ki 12:30 bajeh ?

Vineet – muje to nahi pata tha ki iss time bhi traffic hota hai…

Tarika – Vineet …ye maharani ko utne ki problem thi to iss liye late hogaya…

Abhi – ab bate karenge ya chale..

Purvi – ha…chalo….

Purvi – Rajat….mere paas plan hai…

Rajat – kis ke liye …

Purvi – are….dareya…

Rajat – oh…par hamne to decide kiya…

Purvi – mujhe yaad hai…par tab flight la sakti ho ?

Rajat – sorry baba…bolo…

Purvi – to suno…flight me ham sab pair banake baith jayenge aur jaha Shreya ko daya bhai ke bagal wale seat me hi baith na hoga kyunki uss ke paas koi aur seat nahi hoga…samajh gaye…

Rajat – ha..chalo bakiyo ko batae hain…

Purvi – ha…chaliye….

Purvi goes to tarika – tarika…kaise bhi daya bhai aur Shreya ko yaha se kahi bhejo…

Tarika – ok….shreya…tum aur daya jake yeh pata lagaiye na ki flight me koi delay hai…

Daya – ok..thik hai…par mai akela to ja sakta hoon….

Abhi – are daya…tujhe Shreya se koi problem hai kya tum uske saath nahi jaana chahte ho …

Daya – nahi boss….esa baat nahi hai….

Shreya – chaliye sir….

Dareya go from there….

Rajvi share their plan…and it was decided…

Abhijeet – tarika

Purvi – rajat

Vineet – Nikhil

Vivek – Sachin

Would sit together…therby leaving no option for Shreya but to sit with daya….

Dareya comeback –

Shreya – koi delay nahi hai..to hame abhi nikalna chahiye…

Abhi – ha…chaliye…..

They get in the flight :

Shreya sees everyone sitting and sees only daya's next seat is left empty…

Shreya – vivek…tum kahi aur baith sakte ho..mujhe bhai ke saath baithna hai..

Sachin – are gudiya…mujhe vivek se kaam ke silsile mai kuch baat karna hai….

Shreya – thik hai bhai….

She does'nt have option…so she goes and sits with daya….

Plane takes off….

Its early morning and everyone is sleepy …so everyone sleep on each other's shoulder and so do dareya unknowingly….

 **I am sorry everyone…for late update….my school commenced so was very busy with studies and I was not keeping well…any way abhi tak to kisi ne guess tak nahi kiya uss phone call ke bare mein..(pichle chappy)….and yes..vivek is teacher and not student….sorry if it is short….aur haan…aaj mein sab ko personolay thank nahi kar pa rahi hoon kyunki I am very busy tho next chappy mein pakka thank karungi….THANKS EVERYONE…**


	8. THE CHANGES

**THE CHANGES**

* * *

 **Precap – everyone are off to Pondicherry…..**

 **When the flight is about to land,**

Tarika – abhijeet…utho…

Abhijeet – kya hua tarika jee…

Tarika – wo dekho…

Abhijeet – hay….how sweet….

Tarika to rajat – rajat,purvi jaldi utho…

Purvi – kya hua tarika..pahunch gaye ?

Tarika – pahunchne wale hai…par pehle wo deko..

Purvi – bas aise hi rahe…

Rajat – kitne ache dikhte hai dono ek saath….

Vivek – kya hua sir ?

He looks and says – wow…plan to successful hai…..

The sight – Shreya is sleeping on daya's shoulder and daya's head is over shreya's….

With the sound of the announcement…dareya get up…

Shreya – sorry sir….wo main…

Daya – its ok..mujhe bhi sorry bolna hai…

Shreya – aap ki galti nahi hai….

Everyone come out of the airport…..

Vineet – sir…mein driver ko call karke poochta hoon ki wo kaha hai…..

Daya – ok Vineet….

Vineet – sir wo yaha aa raha hai…..

 **WHATSAPP**

 **Tarika – phir se wahi karte…seating arrangement….**

 **Purvi – ok…done….**

 **Everyone say done…..**

Everyone get into bus…..making daya get in the last…

Purvi – bhai…aap khade kyu hai…baitiye na….

Daya – kaha baitu place nahi hai…

Abhi – abe daya…ek seat khali hai abi bhi…dikh nahi raha kya …

Tarika – ha..daya…baith jao….

The bus starts moving…..

Nikhil – chaliye kuch khelte hai….

Vivek – ha…main bahot bore ho raha hun….

Vineet – kya khele ?

Shreya – antakshari khele ?

Daya – good idea…teams mein khelte hai….

Purvi – thik hai…to main,rajat,daya bhai ,Shreya,abhijeet bhai,tarika ek team…aur…

Rajat – Vineet,Nikhil,vivek,Sachin aur freddy(canteen boy in mission) ek team mein….

Vineet – aap start kijiye….

Shreya – ek min….

Abhi – kya hua Shreya …

Shreya – sir…gaana wo start karenge aur ham sab join karenge….

Tarika – isme to aur maza aayega….

Daya – kya gaye ?

Rajat starts –

 **Ooh.. aah..  
Ooh.. aah..**

Shaame malang si

 **Everyone join:  
Raate surang si  
Baaghi udaan pe hi na jaane kyun  
Ilahi mera jee aaye aaye  
Ilahi mera jee aaye aaye**

Da da dan dan dung dung dang...

Kal pe sawaal hai, jeena filhaal hai  
Khaanabadoshiyon pe hi jaane kyun  
Ilahi mera jee aaye aaye  
Ilahi mera jee aaye aaye

Tarika – letter A

Nikhil - **aashaayen ...**

 **aashaayen ...**

 **kutch paane ki ho aas aas**

 **kutch armaan ho jo khaas khaas**

 **aashaayen ...**

 **har koshish mein ho waar waar**

 **kare dariyao ko aar paar**

 **aashaayen ...**

 **toofano ko chir ke**

 **manzilo ko chin le**

 **(aashaayen khile dil ki**

 **ummeedein hase dil ki**

 **ab mushkil nahi kutch bhi**

 **nahi kutch bhi) 2**

 **Vineet – letter I…**

 **Daya -** **Imandari Ki Bimari,  
Chhod De Aaja, Daud Ke Aaja,  
Oh Kare Dil Tujh Ko Invite..**

Everyone join- Ho Saari Night, Besharmi Ki Height (x2),  
Ekk Tu, Ek Main,  
Aur Ho Dim-Dim Ye Light.. (x4)

Aye Bigda Hun Main Yu,  
Thoda Tu Bhi Bigad Jaa,  
Are Aage Badhun Main,  
Thoda Tu Bhi Aage Badh Jaa..

Aaj Neeyat Thodi Hone De Kharab Si,  
Dikhne Lagi Hey Enn Hawaon Me Sharaab Si,  
Sharab Si, Sharaab Si (x4)..

Saari Ki Saari, Hai Jo Khumari,  
Aa Dono Pile Lamhe Nashile,  
Karein Hum Ko Ye Bada Excite..

Ho Saari Night, Besharmi Ki Height (x2),  
Ekk Tu, Ek Main,  
Aur Ho Dim-Dim Ye Light.. (x2)

 **Purvi – T….**

 **Sachin –** **Teri meri, meri teri prem kahani hai mushqil** **  
Do lafzoon mein yeh bayaan na ho paaye  
Ik ladka ik ladki ki yeh kahani hai nayi  
Do lafzoon mein yeh bayaan na ho paaye**

Teri meri, meri teri prem kahani hai mushqil  
Do lafzon mein yeh bayaan na ho paaye  
Ik dooje se huey juda Jab ik dooje ke liye bane

Teri meri, meri teri Prem kahani hai mushqil

 **Sachin – L**

 **Shreya -**

Lambi-lambi badi haanke  
 **Ain mauqe pe saala fusss  
Bad luck ne diya tohfa  
Khol ke ho gaya khush**

Apni barbaadi ka  
Siren sunke bhi  
Besharam pooche  
What is that.. that that?

Paaji tussi such a Pussycat (oh pussy)  
Ulla da patha total spoiled brat (oh pussy)  
Ainvayi karda rehnda - chat  
Oh paaji tussi such a pussy_cat

Kya jaane teri kundli mein  
Kaun se grah ki hai dashaa  
Aa ke apne hi chakravyuh mein he he he  
Beta abhimanyu tu phansaa

Chaar foot ki chhori  
De gayi re googli  
Tu khada pakde apni bat bat bat

Paaji tussi such a Pussy-cat (oh pussy)  
Ulla da patha total spoiled brat (oh pussy)  
Ainvayi karda rehnda jin nu chat  
Oh paaji tussi such a pussy-cat

Big budget tere saare sapne  
Haath mein lolipop hai  
Par haqeeqat ki theatron mein  
Teri saari filmein flop hai

Flop ki khatiya mein  
Flat kyun leta hai  
Mard ban, beta uth ke baith baith baith

Paaji tussi such a Pussycat (oh pussy)  
Ulla da patha total spoiled brat (oh pussy)  
Ainvayi karda rehnda jin nu chat  
Oh paaji tussi such a pussy_cat

They keep playing the game like this….and they stop for breakfast….

Abhi – chalo jaldi batao…ki aap log kya kya khayenge…..

Sachin – paratha…

Shreya – mujhe bhi paratha…..

Tarika – mujhe puri chole…

Daya – paratha

Rajat – jo purvi legi…..

Everyone-oooooooooo….

Tarika – to purvi batao…..

Purvi (blush) – Vada pav…

Vineet – pulao….

Vivek – pulao…..

Freddy – sir mujhe…puri chole….

Abhi – aur mujhe bhi puri chole….

After sometime….

Daya – chalo khaana khatam karo jaldi….lunch tak waha pahunchna hai….

Everyone…ji sir…

They complete breakfast and board the bus….

Abhi – sh….Acp sir ka call hai ….

Ji sir…ek aur….ok sir…..thik hai…..directly pahunchenge na….ok…

Abhi – sir ne bataya ki ek aur officer join kar raha hai…aur sham tak guest house pahunchegi…..

Tarika – chalo …maza to aayega…..

Soon they reach the guest house….

Shreya – wow…..kitna bada ghar hai…sir ka…..Palace jaisa hai…

Tarika – Shreya yeh to palace hi hai….

Purvi – aur hum sab princesses…

Vineet – par mujhe ek baat samajh mein nahi aaya…..

Vivek – ki aap sabke prince kaun hai ?

Purvi looks at rajat and blushes….

Tarika looks at abhijeet and blushes…..

Everyone – ooooooooo…

Freddy – Shreya tumhara prince kaha hai…

Shreya controls her tears – main fresh hoke aati hun….she runs from there…..

Nikhi – freddy sir….aapko yeh nahi poochna tha…..

Freddy – kyu…

Purvi tell him the whole matter meanwhile….

Shreya gets into shower and cries….- kyun meri saath hi aisa hota hai….maine kya kiya ki main sabko kho rahi hun….shayad meri kismet mein hi nahi likha pyaar aur dosti….shayad sirf aansu likhe meri zindagi…

Daya was passing by the room Shreya is…..he wasn't present when the prince discussion was happen…..so he dint know anything and he hears Shreya saying all this….his heart gets pinched ….

Daya – Shreya ko aisa kya hua ki….wo yeh…sab…..

Abhijeet comes by…

Daya – boss…..shreya…..

Abhi – main batati hoon …tu chal pehle…..

ABhi takes daya into a room…..

Daya – boss Shreya ko kya hua?

Abhi – daya dher hojayega….

Daya – kiskeliye ? main kuch samjha nahi…..

Abhi – Shreya ki mom ne….he tell him the whole thing….

Daya – bas…aur nahi…..main yeh mission khatam hone ke bad Shreya se keh dunga ke mein usse pyaar karta hun….

Evening :

Tarika comes to shreya's room….:

Shreya….chalo niche chhalte hai…sab planning kar rahehai….

Shreya – hmm….chalo….

Living room –

They both come down….

Rajat – iss mission mein to hame apne college din yaad aa jayenge…

Everyone start recollecting and telling their college days…..

Tarika – main jab college main thi to main late night parties karti thi to hum college ke piche wali divar se khood ke jaate the….

Rajat – maine to movie dekhne ke liye classes karta tha….

Purvi – rajat..mujhe ne laga ki tum aisa bi kar sakte the….

Shreya – Vineet,Nikhil aapko yaad hai hamari late night ice creams…

Vineet – yaad karne ka kya fayda….tumpe itna trust kiya maine….aur tum…meri sabse badi dushmaan ban gayi…..

Shreya – Vineet maine nahi kiya who ssab…main kyu nahi chahungi ki tum khush raho….

Vineet – wo to tumhe hi maloom hona chahiye..tume to main kabi maaf nahi karungi…..

All of them stand there confused there…

Shreya – Nikhil tumhi samajhao na ki maine kuch kiya nahi….

Nikhil – Vineet..gets cut..

Vineet – tum kuch na bolo to hi better hai…..tum to usi ki tarafdari karte aye hona….agar tumne kuch bola to tujhse bhi baat karna choddunga….

Shreya is crying – Vineet samjho..please maine kuch nahi kiya….

Vineet – Shreya please yeh apna drama band karo…..kabhi kabhi aisa lagta hai ki kyu mili hoon mai tujhse….

VOICE – bas …Vineet…iss se aagey kuch mat bolo….

* * *

 **At last….its done…its short but I managed to write it till here…..guess about the suspense….if any one wants to be my friend ,then they can make friends with me by asking my email id in PM….i actually wanted to tell everyone that….we authors spend so much time typing and thinking how to make things more interesting…and if many readers don't give comments…this is actually not good….it demotivates authors….there are some regular people who comment….i can understand that people are busy…but when you can read one full chapter they can comment one word like nice or good…..its not about me but I am sure this happens many other authors….there are many young authors here like me…who take out time to write chapters in their busy schedule of school…this is my humble request….there are many people who comment regularly and when they don't I can understand that they are busy cause they regularly comment….but who are not…one word is more than enough for appreciation….**

 **Sulagna – its ok yaar…you regularly comment so I can totally understand…and yes rajvi and others will make dareya one…..**

 **Guest – are thanks kis ke liye aur thanks for understanding that I am busy with my studies…..and please put a name instead of guest cuz it would be difficult for u to understand who I am implying to..**

 **Shweta04 : muah…..you made my day….i was jumping around when I saw your review…for a young author like me …it is very motivational and to read such nice things…..ya …we can be friends…..u became my friend that very moment you gave such a wonderful comment…my g +id is SONITHA MANDAVA (if anyone is sending a request please tell me their name in comment section…iwill accept the request…)**

 **Aash vin – thnx….**

 **Samaira – thnx a lot for understanding…u too tc…**

 **Guest – jaruri nahi hai ki Shreya hi bole…par har ladki ko rejection se dar lagta hai…..aur daya ko bhi pata ki Shreya use like karti hai…par tab bhi kuch nahi kiya to shraya ko dar hi lagega…**

 **Divya – thnx…**

 **Anamika – thnx….next chappy mein pata chal jayega…**

 **Harshit Shetty – thanx nd tc…**

 **Annu di – thanks di…**

 **Charvi – thnx…aur tum next chappy kab update kar rahi ho…**

 **Rk sweety – thanks …..tasha and Kajal will be included soon….**

 **Luv u shreya – thnx..**

 **Jyoti – thnx….**

 **If I missed anyone sorry ….thnx for all the support…**

* * *

 **Signing off,**

 **SONI**


	9. THE REUNION

**THE REUNION**

 **Precap:CID team travels to Pondicherry in the lieu of the mission…Daya gets to know that Shreya will get married soon because her mother told her that she will take the descision of her marriage if Shreya doesn' recall their college time when a fight takes place between Shreya and fight has been repeated for reference**

* * *

Shreya – Vineet,Nikhil aapko yaad hai hamari late night ice creams…

Vineet – yaad karne ka kya fayda….tumpe itna trust kiya maine….aur tum…meri sabse badi dushmaan ban gayi…..

Shreya – Vineet maine nahi kiya who ssab…main kyu nahi chahungi ki tum khush raho….

Vineet – wo to tumhe hi maloom hona chahiye..tume to main kabi maaf nahi karungi…..

All of them stand there confused there…

Shreya – Nikhil tumhi samajhao na ki maine kuch kiya nahi….

Nikhil – Vineet..gets cut..

Vineet – tum kuch na bolo to hi better hai…..tum to usi ki tarafdari karte aye hona….agar tumne kuch bola to tujhse bhi baat karna choddunga….

Shreya is crying – Vineet samjho..please maine kuch nahi kiya….

Vineet – Shreya please yeh apna drama band karo…..kabhi kabhi aisa lagta hai ki kyu mili hoon mai tujhse….

VOICE – bas …Vineet…iss se aagey kuch mat bolo….

Everyone are surprised and confused except Nikhil….

Shreya,Vineet – Ruhi….

Vineet – ruhi…tum yaha….

Ruhi – ha…main yaha…aur ha….jo tumne bola sab galat hai….bina kuch jaane baath karo aur bina kuch dekhe jo suna hai…uspe vishwas mat karo….

Vineet – Ruhi..tum samajhte kyu nahi….isne hame dhokha diya hai…iske vajah se ham us din alag hogay…

Ruhi – Shreya ne kuch nahi kiya…

Vineet – tum nahi samajhoge ruhi…isne tumhare samne wrong image potray kiye…and you(to Shreya) agar tumhe hame rulana hi tha….dhoka hi dena tha…kyu hasaya hame..kyu hamare zindagi kharab kardi tumne…

Shreya – bas Vineet…kitni baar bolu ki I dint do anything…

Ruhi – vineet meri baat suno…..shreya ne kuch nahi kiya…main tumhe sab kuch bata dungi abhi ki abhi..jo bhi hua usme Shreya ki koi galti nahi thi…..uss din jab tum college ki project se ahmedebad gaye the tab…

FLASHBACK:

Shreya gets a call – ha..chachi…boliye…(vineet's mom)

Chachi – kaise ho Shreya…

Shreya – main thik hun…chachi….aap boliye…

Chachi – main bhi thik hoon….vaise tum aaj free ho…

Shreya – ha..chachi kyun ?

Chachi – toh aaj lunch ke liye ajao…

Shreya – kya hua chichi…achanak..kuch khaas ?

Chachi – nahi beta bas aise hi…..aur ha…teri friend ruhanika ko bhi leke aao….

Shreya – thik hai chachi…..

Shreya – ruhanika : ruhi…chichi ne tumhe aur mujhe bulaya lunch ke liye…

Ruhi – thik hai…par mai kyu ?

Shreya - wo to mujhe bhi nahi pata hai…jaane ke baad hi pata chalega….

Ruhi – ok…chalo…ready ho jaate hai….

Shreya – ha…chalo….

They get ready and leave…..

Ruhi – Shreya…vineet kab aa raha hai…kuch pata chala ?

Shreya – ooo…tumhi pata lagao na…..koi to hai….jo Vineet ko bahot miss kar raha hai….

Ruhi – Shreya….tum bhi na….main use miss nahi kar raha hun….bas aise hi use pareshan karne mein maza aata hai isliye…..

Shreya – to…maine kha kaha ki **tum** Vineet ko miss kar rhi hai…

RUhi – Shreya…plz….

Shreya – ok…chalo…pahunch gaye...

Ruhi - Ha..chalo

They ring the bell…..and the door is opened….

Shreya – hello chachi….

Chachi – hello beta….hello ruhanika…..

Ruhi – hello auntie…..

Chachi – chalo…andar chate hai…

They go in and sit….

Chachi – was=ise ruhanika…chai pina pasand karogi ya coffee…

Ruhi – coffee auntie….

Chachi – main abhi laati hoon….

She goes and brings ….

Chachi – ruhanika tumhari coffee aur Shreya yeh tumhara tea…

Duo – thanks….

Chachi – kitna chahiye ruhanika ?

Ruhi – auntie main kuch samjhi nahi ….

Chachi – maine pucha …vineet ko chodne ke liye kitne paise chahiye….

Shreya – chachi aap kya bol rahe hai ?

Chahi – wahi jo tum sun rahe ho…ruhanika…..vineet ko chod do….kitne paise chahiye iskeliye bol do…

Ruhanika(having tears in her eyes) – auntie main Vineet se pyaar karta hoon…..

Chachi – I don't care….

Ruhi – pyaar ko karidh nahi sakte…main Vineet ko khush rakhungi…..aap ko kabhi shikayat karne ki mauka nahi dungi…

Shreya – chachi…..ruhi bahot acchi ladki hai…..

Chachi pov : iss Shreya ki hote hue main kuch nahi kar sakti…is se baad me baat karti hun…

Chachi –thik hai…..

Shreya – chachi humare lecture ki time ho raha hai….ham baad mein aate hai….

Chachi – thik hai beta…

Ruhanika – thank you auntie…

Chachi – ur welcome beta….

They go to hostel room…

Ruhi – Shreya mujhe ek kshan je liye laga ki sab kuch khatam hogaya…

Shreya – kuch khatam nahi honewali thi…..main hoon na…..mere hote hue tumhe aur Vineet ko koi alag nahi kar sakte hai….samjhi…

Ruhi – hmm…..thanks…..

Shreya – kitne baar tujhe bolna padhta hai ki dosti mein no thankyou no sorry….

Ruhi – ha…baba…thik hai….

Shreya – vaise Vineet sham aa raha hai…

Ruhi – sach ?

Shreya – much…..mai jaungi pick karne..

Ruhi – main bhi aaungi….

Shreya – shayad tum bhul rahe ho ki aaj tumhare remedials hai….

Ruhi – are…ha….i cant miss the…(gets sad)

Shreya – koi baat nahi…..remedials hone ke badd uske ghar jaate….

Ruhi – hmm….ok…

Evening….

Shreya – ruhi …main jaa rahi hoon…..vineet ko pick karne….

Ruhi – ok…main bhi das minute main nikalungi…..

Shreya – chalo…bye

Ruhi – bye…

Shreya goes…..

Ruhi gets a call after 5 mins –

Ruhi – hello…

Lady – hello ruhanika…

Ruhi – hello…par aap hai kaun…

Lady – pehchana nahi….main Vineet ki mom…

Ruhi – ji aunti boliye…sorry maine pehchana nahi…

Chachi – koi baat nahi..vaise main ek deal karne ke liye phone ki…

Ruhi – kaisi deal..

Chachi – batati hu…..tumhe Shreya aur Vineet mein ek ko chun na hai..

Ruhi – kya ?

Chachi – ha….agar tum Vineet ko chunoge to Shreya ki jaan jayegi….aur agar tumhe Shreya chahiye to vine tse door chale jao…

Ruhi – (crying)auntie aap kya keh rahe hai….aap ne hi to subah iss rishte ke liye ha kaha….

Chachi – wo to bas dikhava ke liye tha…..tumhe jaldi chun na hoga….vineet ya Shreya….

Ruhi – auntie please..

Chachi – bas…jaldi ….10….9….8….7…6…5….4….3…2…

Ruhi – Shreya…

Chachi – to Vineet ke aane se pehle nikal jao…abhi ke abhi…

Ruhi – thik hai…par aap shreya ko kuch nahi karenge….

Chachi – ek aur shart par….tum kabhi bhi kisi haal mein Shreya ya Vineet se baat karoge…

Ruhi – ok….

Call is cut….

Ruhi – kya karu main…..vineet main tumse bahot pyaar karti hoon…par majburi main karna pada…..mujhe yakeen hai ki tum mujhe samjhoge…

Flashback end …

Everyone are having tears….

Ruhi – usi din main Vineet ke aane se pehle banglore ke liye nikal gayi…

Nikhil – kyunki auntie ne ruhi ko mana kiya aap se koi contact rakhne ke liye….ruhi mujhse haal chaal puchti thi….

Ruhi – main ya Nikhil abhi tak yeh nahi jaan paye ki aap dono ke bich mein hua kya hai ki aap dono jo best friends the ab enemies ban gaye….

Vineet – iski vajah man hoon….

Nikhil keeps hand on Vineet's shoulder- kya hua…

Vineet – agar main us din Shreya ki baat sunta toh yeh sab hua nahi hoga….uss din …

FLASHBACK –

Vineet – toh kaise hai sab….

Shreya – sab ya ruhi ?

Vineet – Shreya sab…

Shreya – acchhe hai….and guess what…

Vinu – what ?

Shreya – chachi aap ke rishte ko maan gaye….

Vinu – what ?

Shreya – yes….aaj subah hi….

Vinu – oh wow…..mujhe mom ko thanks kehne chahiye….

Shreya – chalo kwaaish bhi pura karti hoon…ghar pahnch gaye….tum jao aur cchahu aur chachi se baat karo…main ruhi ko leke aati hu…

Vineet – ok….

Shreya goes…Vineet comes home…

Vinu – mom….thank you…

Mom/chachi – beta I am sorry…

Vinu – kya hua mom ?

Mom – main Shreya ko rok nahi payi…

Vinu – kya hua mom….

Mom – Shreya ne bola ki wo tumse pyaar karti hai to usne ruhanika ko black mail kiya ki agar ruhi yaha se dur nahi jayegi to wo tumhe maar dalegi…(crocodile tears)

Vinu - Shreya aisa nahi kar sakti…

Mom – kiya hai Vineet…tum samajh nahi paa rahe ho….wo tumhare saamne aapni nakli chre dikhati hai….pata nahi aur kithne shakal hai us ek shakal ke piche….

Vinu rushes out to shreya's hostel..

Vinu – kyu kiya tumne aise Shreya….

Shreya – maine kya kiya Vineet ….

Vinu – bas…apna yeh drama band karo…kyu tum hamare zindagi mein aaye ho ?maine kya bigada…kyu kiya…aise…ek baat kaan khol ke sun le….maine ruhi se hi pyaar kiya hai…na kabhi tumse pyaar kiya….na kar rah ahu…na kabhi karunga….

Shreya – vinu meri baat sun…maine sach main kuch nahi kiya….

Vinu – bas…ab please kabhi aapna shakal mat dikhao….and goes out…

FLASHBACK END…

Shreya – uss din ke baad meri aur vinu ke bich mein itne duriya bad gaye ki mujhe laga ki meri zindagi ki ahem hissa jo meri best friend Vineet tha…maine use kho diya…mujhe laga ki hum kabhi phir baat nahi kar payenge…par dil mein kahi ek hope tha jo tumhare roop main aayi hai…..

Everyone are having tears…

Shreya and ruhi run and hug each other…

Ruhi – maine bahot miss kiya tmhe…

Shreya – maine bhi….

They come out from the hug…

Vinu stands in his place and feels guilty…

Shreya and Vineet look at each other and slowly move towards each other…and they hug…

Vinu – I am sorry Shreya …..maine tumpe shak kiya….

Shreya – its ok….vinu….release from hug….main bas khush hoon ki mujhe aaj meri best friends mil gaye….she eyes Nikhil….

Nikhil and bring ruhi near….

Shreya puts ruhi's hand in Vineet's hand….

Everyone are having tears but this time happy tears…and they clap….

Vinu,nikhi,Shreya and ruhi have a group hug…..

Girl – hum bhi hai yaha….

Shreya – tumhe kaise bhul sakti hoon Bhabhi….

Girl (blushes) – Shreya…

Rajat pushes sachin forward…..

Shreya – aa jao bhai…kajal Bhabhi se mil lijiye…

They go to each and just stand without talking to each other…..

Abhi – sachin jao leke jao Kajal ko bahar ….hame pata hai ki hamare hote hue aap dono baat nahi karenge….

Both blush …

Girl – che….mujhe to koi dekhe ga hi nahi…main vapas jar ahi hu…

Vinu – tasha….tum to hamare shaaitaan ho…..tumhe kaise bhul skte ab yeh nautanki band kar….

Tarika – vivek jao jaldi nahi to ghar ulta kardegi tasha….

Tasha – tarika….

Vivesha blush…

Ruhi – ek minute ek kaam reh gaya….

Everyone – kya ?

Ruhi goes to abhijeet – INSPECTOR RUHANIKA REPORTING SIR…..

Kajal – INSPECTOR KAJAL REPORTING SIR….

TASHA – INSPECTOR TASHA REPORTING SIR…..

Abhi – welcome to cid Mumbai….

Everyone – what ?

Daya – ha..bhai…yeh teen Mumbai main transfer hogay…

Tarika,Shreya,purvi – wohoo….girls group bad gaya…

Nikhil – teen ladkiyo ke saath dimagh kharab ho raha hai…..ab 6….

Vinu – mar gaye…..

Girls – kya…

Vinu – kuch nahi…

Abhi – chalo bahi …jao bahar….dinner ke liye aa jaana…

They go….

* * *

 **At last done…sorry for late update….iss baar se try karungi ki jaldi update karu…..shayad iss weekend update karungi…yaha maine bahot reveal kardiya…..suspense clear kardi…sorry if u feel it is short...  
**

 **Jyoti teku – thnx….**

 **Laiba ejaz – reviews acha hi nahi hote…bure bhi hote….toh I wont mind…hare ka opinion alag hota hai….flaws hai to aap bata sakte hai…I am 14 years and in 9** **th** **standard…mujhe straight forward log bahot pasand hai….aap advise bhi de sakte hai…I don't mind…..jo bhi aapke man mein aaye bol do…..thnx sis….**

 **Guest – thnx….**

 **Aashvin – thnx…after 2-3 chaps…you will read dareya sscenes….for sure….**

 **Samaira – thnx dear…**

 **Duo angel – thnx….**

 **Karan – thnx….**

 **Shreya – no prob…its ok….thnx…**

 **Rk sweety – thnx…**

 **Nia 757 – thnx…**

 **Harshit bhaiya – I hope if u don't mind me calling you bhaiya….main aap ko jaldi add karungi…wo bhi daya sir se koi relation rakh ke…..pakka promise..**

 **Signing off,**

 **SONI**


	10. THE MOMENTS

**THE MOMENTS**

* * *

 **Precap: Shreya and Vineet had a past with a misunderstanding which created distance between them…The misunderstandings have been cleared with the entry of Ruhanika….Ruhanika and Vineet reunite as long lost lovers…..Kajal and tasha too enter….Abhirika,dareya and Rajvi send them out for some time so that they can spend time…**

* * *

Abhi – chalo bahi …jao bahar….dinner ke liye aa jaana…

They go….

Sajal:

They both are quite and they just go to the backyard….and sit on the bench…They keep looking at each other….

Sachin – Kajal….i missed u a lot…

Kajal – maine bhi tumhe bahot miss kiya Sachin….

Sachin – chalo kam se kam abhi mil gaye….

Kajal – hmm…tumhe pata hai aaj mein bahot khush hu…..meri transfer hamesha ke liye Mumbai me ho gayi….

Sachin – hmm….mai bhi…uss bhagwan ko hi pata hai ki hum itne dino se ek dusre se mile bina kaise bitaye..

Kajal – ha…sachin…pata nahi kaise guzar gaye itne saal…

Sachin – Kajal…I love u …

Kajal – I luv u too…sachin….

They hug…..and they share so many things that are endless…

Vivesha :

They are walking in the garden….holding hands…

Tasha – vivek…..

Vivek – hmm…

Tasha- kya hua…tum kuch baat nahi kar rahe ho….

Vivek – pata nahi chal raha hai ki kya batau…..itne sare baate andar chupe hai jo main tumse share karne ke liye intezaar kar raha tha…..

Tasha – jo baate bolne the…sab bol do….ab ye intezaar katham hogay…..

Vivek – Tasha….mein bahot khush hoon….aaj ham firse hamesha ke liye milke kaam karenge aur jaldi shaadi bhi karlenge aur uske baad main hamesha tumhara aur tum hamesha mera….

Tasha – nahi vivek…aisa nahi ho sakta hai….

Vivek – kya hua tasha….tum aisa kyun bol rahe ho…

Tasha – main kisi aur se pyaar karta hoon….

Vivek – kya ?

Tasha – ha…

Vivek – tasha …kyu kiya aise tumne…tumhe pata hai na ki main tumse behad pyaar karta hu….

Tasha – are yaar…just joking…..main tumhare alawa kisi aur se pyaar kar sakta hoon kya….tum meri jaan ho….

Vivek – plz…kabhi aise mazaak mat karo…bahot darr lagta hai…

Tasha – sorry….

Vivek – sorry ki bacchi…main tumhe aaj chodunga nahi….he starts running behind tasha…..

And they run around like kids…they get tired and sit on the bench….

Tasha – I luv u ….

Vivek – kya bola tumne…

Tasha – I luv u ..

Vivek – I luv u too..

They hug…

Viru :

They are walking on the terrace…

Vinu – ruhi..tum kabhi firse mujhe akela chod ke to nahi jaoge…

Ruhi – jo galti main eek bar ki…mai use nahi dohraungi….

Vinu – galti tumhari nahi thi ruhi…halat ki thi..

Ruhi – pata nahi vinu kyu…par mujhe abhi bhi guilt feel ho raha hai ki meri wajah se tumhare aur Shreya ke bich me duriya agaye….

Vinu(cups her face) – aisa kabhi mat socho…..tumne jo kuch bhi kiya Shreya ke liye kiya…..aur agar tumne uss din yeh descision nahi liya tho…pata nahi aaj Shreya…..sochna bhi mushkil ho raha…khairJo hua so hua…ab hum use bhul jaate hai….

Ruhi – ha…..kisine sahi kaha…jo meethi bate hai use yaad rakhna hai…naki ki buri yaadein..

They hug….

In the house….Shreya and tarika are preparing food….

Shreya – hmm….tarika main aaj bahoot khush hoon…..mera best friend aaj mujhe vapas mil gaya….

Tarika – wo…to dikh raha hai…..par mujhe kabhi nahi laga ki tum aur Vineet ke bich mein itna sab hua…

Shreya – pata nahi….par aaj sab duriyan katham…vaise purvi hai kaha ?

Purvi – kisine hame yaad ki…

Tarika – ha…maharani ji…abhi tumhari baat hi kar rahe the…

Purvi – hmm…to kya baat kar rahe the ?

Shreya – yahi ki aaj kal tumhe hamare liye time hi nahi hai….

Tarika – ha….very bad….

Purvi – are…aisa nahi hai…..

Shreya – are…aisa hi hai…..main abhi jake rajat ko complain karti hoon…..

Tarika – ha…chal Shreya …..main bhi aati hoon…vaise yaha kaam to ho gaya…

Purvi – oh..hello….

Shreya,tarika – hello…bye…

Purvi – are suno to..

Shreya – nahi aaj ham complain karke hi rahenge…..

Tarika – ha…chal Shreya…

They go…

Shreya – rajat…very bad….

Tarika – ha….rajat tumne bahot bura kiya….

Rajat – aree…..maine kya kiya ?

Shreya – huh…iitna sab karne ke baad tum puch rahe ho ki tumne kya kiya….

Rajat is confused…

Tarika – maine kabhi yeh exoect nahi kiya…

Duo – kiya kya hai rajat ne ?

Shreya – isne…yaani ki yeh jo aapke hone wale honewali pati hai..

Tarika- inhone hamare best friend ko hamse cheen liya….(she eyes abhijeet)

Rajat – tarika,Shreya…

Abhi – ha yeh maine bhi notice ki….very bad…daya gets his plan

Daya – ha…rajat tumne hamare behen ko hamse cheen liya….very bad huh…

Rajat – sir…maine kuch nahi kiya…

Purvi – sir…sach men rajat ne kuch nahi kiya…

Shreya – huh…dekho tarika….shaadi ke pehle hi rajat ko support kar rahi hai….

Tarika- dekha….yeh symptoms hai humse dur jaane ke kiye…

Rajat and purvi – bang their heads…..hey baghwaan….

Everyone starts laughing…..

Rajvi blush…..

Sajal,Viru and Vivasha come back…

Sachin –kya hua…?rajat tum laal tamatar kaise ban gaye….

Kajal – aur nahi to kya…purvi kuch kaam hai kya ?

Vivek – sir….aap blush kar rahe hai….how cute…

Tasha– aree…bas kijiye…kitna taang kichenge….

Shreya – ha…chalo/….jaake ke dinner khaate hai…

Abhi – ha….kal jaldi utna bhi hai…

They go….and eat lunch…..

Daya – chalo…bhai…sab kaha so rahe hai…yeh decide karlo..

Ruhi – main aur Shreya ek saath…kyu Shreya ?

Shreya – ya…obviously…bahot saare baatein hai…jo itne saal se main tujhse share karna chahti thi…

Tarika – main aur purvi….

Purvi – ya….done..

Kajal – main aur tasha….

Tasha – ha…im fine….

Abhi – mein aur daya….

Daya – boss…sabko pata hai….

Vineet – main vivek aur Nikhil….vaise ek room me to teen bed hai…

Sachin – main aur rajat…..

Abhi – chalo…ab decide ho gaya to….chalte hai…kal subha jaldi nikalna hai….

Everyone say good bye and go their rooms….

In ruhanika and shreya's room….

Shreya – bohot din hogay….aise baat karke…

Ruhanika – hmm….shreya…im sorry…

Shreya – kiskeliye….

Ruhi – meri wajah se tumhare aur Vineet ke beech me duriyaan aagyae…

Shreya – ruhi ….aisa kuch nahi hai…halat hi aisa tha…..ab yeh baat ke baare mein ham kabhi baat nahi karenge….

RUhi – waise…..yeh bol….ki tere life mein kon hai ?

Shreya – matlab ?

Ruhi – matlab…tum kis se pyaar karte ho….

Shreya turns blank….

Shreya – nahi ruhi…aisa kuch nahi hai…..

Ruhi – ab mujhse jhoot bologe…chal bata….

Shreya – sach ruhi…aisa kuch nahi hai…

Ruhi – Shreya…tu jhooth bol sakte ho…par tere aankh nahi hai…..

Shreya – ruhi….late ho raha hai…chal sothe hai…kal baat karte hai…

Ruhi – Shreya….kyun chupa rahe ho aapne aansoo…..

Shreya bursts out…. – ruhi…shayad meri kismet mein khushiyan likhe nahi hai….

Ruhi – Shreya kya hua….

Shreya – tum aur Vineet wapas meri life mein to aagaye…par kaash….mein jisse pyaar karti hoon…wo bhi mere life mein hote….

Ruhi – Shreya….kisse pyaar karti ho ?

Shreya – daya sir….2 saal se…bureau mein sabko pata hai…unhe bhi….

RUhi – hua kya hai ?

Shreya – shaayad wo mujhse pyaar karte hi nahi….sirf me hoon jo unse pyaar karti hoon…pagal hu main…..waqt katham ho rha hai….par….

Ruhi – matlab…

Shreya tells her everything about her mom's decision…

Ruhi – Shreya..jo bhi hoga…accha hoga…don't worry ab chalo so jaate hai…..

They sleep…..

Purvi and tarika ;

Purvi – tarika…..

Tarika – hmm….

Purvi – kabhi kabhi….kitna achha lagta hai na….yeh dosti…..ye pagalpan…..kitna achha lagta hai jab do best friends vapas mil jaate hai…

Tarika- ha…..main bahot khush hu…not just for Shreya…but Sachin,Kajal,tasha aur Vineet ke liye bhi….

Purvi – aur ruhi bhi bahot achhi hai….shreya ke liye…aapni life sacrifice kiya…

Tarika –unki dosti kabhi koi bhi nahi tod sakte hai…bhagwan bhi nahi…iss liye to aaj fir mil gaye….

Purvi – hmm….chalo…so jaate hai…late ho raha hai….

All of them sleep with hopes for a better day….

Next morning…..

The boys come down and see the girls setting everything for breakfast….

Abhijeet – good morning tarika ji…

Tarika- good morning abhijeet…

Tasha – vaise sir….hum bhi hai….

Abhi – ha…good morning….everyone….

Everyone- good ,…morning….. sir….

Abhi – are…maana ki hum ab college ja rahe hai mission ke liya…par iska matlab yeh todhi hai ki aaj bachhe ban jaye jo app gaye ki …good…morning…..sir….

Everyone laugh…..

Daya – waise….aap ladkiyan yeh sab karte kaise hai….jaldi utna…ready hoke breakfast bhi karna….

Abhi – yeh to mujhe bhi samajh nahi aata hai…

Kajal – sir…aapko tarika shaadi ke baat batayegi…

Abhirika blush….

Tarika –bas kijiye aap…..jaldi khaate hai aur college jaate hai….

Nikhil – vaise ek compliment to banta hai….

Girls – kya ?

Vivek – aap sab ko dekhkar college mein saare boys aap pe fida hojayenge….

Vineet – aap log itna cute aur gorgeous jo dikhte hai….

Girls – We know…..

They all start eating breakfast..

Daya – ha…main yeh bataana bhul gaya….

Abhi – the kabhi kuch yaad raha ki aaj tujhe yaad rahega ?

Daya – abhijeet…tumhe to main…khair….its serious….

Abhijeet – thik hai bolo….

Daya – mujhe students mein transfer kiya hai….

Rajat – kyun sir….

Daya – acp sor bol rahe the ki students ki ek department mein officer chahiye….to issliye…

Rajat – ohh…..

Abhi – are chalo…late ho raha hai….sab ko aapni duty yaad hai na…..

Everyone – ji sir….

Abhi – to…jispe bhi shaak hai uspe kadi so kadi nazar rakho…

Everyone – yes sir….

Daya – to chalo chalte hai…..

They go…

* * *

 **At last…. im able to write this chapter…im so sorry bout this…will try my best to update the next chapter soon….i had exams and ive been getting a lot of projects….hope u all will forgive me…and plz do review cuz the reviews are going down…by the way…I have successfully got 101 reviews….thnx everyone…this wouldn't have been possible without your support….please keep encouraging and supporting me…..all reviews are accepted…**

 **Laiba ejaz – no…I don't mind u calling me sis…and thnx…**

 **Vaiba –oh….thnx a lot…for those amazing compliments….and thnx fr reading my fanfic…**

 **Aakhya – thnx…**

 **Levisha – oh…how can I frgt u dear…..im actually working on ur plot…actually I want to complete one story before I move on to other due to my busy schedule…but don't give that plot to anyone…cuz im surely writing it…..its ok…I can understand that u were not able to review….and ya I surely wanna be frnds wid u….just pm me…**

 **Samaira – its ok samy(I hope u don't mind..)…..its fine…even I had exams…thnx a lot but u don't need to apologise…..**

 **Sulagna – are…sabr karo…..abhi nahi..par after 2-3 chapters ull luv that part…dekthe joa….sabr a phal meetha hota hai….**

 **Shreya BD – thnx….**

 **Aashvin- thnx….**

 **Guest – first thing….im not gonna bash u …it was ur duty nd u informed…..but no hard feelings…dear..ruhanika is not my frnd…she is just a character I introduced cuz I have other characters paired with other people….nd its just one OC….i don't know about others but im not at all interested in writing an OC story…..but trust its just this one character….u hvnt hurt me but I hv never posted any individual notes…I just include author notes in the end of the chapter which is legal in FF….**

 **Aftab – Will try to update it faster from this time…**

 **Shreya – thnx..dear…**

 **Anamika kundra – its ok…..meri bhi exams chal rahe the…I can understand….thnx…**

 **Harshit – thnx….**

 **Nia 757 – thnx….**

 **Annu di – thnx di…its ok…**

 **RK sweety – thnx….**

 **Jyoti teku – im fine…I will add dareya soon…..thnx….**


	11. MISSION COLLEGE DAYS

**MISSION COLLEGE DAYS**

* * *

 **Precap : The long lost lovers unite…..The CID team spends some memorable moments….Ruhi gets to know that Shreya loves Daya….Everyone are ready for MISSION COLLEGE DAYS….Daya is transferred into the students batch…Everyone leave to the college….**

* * *

CID reaches FLORIDA CAREER COLLEGE…

Abhijeet – sab ready ha na…koi gadbad nahi hona chahiye aur apne disguise naam yaad rakhna…'

Everyone – yes sir….

Abhijeet – lets disperse….and yes….ruhanika tumara naam divyanka menon hai…tasha tumhara minni Mehta aur Kajal tumhara avanthi vadhera..Shreya and daya …tum log ek department hai…Nikhil, Vineet aur ruhanika ek department mein..purvi aur Sachin ek department mein..kajal and tasha ek department mein….

Everyone move to their departments….

Daya and Shreya :

Daya– Shreya..oh I mean Priya dhyaan rakhna padega….sab ko properly observe karna hai..

Shreya – right Prabhjot(daya)so hum dono last benches mein aap right wing aur mein left wing….

Daya– done…all the best…

Shreya – u too….

They go…

Nikhil, ruhanika and vineet:

Nikhil –divyanka(ruhi) …kisiko patane ko try kar…

Ruhi – wo kyu Mahesh(nikhil) ?

Nikhil – kise pata koi secret pata chalega…

Ruhi – rit….tum bhi…waise tumhe batane ka koi faida nahi…tum to wahi karte ho…

Nikhil – bas kar chal….

Vineet – ill do the same as Mahesh….

They go…

Purvi and Sachin ….

Sachin – Shraddha(purvi)..kuch plan banega to behtar hoga…

Purvi – Main bhi wahi soch rahi thi hrishikesh(Sachin)

Sachin – ek kaam karte hai..get into a gang jaha log tumhe aasani se secrets batayenge….ill do the same…

Purvi – done….

They go….

Kajal – minni(tasha)…dhyaan rakhna…

Tasha – u too avanthi(Kajal)

They go….and get into investigation….

Dareya department –

Shreya and daya enter the class like strangers…The professor did'nt enter the class yet….

A group of boys call Shreya nd…

Guy – Shreya : oo…beautiful lady idhar aa….

Shreya goes… - ji…

Guy – teri naam kya hai….

Shreya – priya kaur…

Guy – achha naam hai…waise main ritik hun…

Shreya – ok…

Ritik – suno…class waalo yaha dekho….and he holds Shreya…

Everyone look at them…

Shreya – kya kar rahe ho tum ?

Ritik – are…meri pyaari priya..ek kiss de…chodungi..

Shreya – main kyu doon….tu hai kon…

Ritik – ritik bola tha na…chal kiss de…

Daya is boiling with anger….but keeps quite…

Ritik starts coming close to Shreya…..Shreya slaps him tightly….

Ritik – mujhe thapad maara…..abhi batati hoon tujhe….jis gaal(cheek) pe thapad maara…usi gaal pe kiss karwaungi….

Shreya – tum nahi kar paoge…chal hat…

Ritik – aaj tak meri ragging gang ki history mein kisine tumhari jaise ulta nahi palte….

Shreya – tum mujhe rag nahi kar poage…

Ritik – abhi batati hoon….

He starts holding Shreya tightly nd starts forcing her….

PUNCH…Daya gives a punch to ritik…

Daya – ladki se badtameezi mein nahi sahunga…

Ritik – abe…tu kon hai…

Daya – Probjhot bhalla…

RItik – ek dunga na…tum nahi sah paoge…

Daya - maine to de diya….

The gang boys…

Boy 1 goes to ritik and whispers…..- Ritik ab chod de…ladki ko akele pakadte hai jab yeh probjot nahi hai….

Ritik – ok manish…

Boy 1(manish) – chal yaha se….matter abhi close karte hai…

Daya – yahi behter hai tere liye….

And they go…

Shreya – hello I am priya kaur…thnx for saving me mr.

Daya – prabjhot….its my pleasure and aap bahot bahadur hai….

Girl – hi.. I am namitha…would you like to be my frnd ?

Shreya – hi…I am priya…glad to meet you….actually mein college main nayi hoon..to mujhe yaha ragging hoti hai ye nahi pata chala…

Nami – yaha to bahot ragging hoti hai priya…roz ki kahani hai ye…

Daya – principal ko complain kyu nahi karte…

Nami – ji…yaha agar kisine ne principal se complain ki to uska khair nahi…sab darte hai…waise yeh Abhimanyu hai….

Daya extends hand – prabjhot…

Abhimanyu reches and shakes – Abhimanyu…

Nami – so aap kaha se hai..

Shreya – actually mein (thinks) Ahmedabad se hoon…

Daya – aur mein delhi se hoon…

Nami – ohk….main Banglore se hun..aur abhi bhi banglore se hain…

Proffesor enters…and Dareya start observing every student closely…

Virunik department:

They also enter the class like strangers…

Ruhi – hello…im divyanka…would you like to be my frnd….

Varun – hello beautiful…im varun….ya surely would love to be your frnd….nd sorry agar if you felt bad that I called u beautiful…but u sure are…

Ruhi – thanks for the compliment…actually I am new here…so I don't know anyone here…

Varun – no prob…ill help u out….

Ruhi – to aap north mein kaunse state se hai…

Varun – aapko kaisa pata chala…

Ruhi – aapke id card pe monter tongue hindi likha gaya hai….

Varun – hmm…sharp eye sight…waise mein Mumbai se hoon…aap ?

Ruhi – main Rajkot se hoon…

Varun – ohk..chaliye main aapko apni friends se introduce karta hoon..

Ruhi – ji chaliye…

Varun – hey people…yeh hai divyanka….hamari college ken aye student..divyanka (pointing toward each)yeh tarun hai…yeh samyukta aur yeh tarunika…yeh(pointing towards Vineet and Nikhil)sorry maine aapko pehchana nahi…

Tarun – yeh Rajeev(vineet) hai aur yeh Mahesh(Nikhil) hai….ham aane wale the inn logo ko introduce karne ke liye…

Tarunika – aur tum hi aagaye…

Ruhi – by chance…aap twins hai kya….

Everyone – ha….

Samyukta – lo tarun aur taru…inhe bhi pata chal gaya…

They laugh…meanwhile the professor comes in…They go take their seats and virunik start their mission….and their teacher is RAJAT – Siddhart Malhotra – our science topper…

Sachvi ( not a couple but the department ):

They enter…

Sachvi – may we come in sir ?

Profess – why are you late ?

Sachin – sir we are new students so we haven't got any notice about the lecture timings….

Proffess – ok…enter but enquire about the timings and abide by them…

Purvi – yes sir…we sure will…

Profess – what r ur names ?

Purvi – I am Shraddha…

Sachin – I am rishikesh…

Profess – ok..go nd take ur seats…

Sachvi – yes sir…

They start their job too….

Shajal (Kajal nd tasha…):

They go in and as they enter two girls bump into them….

Girls – im so sorry…we dint notice you….

Kajal – its ok….

Girl 1 – anyway im krithika…

Girl – nd I am sruthi….

Kajal – hi…I m avanthi…

Tasha – and im minni….

Krithi – glad to meet you…

Tasha – same here….

Sruthi – so…do you both know each other befor ?

Kajal – ya…we r cousin sisters…

Krithi – nice…its actually fun to have a cousin of ur same age…

Shajal – so true….

They laugh….Proffessor Manish Mehta – vivek – cid's physics medalist arrives….everyone settle in class nd the lecture starts and so does the mission…

Chemistry lab…..

Lab incharge – Shweta bansal….

Salunke sir couldn't come due to health issues…

Guy – hello ..aap ?

Tarika – ji…main Shweta bansal…nayi lab incharge…aur aap ?

Guy – ji main…karan….lab incharge…

Tarika – milke achha laga karan ji…

Karan – mujhe bhi…I guess students aate hi honge so we better keep necessary things ready…

Tarika – yes…lets go…

They go inside to experiments area nd get things ready nd meanwhile students come….

LUNCH TIME :

Tarika comes out of lab and so does karan…

Karan picks Tarika's hand nd kisses her hand….

ABhijeet – Gaurav Khanna passes this place and sees karan kissing tarika's hand and fumes…

Karan – this is for the beautiful lady Shweta…

Tarika – thnx….

Karan – Lunch ke baad milte hai…filhaal to mujhe apne colleagues ke saath meeting hai…

Tarika – ji…bye…

Karan – bye….

Abhijeet goes to tarika:

Abhi – yeh kya hai…shweta ji….aap bina kisiko jaane aise kar nahi sakte…

Tarika – Gaurav maine kya kiya…

Abhi – uss ladke ko aise kiss karne ki kya jarurat thi…

Tarika(sensing his jealousy) – wo karan hai…lab incharge…

ABhi – jo bhi hai…aise karne nahi dena tha aapko…

Tarika – jealous ha…

Abhi – ha…hoon… jealous…(realising…)nahi…aisa nahi hai…chaliye khaana khaate hai…

Tarika – ha…ha…chalo..

They go…

Dareya,Shajal,virunik,sachvi r in different parts of the canteen…

Dareya :

Shreya – yaha saare departments mein aise ragging karte hai kya…

Nami – nahi priya…sirf hamare department mein hota hai…

Daya – aisa kyun ?

Abhimanyu – aisa iss liye hai ki baaki saare departments mein sirf nerds hai…sirf hamare department mein nerds aur gangsters ka mixture hai…kuch log mechanics banenge aur kuch log mechanical engineers…(sarcastically)

They laugh….

Virunik :

Ruhi – aaj toh mujhe bahot maza aaya …kabhi socha nahi ki ek din mein ham itne ache dost ban sakenge….

Vineet – waise yaha ragging hota hai kya ?

Tarun – suddenly yeh question kyun pucha aapne rajeev ?

Vineet – actually mere purine college mein bahot karte the…yaha nahi kar rahe hai…to im surprised…

Samyukta – aapko kisne kaha ki yaha ragging nahi hoti hai….

Nikhil – matlab yaha ragging hoti hai…

Tarunika – ji…ha…mahesh…sirf ek hi department mein hoti hai…mechanical engg. Mein…bahot rag karte…maine bahot incidents sune…

Ruhi POV – Shreya to isis department mein hai….bas uska kuch nah o…waise wo ek cid officer hai aur sath sath jeeju bhi hai…no problem…

Shajal :

Kajal – I am very happy ki mujhe itne acche dost mile…

Tasha – aree…say we are…

Kruthi – actually hum bhi hai….kyun sruthi ?

Sruthi – obviously….i cant ignore the fact that u girls r so mingly…

Kajal – u girls r mingly too..

And they do their funny girly talk and have fun…

Sachvi :

They are sitting alone….

Suddenly juice falls on Sachin's shirt…

Sachin – gosh….

Girl and boy – im sorry…

Sachin – its ok…ill wash up and be back…

He goes….

Girl – can we sit here…

Purvi – ya sure….

Boy – hi…I am viren…

Purvi – hi…im Shraddha….

Girl – I am sanju…

Purvi – glad to meet u…by the way he is hrishikesh….

Boy – k….

Sachin comes meanwhile…

Girl – im so sorry…I actually tripped…

Sachin – its happens…its ok….

They introduce themselves…

Sanju – r u guys new ?

Sachin – ya…we r…

Purvi – mid term joiners…

Viren – k….

Sanju – so…u guys met here r u know each other before ?

Purvi – we r best friends from quite a few years…

Viren – interesting….

TRINGGGG…the luch break gets over…lectures resumed and so did the MISSION COLLEGE DAYS….

They day gets over…..and everyone moves back home….

* * *

 **At last again…..i managed to update the chappy exactly in a week...i last updates it on last wednesday and today is wenesday again...hopefully ill update one before 23** **rd** **December….i am very happy cuz I got many reviews this time…I need ur suggestion..do u want me to extend mission teenagers to 2 more chapters or just show small investigation and incidents..nd take a leap and conclude the mission nd start cid holiday time…do tell me…if u need more investigation scenes…I need to think a lot….so plz tell me ur opinion….thnx for ur support…**

 **Sulagna – ha..ha…I know ur very happy….waise u hav a surprise after about 3 chapters…wait and watch…**

 **Levisha – I shld say thnx for giving me such a great plot but im sorry to say that I will take time to write the story coz im keen on completing one before moving on to another cuz I rarely get any free time….but I will surely write on ur plot once im done wid this….**

 **Shweta04 – dara hi diya tumne…main to darr gaya jab tumne bola ki main ab achha nahi likhti hoon…par jab next line padha tha maine I wad dancing and jumping…main nahi janti thi ki main itni achi likthi hu….thanks a lot….tumhari har comment se mein bahot motivate ho jaati hu…**

 **Geet – thnx a lot dear…**

 **Guest – though Shreya is sachin's sister she doesn't live wid him cuz its not his own house it's a rented one nd he lives wid rajat…nd Shreya is quite independent…so she doesn't depend on Sachin…**

 **Karanbeast – lo…upload ho gaya…..thnx a lot...**

 **Shreya – I totally agree that exams are the worst days…thnx a lot…**

 **Guest – thnx a lot…**

 **Guest – nahi…iss story mein siddhart nahi hai….**

 **Guest – bahot jaldi dareya kareeb aajayenge bas kuch aur sabr karo…**

 **RK sweety – thnx….**

 **Jyothi teku – thnx..**

 **Luv u Shreya – here I updated it…nd thnx a lot…**

 **Harshit bhaiyya – thnx a lot…**

 **Ammunikki – thnx dear…**

 **Nia757 – thnx a lot…**

 **VaiBa – thnx a lot dear….**

 **All types of reviews are welcome….**

* * *

 **Signing off,**

 **SONI**


	12. MISSION COLLEGE DAYS - II

**MISSION COLLEGE DAYS – 2**

* * *

 **Precap: mission college days starts…the team is divided into teams….Shreya gets ragged but daya saves her…the day goes with investigation….**

* * *

The team gets back home…

Abhi – to kaise raha mission…

Ruhi – accha tha…maza to aaya hai…

Vinu – aur mujhe bhi kisipe shak nahi hua….

Nikhil – ji sir…everyone seems fine…

Daya – to aapke department to clean hai…

Virunik – yes sir….

Tasha – sir…hamare dept. mein bhi sab clean chit lagte hai…

Sachvi – sir ours too….

Abhi – k…daya aapka ?

Ruhi – Shreya hamne suna ki aapke dept. main ragging hoti hai…

Shreya – ha..ruhi sahi suna…us badmaasho ne mujhe rag karne ki koshish ki aur badtammezi bhi…mujhe to unpe hi shak hai…

Abhi – hua kya hai ?

Daya tells them the whole issue…

Vinu – unke itni himmat….ek baar mission khatam hojay…main unhe nahi chodungi…

Daya – boss…mujhe lagta hai ki yehi log hai….

Abhi – hmmm…mujhe bhi aise hi lag raha hai….

They discuss about what happened in mission...

TRINGGGG…Daya – excuse me…phone attend karke aata hu…

Daya – hello bhai…bhul gaya mujhe…

Guy – are nahi yaar….bas busy tha…

Daya – ha..ha…harshit to itna busy tha ki apna best friend se baat karne ke liye time nahi hai….

Harshit – mujhe hi to bolega na…..tu bhi to phone kar sakta hai na….

Daya – wo…wo…kkhair chodo….kya haal hai ?

Harsh – main to thik hu…waise maine yeh baatane ke liye call ki that mein US jaa raha hu…ek project aaya hai….

Daya – ohk..tob kab lautega ?

Harsh – pata nahi but I guess 1 year…

Daya – hmm….chal take care…

Harsh – thanks yaar…..u too…

Daya – bye…

Harsh – bye….

Daya goes back….

Daya – hogay mission ke baare mein discuss karna….ab todha khaane ke liye kuch milega ?

ABhi – ho to gaya hai….

Tarika – chalo girls banate khaane….

Shreya – to kis kis ko coffee chahiye….

They tell and girls go and prepare the food…they eat dinner and go to their respective rooms…

Ruhi – Shreya tune kyu nahi bola daya sir ko ki tum unse pyaar karte ho….

Shreya – kya batati ruhi…..bureau main sab ko pata hai ki I love him aur even daya sir knows it…..tab bhi unhone kuch nahi kaha…..

Ruhi – shayad wo dar rahe hai…

Shreya – I can understand but mujhe bhi rejection se darr lag raha hai..par please I don't want to talk about this…

Ruhi – as your wish…chalo so jaate hai…

They sleep….

After 5 days….

Everyone is getting ready but not as usual…and they are not getting ready in at morning but at dawn…. They are in full rush…

Because they are having a masked ball room dance….

They all rush to college as it already 6 pm….and the event starts at 6:30…

IN THE BALLROOM :

Host – ladies and gentle men…welcome to this wonderful evening…thanx for joining us…. U all are looking gorgeous and handsome….so let us start with the event…it goes like this…the boys and girls will put on their masks….The girls will stand in a line and so will the boys….the boys will go to a girl they wish to dance with without knowing who it is and ask them for dance…the girls can reject if they do not want to dance with a person…so lets start…

Everyone gets their partners…our officers fate that they get their desired partner…

When dareya come together…They feel something similar…something different but yet very(feelings cannot be expressed in words…)

Daya and Shreya,vineet and ruhanika,tarika and abhijeet,vivek and tasha,Sachin and Kajal,rajat and purvi get paired as decided by destiny…They all have a romantic and wonderful evening dancing as a couple…..

Next day :

The lectures gets over and its lunch time….

Peon – bhalla the principal is calling you…

Everyone leaves to canteen but Shreya is left in the class cuz she is packing her bag…

Ritik and group enters….Shreya sees this and tries to escape….Meanwhile principal's cabin..,.

Daya – sir aapne bulaya…

Principal – yes prabhjot….plz go in there (showing a room…)

He goes and sees the cid team…

Daya – kya hua….aap sab yaha….

Abhi – daya….hame prrofs mil gaya…

Daya – kya..kaun hai…

ABhi – ritik and team….

Daya – really…

Sachin – yes sir…and shows some photographs…

Tasha – daya sir….shreya kaha hai….

Daya – Shreya..(he looks around)jab mein aaya tha to she was packing he bag…shaayad canteen gayi hai…

Vineet enters…..- nahi sir…shreya nahi dikhi mujhe… main canteen se hi aa rha hu…aur ha…ritik aur uske team bhi nahi dikhe mujhe…..

Daya (remembers) – shit…boss shreya khatre main hai….

Abhi – kya hua ?

Daya – ritik ne uske saath pehle din ched chad ki aur usne challenge bhi ki hai ki jis gaal pe shhreya ne thapad maara usi gaal pe kiss karwaega….oh god….

Sachin – sir chaliye jaldi chalte hai…

IN THE CLASS :

Shreya – ritik jaane do mujhe..

Ritik – are jaane maan…khwaab pure karke to jao…..(Starts coming closer)

Shreya starts defending…

All the boys join…they start forcing Shreya….they hold Shreya tightly….

Shreya(almost crying) – ritik chodo….hato….she tries escaping but the guys pin her down…..

Ritik – tries to kiss her…

BANGDaya breaks the door….the guys move back….

Shreya runs and hugs Tarika…

Daya – chune ki koshis bhi kaise ki tune ?tune meri Shreya ko choone ki koshis ki…..(no one except abijeet realize this because the girls are busy comforting Shreya and the CID boys are busy bashing the guys….)

THEY bash up the guys and then they arrest them and tell the phaansi dialogue…

They move home….

Tarika – Shreya…idhaar aake baitho…main dawai lagati hoon…

Shreya – aa rahi hu…

Vineet – kya hua tarika ?

Shreya – kuch nahi vinu chota sa kharoch…

Tarika (shows the wound)- isse chota bolte hai Vineet,…..

Shreya – tarika chod do na….

Everyone come down…..

Tasha and Kajal – yay…mission college days khatam….

Vivek and Sachin – and successful…..

Everyone – woho….

Abhi – Shreya….tum thik to ho…

Shreya – yes sir…..

They all discuss about the holidays…

Purvi – shukr hai ki kal se holidays shuru…

Rajat – I know right…kal to pura relaxing…

Sachin – ha bahi…aur kal girls aapko khaana banana ki jarurat nahi hai…ham bahar khalenge….

Girls – waise app log banana ke liye bolenge bhi na…tab bhi kaana nahi banega….

Nikhil – waise sponser kaun hai….

Vineet – rajat sir hai na….

Rajat is drinking water and suddenly hears this and starts coughing….

Everyone laugh…..

Rajat – bhai…main kyun…

Vivek – aapko sponser iss liye karna hai ki aapne jabse purvi ko propose ki tabse aapne hame treat nahi kya….

Abhi – agar uss perspective se dekhenge to tumhe,Vineet aur Sachin ko dena hai…

Vivek – sir main kaha se bhich mmain aagaya…

Daya – tumhe pata hona chahiye…..

Everyone starts laughing….

They have some fun and spend their day wonderfully awaiting for the upcoming holidays…..

* * *

 **Here is the update people…..faster than lst time….my next update will only be after 27** **th** **…cuz ill be out of station from tomorrow…By the way MERRY CHRISTMAS …..happy new year bnext update mein boldungi….i know that today's chappy was not good…im sorry…..i knoe it is short but I have an explanation….i told you people that ill give an update before Christmas vacation and the vacation starts from Thursday….tommorow I need to attend some functions so I had to update it today…..and today unfortunately my school bus met with an accident do I injured my elbow…..im better now….this is all I could type in…anyway next chapter CID team's holiday is going to start and lot of fun things are going to take place….and ya..i got an idea….its like for every chapter I post ull have to rate it for 1 – 5 where 1 being the lowest and 5 being the highest…**

 **5 – excellent**

 **4 – very good**

 **3 – ok…**

 **2 – average**

 **1 – bad…..**

 **For every rating plz give a small reason…..its ok if ur too busy to five a small review….**

 **Sulagna – thnx…**

 **Duo's pari – im sorry dear…I couldn't extend the mission college days cuz I couldn't think of any incidents and thnx….**

 **Aftab – thnx…**

 **Aakhya – thnx dear…im trying and I will try my best to update it faster…sorry…maaf kardo…**

 **Shweta – ha..ha….ur welcome…tum na ur very humorous… thnx…aur ha…le update karliya 23** **rd** **ke 1 din pehle…**

 **Karan – thnx…sabr karo…bas todha aur….dareya moments mil jayenge…**

 **Harshit bhaiyya – thnx..bhaiyya…aur aapki toh entry hogayi…**

 **VaiBa – thnx…..**

 **RK sweety – thnx dear…**

 **Shreya best – thnx….**

 **Luv u shreya – thnx…**

 **Nia757 – thnx…**

 **Crazy for abhirika – thnx dear…aur ha CID ke holiday next update se start ho rahe hai….**

 **Thanks everyone for your support….Take care…MERRY CHRISTMAS…and do review…..**

* * *

 **Signing off,**

 **SONI**


	13. THE PLANNING AND CONFESSION

**THE PLANNING**

 **Precap** **:** **CID's mission is successful... As told by DCP** **chitrole their holidays are to begin...**  
Morning...

Abhijeet and daya are the first ones to wake up...

Abhi - good morning daya...

Daya - good morning boss...

Abhi - to aaj ka plan plan kya hai ?

Daya - kuch zyada nahi...

Abhi - Matlab tune kuch to socha tha...

Daya - yup...

Abhi - kya hai ?

Daya - main yeh soch raha tha ki main shreya ko kaise propose karunga...

Abhi - mera bhai to bada romantic hogaya...

Daya - abhijeet.. Tum na kabhi bhi shuru ho jaate ho..vaise tumne bhi to promise kiya tha ki jis din mera life settle hoga usi din tum bhi aapne zindagi mein settle ho jaoge...to ab tumhe bhi tarika ko propose kyu nahi karte..

Abhi - hmm...shayad tum sahi kah rahe ho...

BOY ENTERS...

Boy - kya baate ho rahe hai sir ?

Daya - arre rajat aao na...kuch khaas baat nahi ho raha hai..

Rajat - sir..mujhe aapse baat karna hai..

Abhi - kya hua rajat... Sab thik hai na...

Rajat - ji sir...sab thik hai...actually mein soch rah tha ki main purvi ko arrangements ke saath propose karu ?

Daya - wah bhai...kya timing hai ?

Rajat - Matlab ?

Abhi - Matlab yeh hai ki ham bhi wahi soch rahe the...

Rajat - toh kya plan bane ?

Daya - abhi tak to kuch nahi...tumne kuch socha hai kya ?

Rajat - ji sir... Maine plan to banaya hai par mujhe aapke help chahiye...

Abhi - sure...pehle batao to sahi...

Rajat - Maine socha tha ki main purvi ko...

Daya - wah bhai...kya mast ka idea hai...

Rajat ruffles his hair in shyness...

Guy 1 - wah...rajat... Mujhe nahi pata tha ki tum itna romantic ho sakte ho...

Guy 2 - aur nahi to kya...main to hairan hogaya...

Rajat - vineet ..nikhil...tum log kab aaye ?

Vineet - jab aapke plans ban rahe the purvi ko propose karne ka plan...

Rajat - ab bas bhi karo...abhijeet sir aapka plan kya hai ?

Abhi - Maine decide kiya ki main tarika ji ko...

Nikhil - ooo...

Rajat - kya plan hai sir...superb...

Daya - aakhir...bhai kiska hai...

Abhi - ae...bas kar nautanki tu bata...

Daya - fine to suno...

Abhi - sun rahe hai...

Daya - to main pehle shreya ko...

Abhi - wah..mera sher...bahot kuch seekliya mujhse...

Daya - boss...bas kar...

Rajat - are daya sir..abhijeet sir chup kyu hojaye..aap k plan to sabse best hai...

Daya - bas..bas aur nahi...

Abhi - OK...ab yeh decide karna hai ki hame kab propose karna hai...

Everyone - kal...

Abhi - chill...sab achanak kal kyun bole ?

Vineet - iss liye kyunki ham aur din ladkiyo se chupa nahi sakte...

Daya - kisne bola ladkiyo se chupane ke liye ?

Nikhil - Matlab ?

Abhi - Matlab yeh ki ham ladkiyo se bhi help lenge...

Rajat - agar girls ne leak kardi to..

Abhi - nahi karenge...I'm sure...

Daya - OK...toh main purvi ko yaha bulaata hoon...

Daya calls purvi - hello purvi...busy ho ?

Purvi - nahi bhai kyu ?

Daya - mujhe Teri help chahiya...akele mere room me aao...

Purvi - OK...aarahi..5 min...

Daya - hmm..

Call cut...

Abhi - daya purvi aa rahi hai ?

Daya - usne bola ki who 5 minute mein yaha hogi...

Meanwhile shreya enters- sir..breakfast ready hai...niche aayiye...

Abhi - shreya...

Shreya - ji sir...

Rajat - darwaja band karo aur andaar aao...

Shreya - OK...she closes the door...kya hua ?

Daya - kuch nahi abhijeet aur rajat ko tumhari help chahiye thi..

Shreya - kiskeliye sir...

Abhi - WO mujhe tarika ko propose karna hai...

Rajat - aur mujhe purvi ko...

Shreya - ohh...toh yeh baat hai...kya baat hai sir...waise mujhe karna kya hai ?

Abhi - tumhe...

Rajat - aur...

Shreya - ok done...im in ...

Rajat and abhi - thnx shreya...

Shreya - are...sir..isme thanks ki kya jarurat hai...apne doston ke liye to itna kar sakti hun...

Rajat - fhir bhi...

Purvi enters - bhai..aapne bulaya...

Abhi - ha..purvi aao na...

Purvi - kya hua bhai...aur shreya tum yaha ?

Shreya - purvi..abhijeet sir ko tumhari help chahiye thi...

Purvi – kiskeliye Shreya ?

Shreya – tarika ko propose karne ke liye…

Purvi – woo…kya baat hai bhai….

Abhi – aree…purvi…pagal ho kya….shor mat macha….

Purvi – shh….sorry…to batayiye kya karna hai…

Shreya – hume…

Purvi – hmm…plan toh bada acchha hai….

Shreya – main abhi aati hun….

She goes..

Purvi – daya bhai…aap ka plan kya hai…

Daya – tume kaise pata hai…

Purvi – mujhe sab kuch pata chal jata hai….

Daya – batata hun…par tarika ko bula lete hai….

Tarika – kisine yaad kiya aur main aagayi…

Abhi – tarika ji…kaise hai aap….

Tarika – main thik hu…tum kaise ho abhijeet ?

Abhi – main bhi thik hun….

Daya clears his throat intentionally….

Daya – waise tarika mujhe tumhari help chahiye….

TArika – to bolo….kya help kar sakti hun…

Daya – tum log Shreya ko…

Tarika – mujhe nahi pata tha ki CID ki senior inspector daya itna romantic ban sakta hai….kyun purvi ?

Purvi – main bhi yahi soch rahi thi tarika….

Daya – bas..bas…waise purvi ek glass paani milega….

Purvi – ha..bhai..abhi layi…

She goes…

Tarika – chalo..niche aao..breakfast ready hai…mujhe table set karna hai….

She is about to leave…

Rajat – tarika ruko…

Tarika – kya hua….

Rajat – mujhe bhi help chahiye….

Tarika – bolo….purvi ko propose karne mein main tumhe help kaise kar sakti hun…

Rajat – tumhe aur Shreya ko purvi ko….

Tarika – done…to breakfast ke liye chale….

Abhi – hmm…ham aate hai..tum jao…

She goes…

Abhi – daya…rajat…aaj hi propose kar lete hai na….

Daya – kyun boss….intezaar nahi ho raha….

Rajat – sir...tarika kahi nahi bhag rahi hai….

Abhi – nahi aisa nahi hai…but I guess aaj propose kar lenge to behtar hoga and also daya khas kar ke tumhe dher nahi karna chahiye…

Daya – ur right boss….mujhe problem nahi hai…

Rajat – sir…mujhe bhi problem nahi hai but arrangements ke liye time hoga ?

Vineet – ham hain na…

Nikhil – yes sir….ham karlenge aur saath saath Sachin sir aur vivek,Kajal,ruhanika aur tasha ko bhi samjha denge..

Daya – toh..arrangements bhi hogay…ab hamara part baaki hai..chalo….

Abhi – samjh gaya..chalo rajat…

Rajat – yes sir….chaliye…

THEY GO FOR BREAKFAST….

BREAKFAST IS DONE….

Daya – Kajal…mujhe,abhijeet aur rajat ko kisi seminar ke liye invite kiya gaya hai to ham lunch ke liye ghar main nahi honge…

Kajal – ok sir….

Abhi – toh nikle rajat…

Rajat – yes sir…

THEY EXIT….

Vineet – ruhi….ghumne chale…..

Ruhi – nahi Vineet…baad me jaate hai…..meri mood nahi hai….

Vinu(pov) – plan chopat karne mein lage rahti hai…text karta hun….ruhi…proposal ke plans ban rahe hai…tujhe samjhaana hai…..ok kar..

Ruhi reads – nahi…chalo na vinu…jaate hai..

Tasha – achanak kya hua….

Ruhi – kuch…kuch nahi…mood aagaya to jaa rahi hun…and texts tasha – tum bhi aao..proposal plans ban rahe hai….

Tasha – vivek…chalo na..ham bhi chalte hai..na…

Vivek – tashu…kal chalte hai..main thak gaya hun…

Nikhil – bhai..ladki khud bula rahi hai…chance miss kyun kar rahe ho….jao na…

Vivek – sahi hai…chalo chalte hai…

Tasha – Vineet…hame on the way drop karlo na…

Vinu – ok..chalo…

Sajal – ruko na..hame bhi kahi drop kardo….

Ruhi – chaliye….chalte hai….

Tasha – purvi,Shreya,tarika ham lunch tak pahunch jaayenge…

Trio – ok….

Nikhil – main bhi aata hu…mujhe bus stop mein chod dijiye…mujhe ek friend se milna hai.,,,

Tasha – ok..chalo..

The others go….

IN CAR…

Sachin – kaha jaa rahe hai…

Vinu – yahi ek garden hai…wahi..

Kajal – sab ?

Ruhi – ha…aur kya….waise vinu..car main hi samjha do..garden mein rukne ki kya jarurat hai….

Vinu – ok…yahi sahi hai…to abhijeet sir,daya sir aur rajat ne decide kiya ki wo aaj raat ko tarika ,Shreya aur purvi ko propose karenge…toh hame is keliye arrangements karna hai….

Tasha- to..bolo kya karna hai ?

Nikhil – hame…

Vivek – to kaam divide kar lete hai na….

Tasha – hmm….to main aur vivek rajat ke arrangemnts karenge…

Vinu – main aur ruhi daya sir ka…

Sachin – aur main aur Kajal abhijeet sir ke…

Nikhil – aur main ?

Vivek – Nikhil tum transport arrangements aur ek aur idea mein help karo…

Nikhil – kaise idea vivek ?

Vivek – ham in teeno couples ke….

Everyone- wah…kya idea hai…bahot maza aayega….

Vineet – toh kaam pe lag jaate hai….with a smirk…

AT 4:00 p.m.

Abhi,daya and rajat return home…

Daya – hello people…we're back…

Kajal – seminer kaise tha sir ?

Abhi – acha tha…

Rajat – waise..taru yeh tere liye….

Abhi – Shreya…yeh tere liye…

Daya – aur purvi …yeh lo…

They handover packets…

Shreya – sir…kya hai yeh ?

Rajat – khol ke dekho…

They open and find dresses…

Tarika – rajat…iski kya jarurat thi ?

Daya – hai na jarurat….aaj sham ko party hai…ACP sir ne organize ki hai…toh yeh pehenke aao…

Purvi – thanks bhai…bahot acchaa hai…

Shreya – sach mein sir…bahot acha hai..thnx….turns to other girls…aap log kya pehenne waale hai..?

Ruhi – hamne kharide hai naye dress…ham wahi pehnenge….

Tarika – waise….party kitne bajeh hai ?

Daya – 6 o clock….

Kajal – oh…damn…already 4 baj gayi hai…..chalo jaldi ready hote hai…

Tasha – ha…chalo na….nahi toh late honge…they rush upstairs…

Nikhil – sir…yeh ladkiya bhi na…party aur shopping ke naam sunte hi bhaag padte hai…

Vinu – ladkiyan hai hi aise…

Abhi – chalo bhai…ham bhi ready hote hai…

They get ready…

The boys come down…

Daya – purvi – ready hogay sab…

Purvi – nahi bhai…10 minute….

Abhi – pata nahi inke das minute kab khatam honge….

The girls come down and the boys can't take their eyes off their girls…..

Tarika is wearing a purple one piece with a piece of net at the knees …

Shreya is wearing a white,violet and blue combined long fock…

Purvi is wearing a black one piece….

Ruhanika is wearing a indigo colored frock till her knees …

Kajal is wearing a pink maxi…

Tasha is wearing a sea green one piece…..

Kajal snaps her fingers….the boys come out of their trance…

Tasha – chale…late ho raha hai….

Abhi – ha..chalo…to main Vineet,ruhanika,Shreya ek car mein jaate hai….

Daya – thik hai…toh mein tasha,vivek aur tarika ek car mein jaate hain…

Rajat – aur main Sachin,Kajal ,Nikhil aur purvi ek car mein…

Everyone- done…

Abhi – toh chalo…nikhalte hai…

Everyone move to their cars….`

Abhijeet and daya's cars move..

Sachin – oh….main aapne car keys bhul gaye…

Purvi – main leke aati hun…

Sachin – thnx…

Purvi – ur wecome…..and she goes….

Sachin – jao bhai….rajat all the best….

Rajat – thnx….

Nikhil – maine purvi ki phone le li hai...

Kajal – main door lock kar lungi….

Rajat goes into the room where the arrangements are made…and the door is locked….

Purvi doesn't get keys – yeh keys kyun nahi mil rahe hai…Sachin sir ko call karke puchti hun…searches for her phone in the purse…oh no..meri phone to Nikhil ke paas hai…main bahar jaake puch leti hun…(goes to door and tries to open it….)yeh door ko abhi jam hona tha…kya karu ab…she turns back…she finds a light on…yeh room mein light kyun on hai…yeh to Sachin sir aur rajat ke room hai…jaake dekthi hun….she goes and opens the door…she gets shocked…

RED BALOONS EVERYWHERE

Rajat is on his knees – maine tumhe pehle hi kaha tha ki I LOVE YOU….pata nahi kaise hua yeh…bas hogaya….mujhe kabhi yeh samajh nahi aaya kyun…par shaayad wajah yeh tha ki tum ho hi aisa ki agar koi bhi tumhe ache se jaan payega to wo tumse pyaar karne lagega..aaj phirse bol raha hun….PURVI….I LOVE YOU….KYA TUM MUJHSE SHAADI KAROGE ? with a ring in his hand…

Purvi has tears in her eyes….

Rajat extends his hand…

Purvi reaches to the hand and makes him get up…and both of them hug…- I LOVE U TOO….AUR MAIN TUMSE SHAADI KARUNGI…ring pehnana bhul gaye kya ?

They laugh….

Rajat – slids the ring…tum nahi badloge…aur badlo bhi mat….\

CLICK

Abhijeet's car…

Abhijeet stops the car at Moon beach resort….- Shreya…maine yaha cake order kiya tha…zara leke aao na…

Shreya – sure sir….

Shreya goes to reception… - excuse…we have ordered a cake hear…the booking name is Abhijeet shrivastava…

Receptionist – yes maam….please head straight …u will see a door…take a right…

Shreya – thnx…

Shreya starts going…she opens the door and sees someone waiting for her….

MEANWHILE :

Daya's car..

Daya – tarika…iss hotel mein meine cake ki order di…zara leke aao na…

Tarika – ha..do minute…

Tarika goes to reception….- im here to receive a cake on the name of Dayanand Shetty….

Recetionist hands over keys….- room no.301

Tarika – cake ki delivery room mein kyun hai…

Receptionist – maam room mein pata chal jayega…

Tarika goes to room and opens it and finds red heart balloons everywhere….

Tarika – wow…she looks down and finds red petals in the shape of arrows leading toward a balcony and moves toward the balcony….

She sees crackers and in between lanterns conveying a message….

Tarika – lanterns ki message ? (reads out) I love u tarika ji….will u marry me ?abhijeet ?

Abhi – tarika ji…

Tarika turns around….

Abhi – flirting se shuru hua hamare pyaar….bahot intezaar karwaya maine…par kabhi shikayat nahi ki…izhaar ke bina hi ek dusre ko samjh liya hai….Thnx mujhe samjh ne ke liye….I LOVE YOU….KYA AAP MUJHSE SHAADI KARENGE ?

Tarika – na..kabhi kah nahi sakthi hun main…

Abhi – haath do….

Tarika – kyun…

Abhi – haath do aur aankhe band…

Tarika – fine….

Abhi – aankhe khol sakte ho….holds her hand and slides a ring into her finger….

Tarika – thnx abbhi…and they hug…

CLICK

SHREYA :

He hands a box and goes…

Shreya – yeh dhakan khula kyun hai…chalo dekhlete hai…

She opens and finds a letter in it….

SHREYA….AAGE AAO….AUR LEFT LEKE BEACH PE PAHUNCHO….

Shreya follows orders and reaches there….

Shreya – place to yahi hai…

She starts moving and feels something under her legs…she looks down and finds rose petals with candles aal the way….her heart starts beating fast…she moves forward…

She sees DAYA on his knees with a aring in his hand….

Daya – Shreya…..tumne meri zindagi badal di…..pyaar pe meri vishwaas vapas layi…aur meri zindagi mein nayio panna tumhari wajah se khuli hai…..mujhe yeh proposal speech and wagera wagerah samjh nahi aate aur nahi inke baare mein kuch pata hai…par ek baat to mujhe pata chala Shreya …I LOVE YOU….KYA TUM MUJHSE SHAADI KAROGE ?

Shreya has tears in her eyes…says nothing and just goes and hugs DAYA and starts crying…..

Shreya – itni dher laga aapko…

Daya – im sorry…maine bahot intezaar karwaya…..

Shreya – bahot….agar aapne aaj yeh shabd nahi bole hote to shaayad main kal mara hua hoti..

Daya covers her mouth….- aise kabhi mat kaho….yaha aao..baith the hai…makes her sit on a a table set there….

Shreya – sach main sir….jab maa ne bola ki meri shaadi kisi aur se karwayegi to bas jaan nikhal gaya…..agar kabhi aise situation aayega ki mujhe kisi aur se shaadi karna pade to main marna pasand karungi….

Daya – Shreya…kabhi aisa mat kehna….please kabhi mujhe chjod ke mat jao…..mein tumhare bina nahi jee sakta…mere liye hai kaun..abhijeet,tum aur CID team…main tumhe ya abhijeet ko kho nahi sakta…

THEY HUG….

Daya – chalo..ring pehna deta hun…haat do….

Shreya extends her hand..

Daya – miss Shreya Grewal kya tum Shetty banoge…

Shreya blushes and says – ha…

Daya slides the ring…

They hug again…

CLICK

All the couple dine at their places….

The rest of the CID team dine at the place of their organised party….

* * *

 **Done…with this chapter…I know…dareya proposal was longer but u know..im a dareya fan…but I tried adding rajvi and abhirika moments also….hope ur happy….sorry aout the last chapter that I dint meet your expectations…to make up…here's a longer update…..i geuss this is the longest update in my history and sorry to everyone who updated their stories and I dint review….i was out of station so I had no internet…..But trust me…all of their chapters were good as they always are….hope I met your expectation today…and yes will surely try to update 1 chapter everyday cuz my holidays are going on….**

 **By the way…belated MERRY CHRISTMAS…**

* * *

 **Laiba ejaz – thnx a lot….**

 **Arooj – thnx…**

 **Aftab – thnx…**

 **Aashvin – thnx…and ur chapter update was very good….**

 **Maitreyi – merry Christmas to u too…thnx…**

 **Samaira – no prob dear…..*smile* I know na…yeh teachers ko mauke milte hi holiday homework dete…aur month kyun…puri saal ki homework ek haft eke liye dete hai….thnx…**

 **Guest – koi…baat nahi…samaire ke saath bhi yahi hua…agar review long hua to do part mein type karlo…I guess usiki wajah se ho raha hai….thnx…**

 **Shweta04 – thik hun..thnx for telling me my mistake…I am tryimng to improve myself…tumne itni badi compliment de di mujhe…thnx…aur main tumhe haarne nahi dungi….hope yeh chap dhamakedaar hai…aur ha…thnx ki u both this to my notice that the gender is changing fir boys and girls…main apni best try karungi…kabhi kabhi galti hogayi to maaf kar dena….no u dint hurt me….Luv u too…and tc….**

 **Aswini – welcome to ff dear..Thnx…ab to 5 milega na…dareya ka confession jo hogaya…**

 **Asha – thnx…**

 **Vaiba – thnx dear…**

 **Ammuniki – thnx…**

 **Shreya best – thnx..**

 **Nia 757 – thnx…**

 **Harsh bhaiyya – thnx…**

 **Sulagna – surprised…tumhara review nahi aaya…its ok…I can understand….aur I hope ur happy bout the RAJVI part…**

 **Annu di – kya..hua…aap thik to hai…aaj kal na message na review….maine kuch galat ki…agar ki to im sorry….**

 **Sorry if I missed anyone's name…**

* * *

 **All types of reviews are welcome….**

* * *

 **SIGNING OFF,**

 **SONI**


	14. THE AWAITED MOMENTS

**THE AWAITED MOMENTS**

* * *

 **Precap : Abhijeet and Daya have confessed their love after a lot of planning….Everyone is in celebration mood….**

* * *

All the couples have their dinner….

RAJVI –

Rajat – to…kaise laga surprise ?

Purvi – bahot acha…thnk you…

Rajat – ur welcome….

Purvi – waise rajat….senior inspector rajat itna sweet our full of suprises hota hai…abhi tak pata nahi chala…

Rajat smiles and ruffles his hair….

Purvi – waise….plan tumhara tha ?

Rajat – hmm….yup…kyu?

Purvi – bas aise hi…..

Rajat – to shaadi kab kare ?

Purvi – what ?

Rajat – kyu bhai? Shaadi nahi karni….

Purvi – rajat….kuch dher pehle hi to propose ki hai….

Rajat – to….shaadi nahi karoge…

Purvi – karungi na….kyu nahi….to kab kare ?

Rajat – ab…

PUrvi – rajat…kya hogaya tumhe…

Rajat – sach purvi…aur dur nahi raha jaata…

Purvi – waise….baki log kab aa rahe hai….

Rajat – hame jaana hoga…wo nahi aayenge…

Purvi – matlab ?

Rajat – matlab yeh ki party mein….sab waha party kar rahe hai…hame join karna hai.

Purvi – to chaliye na….

Purvi gets up and is about to move…Rajat holds her hand….

Purvi – kya hua ?

Rajat – kuch aur dher rukte hai na….

Purvi – na….chaliye and drags him….

Abhirika :

Abhijeet – to tarika jee…..ab aap khush hai….

Tarika – khush ? Bohot khush hun….waise tarika jee bulana ab toh band karo **abhi** ….

Abhijeet – ka bola aapne ?

Tarika – tarika jee bulana band karo..

Abhijeet– nahi…uske baad….aapne mujhe kya bulaya…

Tarika(blush) – wo…wo… **abhi** …

Abhi – hayeee…..how cute….

Tarika – waise…time kya hai…

Abhi – 8:30…8:30…(shocked) margaye….

Tarika – kyu kya hua ?

Abhi – wo..party mein jana tha…

Tarika – kaunsi party ?

Abhi – wahi jo acp sir ne organise ki…

Tarika – mujhe laga ki who bas banaya tha…propose karne ke liye aisa bola tha…

Abhi – nahi tarika ji…actually late hogaya…chaliye jaldi chalte….

Tarika – abhijeet…kya karliya tumne…ab who log hame chidayenge…

Abhi – chalo na tarika…

Tarika – ha..chalo…

DAREYA :

Sitting on the shore….

Shreya – daya sir… aapko pata hai…aaj main bahot khush hun….mujhe meri pyaar mil gaya….

Daya – sach kahu to main khush nahi hoon…

Shreya(confused) – daya sir …..

Daya – main bahot khush hun…

Shreya – aapne to dara hi diya sir….

Daya – waise main naaraaz bhi hun….

Shreya – naraaz par kyun ?

Daya – shaadi ke baad tum mujhe sir bulaaoge kya ?

Shreya – ha….obviously..aur kya bulaaungi?

Daya – mere naam…

Shreya – sir…main …kaise ?

Daya – Shreya try to karo….aab tum daya sir bulaate ho…usme se sir nikaldo…

Shreya – ok….daya….

Daya – hayee….main fida hogaya(falls backwards)

Shreya – aap bi na….

They laugh….

Daya – dress achha laga…

Shreya – ha….waise aapne kharida hai na…

Daya – tumhe kaise pata chala ?

Shreya – pata nahi….bas laga tha ki ye aapka pasand hai…

Daya – yeh hi tho pyaar hai…

Shreya blushes…

Shreya – chale….

Daya – kaha ?

Shreya – ghar….

Daya – thodi der aur rukte hai….

Shreya – sab ghar mein wait kar rahe honge….

Daya – waise…batana bhul gay…hame ghar nahi party hall jana hai…

Shreya – party hall ?

Daya – ha…actually waha bhi party ho raha hai….

Shreya – ok….chaliye….

Daya – Shreya…

Shreya – ji…

Daya – ek baar aur…

Shreya – kya ?

Daya – naam se pukaaro….

Shreya – hmm…daya…..sir….

Daya – Shreya tum, bhi na…chalo…

Daya slids his hand into Shreya and they start going towards the hall….

They laugh….

Rajvi enter the hall….

Purvi – hi….

Everyone – hi…..

Rajat – sorry…thoda late hogaya…

Kajal – are…rajat…isse late nahi kehte…dekho..abhijeet sir aur daya sir…abhi tak nahi aaye..

Rajvi look around…

Purvi – right…chidane ka mauka mil gaya…

Everyone – wohoo….

Sachin – waise…purvi rajat ne accha se propose ki ?

Purvi blushes and looks at rajat…

Tasha – are..uske taraf mat dekho…bolo…

Purvi – ha…chup kar…

They laugh….

Abhirika enter…

Abhi – oh..hi…

Vineet – sir…aapne dher kardi…

Nikhil – are…vineet pucho mat…abhijeet sir to tarika me itne kho jaate hai ki time ki pata hi nahi chalta…hai na sir…

Abhi – ha…who to hai..(realizing)nahi…aisa nahi hai…(embarresed)

TarIka (blush) – wiase daya aur Shreya nahi aaye…

Abhi – yeh to unfair hai…yeh dono aur late hai..aur tum log hame chidha rahe ho…ham toh traffic me phas gaye….

Vivek – ab..unko to aur chidayenge…

Girls – yes….

Dareya enter…

Daya – sorry…late hogay…traffic bahot tha…

Abhi – abe….jhoot bolne se pehle socho to sahi….

Daya – boss….main jhoot nahi bol raha hu….(puppy eyes)

Rajat – sir….beach yaha se 5 km dur hai…aur iss raaste mein traffic nahi hota hai…..

Everyone laugh…

Abhi – waise…..shreya…daya propose karte samay bhi darr raha tha….

Shreya(blush) – nahi sir… **daya** darr nahi rahe the….

Everyone – **daya…..**

Vineet – wow..shreya…

Ruhi – **daya sir se daya…**

Everyone – ooo….

Shreya blushes…

ABhi – Shreya…

Shreya – ji sir…

Abhi – aaj se off duty pe tum mujhe sir nahi bulaaoge….

Shreya – toh kya bulau sir ?

Abhi – jeeju….

Shreya – ok sir…

ABhi – phir se…

Shreya – ok jeeju…

Tarika – aww….how cute…

They laugh….

Tasha – to…kuch khelte hai na..

Nikhil – TDS khelte hai…

EVeryoen – TDS ?

Nikhil – aree..vinu ,ruhi aur Shreya…ham college mein khelte the na ….Truth,dare and situation….

Shreya – ha…maza aayega…

Vivek – pehle samjhao to sahi…

Ruhi – main..samjhati hu….truth mein ek question pucha jayega aur uss sawal ka jawab sach hona chahiye….dare mein tumhe wo karna padega jo ham bolenge…aur situation mein ek situation diya jayega aur aapko aapni reaction kaise hoga wo batani chahiye aur uska reason bhi….

Tarika – nice….

Tasha – to chalo khelte hai..

Vineet – par start kaun karega ?

Shreya – ek minute main abhi aayi….

She goes and brings a bottle..

Shreya – ye tair(decide) karega…agar cap mila to answer and agar base to question…

Kajal – ek minute…couple ek dusre ko face karenge…saath mein nahi….

She spins the bottle…

Tarika gets answer and abhijeet gets question…

Abhi– truth,dare ya situation ?

Tarika – truth….

ABhi – to…. did u ever have a crush….

Tarika – yes…..

Abhi (shocked ) – kaun ?

Tarika – one question at a time…..(smirk..)

Vineet – lets move on..

He spins the bottle….

Vivek gets question and Shreya gets answer…

Shreya – situation..

Vivek – ok…to agar daya sir ko tumhe aur abhijeet sir ke bich me kisi ek ko chun na hoga to tum kise chunne ke liye bologe aur kyu ?…

Shreya – abhijeet sir…..i think abhijeet sir meri jagah ko fill kar sakte….aur main us jagah ko fill nahi kar sakthi hun…aaj shayad abhijeet sir ki wajah se hi daya apne dil me jo pyaar hai use bahar rakha hai…to directly ya indirectly abhijeet sir ki wajah se mujhe aaj mera pyaar mila…daya ki zindagi mein mere pehle abhijeet sir the….agar daya ne mujhe chune honge to shayad main kabhi apne aap ko maaj nahi kar paungi…aur main aisi situation kabhi apni zindagi main nahi aane dungi…agar aaya hai to main khud chali jaungi…..(to daya)daya ek baat sun lijiye..agar kabhi aisa hua to please abhijeet sir ko bacha lijiye….

Abhijeet – Shreya…yeh kya keh rahi ho….

Shreya – sir..me jo bhi kah rahi hoon…dil se kah rahi hun….

Abhijeet(cups her face) – main bhi aisi situation kabhi aane nahi dunga….aur sir nahi jeeju…

Shreya – jeeju….

They hug….

No one would ever want ruin their jiju – saali moment….

Daya – dekho to sahi…mere zindagi main kaise log aaye…jo mere feelings ko samajhta hai…..shreya …(goes,sits on his knees) thanx mujhe samjhne ke liye…tum apne baare mein nahi mere baare main soch rahe ho….kaise Shreya…agar aaj tumhare place mein koi hota hai…shayad wo bolega mujhe bachalo….kaise karte ho Shreya…..

Shreya – daya…I love you...jis pal se mujhe aapse pyaar hogayi usi pal se main apne liye nahi aapke liye jee rahi thi….main aapki aur jeeju ki relation samajh sakti hoon….

Daya – boss bolte hain na ki agar ek chiz chahiye to ek chiz ko chodna padega….sach hai…shayad bhagwan ne mere maa baap ko issliye cheena kyunki unhe un rishte se behtar ek bhai aur biwi ke rishte dene chahte the…iss liye shayad mujhe anadh banaya…

Abhi – khabar agar tumne aapne apko anadh kaha…ham sabh hai na…

Tarika(to lighten the moment) – daya main naraaz hoon…

Daya – kis se…

Tarika – tum se…

Daya – maine kya ki…

Tarika – bhai aur biwi to bol di…mujhe bhul gaya…

Daya – are… **bhabhi ji** aapko kaise bhul sakta hun main…

Tarika blushes on the word of Bhabhi…Daya and Tarika hug…

They all play like this….

Abhi – bhai chalo 12 baj gaya…ghar chlte hai aur sote hai…

Daya – ha..chalo….

Everyone start moving except Shreya…..

Daya notices this…

Daya – Shreya….shreya….

No response….

Everyone look at them…

Daya goes and shakes her…

Daya – kya hua ?

Shreya – haath dijiye…

Daya – kyun..kya hua…?

Shreya – haath dijiye…

Daya gives his hand – Shreya tabiyat thik hai na….

Shreya – daya..aap kaunse college main the ? Marine national ?

Daya – what…boss astrology mein naya technique aaya kya…haath dekhne se hi college ka naam bolna….

Abhi – mujhe to nahi pata….

Vinu – Shreya tum kabse astrology sikhne lage ?

Ruhi – oh my god Shreya….kaha se sikhte ho…

Shreya – chup vinu aur ruhi…daya…boliye…

Daya – ha..par tumhe kaise pata ?

Shreya – aap 2006 mein the …right…

Daya – ha..tha…par how do you know…..

Shreya – mil gaya…and starts dancing around…

Everyone is confused…

Vivek bends to vinu… - are…vineet tera best friend pagal ho gayi kya..?

Vinu – mujhe samajh mein nahi aa raha hai….

Tarika – Shreya..batao to sahi…kya mil gaya ?

Shreya goes to daya – aapko yaad hai…jab meri pehla din tha to hame laga ki ham pehle bhi mile the…(refer chapter4 : EVERYTHING HAS CHANGED SINCE YESTERDAY)

Daya – ha…

Shreya – aapko yaad hai 2006 main hamare college mein masked ball dance hua tha…

Daya – haa..yaad hai…

Shreya – aap uss din yahi bracelet pehan rahe the…rit ?

Daya – ha…

Shreya – uss din aap mere partner the….mujhe yeh bracelet yaad hai…

Daya – sach..

Shreya – much..

Daya – oh man..iss liye hame lag raha tha ki hum dono pehle bhi mile the…

Nikhil – sir…pyaar hai hi aisa….dekhilye aapko pehle hi milaadi….

Vinu – are…nik tum toh pyaar ke baare main bahot jaante ho…

Rajat – kya baath hai ?kisise pyaar karte ho ?

Ruhi – bolo na nik…

Nikhil – nahi aisa nahi hai…chalo jaldi chalte hai…

They laugh and go home and sleep awaiting for a new day…

* * *

 **So….updating again….how is it…I tried putting in some fun moments and emotional..tell me if they were emotional..if not it means i need to improve my writing skills...be honest...i wouldnt mind if u say they werent...it would actually help me knowing where im lacking…hope you liked it…will try to update tomorrow….cuz ill be out of station again from 31** **st** **dec-2** **nd** **jan…HAPPY NEW YEAR IN ADVANCE…Quite happy to see new people reviewing my story but it doesn't mean that the old or the new people stop reviewing….Plz keep reviewing cuz it motivates me and helps me in updating the chapter faster and making it better….**

 **Levisha – thnx a lot dear….can u please explain me the plot properly cuz Im getting confused…..plz PM me…..thanks for ur help in advance…**

 **Arooj – thnx…**

 **Ashwini – thnx dear…same to u…**

 **Aftab – thnx…par ek teer mein teen nishaan …ache context ya bura context ?**

 **Shweta04 – thnx…luv u too…tckr…**

 **Shreien – I dint understand what dasoooo is but still thnx…**

 **Luv u Shreya – thnx…**

 **Mahesh 15 – thnx a lot yaar…**

 **Shreya fan – thnx…**

 **Shreya best – thnx…**

 **Love duo and crazy for abhirika – thnx…**

 **Harshit bhaiyya – thnx….**

 **ALL TYPES OF REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED…**

* * *

 **SIGNING OFF,**

 **SONI**


	15. THE FUN MOMENTS

**THE FUN MOMENTS  
**

* * *

 **Precap: all the couples enjoy their new life...they come to the party hall where the other members of CID are...a series of emotional moments take**

 **place... They have fun and later Shreya remembers that she and daya were a pair in the masked ballroom dance during the college days and that's**

 **where they first met... They move back home waiting for a new day...  
**

* * *

Next morning:  
Ruhi gets up...  
Ruhi - surprising..Shreya nahi uthi abhi tak...shayad tired hai...chal ruhi tayyar hoke bahar jaate hai...  
Ruhi comes back from bath...and sees daya sitting on the couch...  
Ruhi - sir aap...  
Daya - sorry...bina permission liye andar aa gaya tha...  
Ruhi - its OK...but subah subah yaha...  
Daya - wo...  
Ruhi sees a rose in his hand...  
Ruhi - ohh...samaj gayi ...continue...main bahar jaati hun...  
Daya ruffles his hair in shyness...  
Ruhi goes...  
Daya looks at Shreya - kitni cute dikthi hai sote hue...  
He notices that Shreya is about to wake up...so he goes and kneels down near the bed and holds the rose in front of Shreya..  
Shreya wakes up...  
Daya - good morning Shreya...  
Shreya smiles and says - good morning daya...  
Daya extends the rose - a beautiful rose for my beautiful girl...  
Shreya blushes..- kya baat hai subah subah...  
Daya - ab kya karu...subah subah tumhe dekhe bina reh nahi paa rahi hun...  
Shreya - aap bhi na...  
Daya - chalo..jaldi ready ho jao..aaj mein sabko surprise dene wala hun...  
Shreya - kaisi surprise...  
Daya - surprise todhi na batate hain...  
Shreya- thik hai..ready hone jaa rahi hun...  
Daya - main sabko utha tha hun..  
He goes and Shreya goes to get ready...  
Daya knocks tarika and purvi's door...  
Tarika - kaun hai ?  
Daya - tarika..mein hun...  
Tarika - ha..daya..andar aao..  
Daya goes in - oh..toh bhabi ready hai...  
Tarika - daya..mujhe bhabi mat bula...  
Daya - kyu nahi bulaau...bhabhi...  
Tarika - daya( strictly )  
Daya - OK..baba...waise purvi uthi nahi ...  
Tarika - na..tabse uthane ki koshish kar rahi hu par uth nahi rahi hai...tum koshish karo na...  
Daya - hmm...thik hai...(goes to purvi)purvi..utho...  
Purvi - bhai plz...bas kuch dher aur...  
Daya- OK...agar surprise nahi chahiye...to ur wish..  
Purvi instantly gets up...  
Purvi - bhai..kaisi surprise ?  
Daya - wo to sab ready hone ke baad Hi pata chalega...  
Purvi - very bad...  
Daya - ab jitni dher(late) tum karoge ready hone ke liye utni dher surprise bhi late hojaygi...  
Purvi - nahi..nahi..mein gayi ready hone ke liye... (Goes)  
Tarika nd daya laugh seeing her tactics...  
Daya - main jaake abhijeet ko uthata hun...  
Tarika - abhijeet abhi tak utha nahi...  
Daya - nahi...kyu ?  
Tarika - to tum kaise utgay ? Mujhe laga ki abhijeet tumhe uthane ke liye pura zindagi laga leta hai...  
Daya - wo to usually hota hai...par aaj se na ulta..  
Tarika - kyu ?  
Daya - issliye kyunki kal abhijeet tumhe dekhne ke baad itna kho gaya ki uss sapne se wapas aya Hi nahi...  
Tarika - daya...tum bhi na...kahaniya banana koi tumse sikhe...  
Daya - are...mein kahaniya nahi bana raha hu...prove karu...  
Tarika - ha karo...  
Daya - to chalo karta hu...  
They go to abhijeet's room...  
Daya - boss uth...  
Abhi -(in sleep) are tarika ji...kuch dher aur sone dijiye na...aiye aap bhi mere saath soyie...  
He holds tarika's wrist nd pulls her...this was unexpected so tarika goes and crashes into him...  
Daya instantly turns to the opposite side...- Maine kuch nahi dekha...tarika Maine to prove karliya...abb tum Hi Sir ko utha lo...  
He runs out of the room...and runs to the hall laughing...sits on couch and continues laughing...other members of CID team are present...  
Vinu - kya hua sir...aap itna has kyu rahe hai ...  
Daya continues laughing and isn't able to tell them anything...  
Rajat - sir aap has kyu rahe hai ?  
Daya is still not able to control his laugh...- shre...Shreya...paani...  
Shreya - ha..abhi layi...  
She goes to bring water...  
Nik - vivek...daya sir pagal hogay kya...itna kyu has rahe...mujhe lagta hai inhe salunkhe saab ki bimari phail gayi...  
Vivek - hmm..shayad...  
Shreya enters - vivek shayad nahi pakka...  
Vivek, nik nd shreya laugh...shreya goes and gives water to daya..daya drinks it...  
Sachin - sir..ab toh batayiye...kya hua ki aap itna has rahe the...  
Daya - wo...(he tells the incident.)..so abhi tarika waha struggle kar rahi hai abhijeet ko uthane ke liye taki wo abhijeet ki clutch se chutkara paye...  
Tasha - sir..ye to expected Hi tha...  
Vivek - sir to din ki roshni mein Hi tarika ke sapne dekthe hain...to this expected...  
Meanwhile abhijeet's room..  
Tarika - abhijeet... Utho na chodo...  
Abhi - are...main kyu chodu...apne biwi ko main kyun chodu...  
Tarika - abhijeet... Main tumhari biwi nahi hun...  
Abhi - are...tarika ji..subah subah jokes shuru mat kijiye..  
Tarika -abhijeet.. Utho...mujhe tumhare biwi banne me abhi bahot time hai...chalo utho abhi..plz...  
Abhijeet wakes up...- hayee...aaj mera din acha rahega...  
Tarika - abhi...utho aur mujhe chodo..  
Abhijeet comes to reality...- oh sorry...  
Tarika - its OK...par mujhe nahi pata tha ki tum itne sapne dekthe ho...  
Abhijeet - sapne to main aapke Hi dekhta hun..  
Tarika blushes - chale..mujhe lagta hai ki daya ne sab kuch niche bol di...  
Abhi - kiske baare mein ?  
Tarika - hamare baare me...  
Abhi - hamare baare me to sabko pata hai...  
Tarika - nahi...ab jo bhi hua...  
Abhi - iske baare mein daya ko kaise pata...  
Tarika - usi ke wajah se Hi to yeh sab hua...  
Abhi - are.. Tarika ji..bataiye to sahi kya hua...  
Tarika - daya ne shart lagaya ki...(tells the whole incident)  
Abhi - hum toh aaj gaye...  
Tarika -jaldi chalo nahi to aur taang kichenge...  
Abhi - right...lets go

They come down..  
Ruhi - suno.. ...love birds aa rahe hai...  
Abhirika blush...  
Tarika - ruhi..tum bhi na..bas karo..  
Daya - toh..boss sapna kaisa tha ?  
Abhi -accha tha..(absent minded)...(realizes) nahi...aisa nahi hai...  
Shreya - toh...tarika..kaisa tha experience ?  
Tarika - umm...shreya chalo na naashta banate hai..  
Shreya - uhuh...topic distract mat karo...bolo...  
Tarika - shreya ...chalo na...  
Shreya - pehle batao...phir chalte hai..  
Tarika - fine..tum jeet gaye...  
Shreya - answer batao...  
Tarika - achha tha...(blush)  
Ruhi - waise mujhe bhi tease karne ka mauka milega...  
Vineet - ha..toh shreya..how was ur experience ?  
Shreya - kaunse experience..?  
Nikhil - itni bhi boli mat ban...  
Purvi - kaunse experience ?  
Vineet - yeh to shreya Hi batayegi tum logo ko..  
Shreya - are...late ho raha hai...chalo na..daya aap kuch surprise dene waale the... Chaliye khaana khaake jaate hai...  
Tasha - ab..kaun topic ko off track leke jaa rahe...  
Kajal - chalo shreya..jaldi...bol...  
Shreya - fine...subah daya aaye the mere kamre main...ek rose leke...mujhe rose diye the aur bole the ki kuch surprise hai..  
Everyone - ooo...  
Dareya blush...  
Daya - ab chalo bhi...naashta khaakhe jaldi chalte hai...  
Abhi - waise..surprise kya hai ?  
Daya - yeh toh...khud dekhlo...  
Vivek - chaliye.. Jaldi khaate hai...  
They go and complete their breakfast..  
Daya - girls...  
Girls- yes..  
Daya - apne leather jackets leke aao...  
Girls - kyun ?  
Daya - and wear something sporty...  
Girls - kyun...  
Daya - questions puchte Hi rahoge ya ab tayyar bhi honge ?jao jaldi...  
Girls - yes sir...  
Girls get to their rooms nd get leather jackets and dress in shorts/jeans and T-shirt..all the girls go down...  
Tasha - hum..aaj kuch adventure karne waale hai..  
Kajal - I was having the same thought...  
Ruhi - ab..jaayenge..tabhi pata chalega..  
Shreya - so..why delay..lets go...  
Tarika - lets get going...  
The guys also get jackets as daya asked them to..  
Daya - to chalo...  
They go out and see a mini bus...  
Abhi - yeh kisne book kiya ?  
Nik - sir...Maine book kiya.. Socha ki ham ghoomne challenge so this will be comfortable...  
Vivek - good job...yeh uss tempo se behtar hai...  
Vinu - guys and girls lets get going... Late ho raha hai..  
They get into the bus..  
Daya tells something to the driver..  
And there is a huge mess...  
Tasha is sitting beside shreya... Kajal is sitting beside tarika...ruhi is sitting beside purvi...  
Abhijeet - kajal..mujhe yaha baithne do...  
Kajal - sorry sir...mujhe tarika se kuch zaroori baat karne hai...  
Daya just then realizes that that tasha is sitting beside shreya...  
Daya - tasha..tujhe to vivek ke saath baithni hai..look vivek is waiting...  
Vivek - its OK..sir..main nikhil ke saath baitunga...  
Rajat - ruhi..utho na...itne saal baad vineet se mile ho...kuch to baath karna hoga...  
Ruhi - nahi sir..hamare baate khatam hogay..ab to mujhe purvi se baath karni hai..  
Vinu - ha..sir hamare baathe hogay...  
Rajat goes to duo...  
Rajat - sir...kya kare...  
Daya - paagal hai..yeh log...  
Abhi - sach daya...main try karta hun..  
Abhi - bhai...relationship status is committed ...age is 1day...  
Everyone except shreya,tarika nd purvi - so ?  
Daya - pyaar ke saath baithne do no...  
Tasha - kajal,ruhi ...chalo..agar ham nahi uthenge na yeh log na pagal hojayenge aur Rona shuru kar denge..  
They go and sit beside their guys nd so do daya,rajat and abhi nd they take a deep breath..  
Nik - waise sir..kitna time lagega..  
Daya - adhe gante se zyaada nahi lagega...  
Nikhil - OK sir...  
The bus moves..  
Shreya- so...  
Daya - so...  
They have a eye lock...  
Shreya breaks the eye lock...  
Daya - kya hua ?  
Shreya - kuch nahi...  
Daya - to blush kyun kar rahe ho ?  
Shreya - no...I'm not...  
Daya - yes you are...  
Shreya turns her face to another side.. Daya pulls her towards him nd they start talking..  
Abhi - tarika ji...  
Tarika - hmm...  
Abhi -subah ka experience kaisa tha ?  
Tarika - abhijeet...  
Abhi - ha..boliye..sun raha hun...  
Tarika - Maine boldiya tha...  
Abhi - main bhul gaya...  
Tarika hits him play fully...- accha tha...  
Abhi - sirf achha...  
Tarika - bahot acha...  
Abhi - bas ?  
Tarika blushes nd they side hug...  
Kajal - sachu...  
Sachin - hmm...  
Kajal - mom se kab baath karoge...  
Sachin - jitna jaldi ho sake...  
Kajal - agar nahi maane to ?  
Sachin holds her hand..- manaenge...u trust me right...  
Kajal nods...  
Sachin - bas...yeh yaad rakho ki main tumhe kabhi nahi chodunga...  
He kisses her forehead and they hug...  
Ruhi - vinu...mujhe darr lag raha hai...  
Vinu - kyu ?  
Ruhi - agar..auntie nahi maane aur shreya ko kuch kardi to..  
Vinu - tension mat lo...kuch nahi hoga...  
Ruhi hugs vineet...  
Vinu - ruhi...main mom ke khilaaf bhi jaungaa...aur dad...dad to hame Hi support karenge...so don't worry...  
Ruhi nods...  
Vivek - tasha...  
Tasha - hmm...bolo...  
Vivek - auntie se baath karne ke liye kab aau ?  
Tasha - holidays ke baad...but I guess hame daya sir..abhijeet sir...rajat sir..aur sachin sir ki shaadi hone tak wait karna hoga...  
Vivek acts as if he faints...  
Tasha - kya hua...?  
Vivek - itni badi list..train ki waiting list bhi itni badi nahi hoga...  
Tasha hits him playfully...  
Vivek - sach...  
They laugh and hug...  
All of them talk about their future...  
Purvi - rajat..kya baba mujhe accept karenge...  
Rajat - achanak yeh doubt kyu aaya...  
Purvi - anath hu na...bas is karan yaad aaya hai..  
Rajat - khabhardaar aisa kaha to...main hun..puri CID team hai...aisa kabhi mat kehna.  
Purvi - achha sorry baba...  
Rajat - waise...tumhe sabse zyaada kya pasand hai ?  
Purvi - tumhaara pyaar...  
Rajat - sach ?  
Purvi pulls his cheeks - much..  
They hug..  
The bus stops...  
Daya - chalo...bhai...destination pepahunch gaye...niche utarte hain...  
Everyone - whohooo...  
They get down and see -...  
Shreya - oh my...  
Tarika - whoa..man...  
Nik - nothing better than this...  
Everyone has their mouths open...and they are shocked...

* * *

 **First and foremost... HAPPY NEW YEAR...sorry for the late update but I was out of town... So..could'nt update...hope ull have a good year ahead...and ya don't forget to type in what u think the surprise is in the review box...gave u a clue...read over if you don't find the clue...and ya some comments are taking time to be displayed but I'm receiving the mails alert of reviews so don't worry if u don't find ur reviews in the review section..  
**

* * *

 **Luv u shreya - thnx...  
Love duo and crazy for abhirika - thnx...  
Nia757 - thnx..  
Shreya best - thnx...  
Shrein - thnx...  
Harshit shetty - thnx...  
Samaira - thnx...  
Ashwini - thnx a lot...  
Shreya BD - thnx..  
Guest - thnx...  
Guest - ha..ha...thik hai... Thus means we r frnds...to naam to bata do...  
Aftab - thnx..  
Shweta04- madam..main to aapke review ke liye wait karti hun...sach maano ya maano shweta...ur reviews motivate me a lot...  
Sulagna- thnx...  
Arooj - so true arooj...that's what I exactly wanted to potray..  
Guest - thnx..  
**

* * *

 **All types of reviews are welcome...sorry if I missed someone's name...tell me if I did...  
**

* * *

 **Signing off,  
SONI**


	16. THE SURPRISES

**THE SURPRISES**

* * *

 **Precap:** **Daya waits at shreya's room in the morning to give her a morning surprise and a rose….He tells her that he has a surprise for everyone..and asks her to get ready..he later goes to tarika and purvi's room….he sees tarika awake and wakes up purvi…he and tarika have a bet that abhijeet is watching tarika in his dream…daya wins the bet and tarika gets stuck in abhijeet's clutch…a series of comedy events take place…later the team teases Dareya and abhirika…They have fun…the girls get dresses in sporty as daya asked them to…they start and reach the destination and everyone is surprised to the core…**

* * *

They get down and see sports bikes…

GSX – R 1000….DUKE 390….KTM RC 8….HONDA CBR…YAMAHA R4 250..KAWASAKI NINJA….YAMAHA YZF R15…HERO HONDA KARIZIMA….

Shreya – oh my…

Tarika – whoa man…

Nikhil – nothing better than this….

Vineet – cool bikes man…

Vivek – daya sir…surprise yeh tha ?

Everyone's mouths stay open…

Daya –ha…yehi hai…surprise….waise muh band karo makhi andar chale jayenge….

Everyone close their mouths…

Daya – so..kaise laga ?

Abhi – daya….tum bikes ke baare me itna jaante ho…

Sachin – wo..bhi..sports bike….

Rajat – yeh bikes to superb hai sir…

Shreya – I can't wait to ride them…

Daya – to dher kyun chalo…

Shreya – I m going on GSX-R1000…meri saath kaun aa raha hai…

Tasha – Shreya…main tumhari saath aa rahi hun…

Tarika – main HONDA CBR….who's in wid me…

Kajal – chal tarika…im coming…

Ruhi – KTM RC 8 is mine for the time being…purvi ..r u cming wid me…

Purvi – ha..chalo na…

Daya – ek minute…ek bike pe sirf 2 log baith sakte hain….

Ruhi – ha..sir…ek bike pe 2 log hi to hai…..

Abhi – to bhai…driving kaun karega ?

Vivek – ha…tum logo ne 2 girls on 1 bike decide Karli…to drive kaun karega ?

Rajat – aur yeh bikes auto drive bikes nahi hai…manually chalana padega…

Sachin – moreover yeh scooty nahi hai…

Vineet – sir..shayad aap jaante nahi….shreya aur ruhi bike riding main hame bhi hara di….aur ive seen tarika also bike riding….kyun Nikhil ?

Nikhil – and moreover wo scooties nahi the..yehi bikes jo hamare saamne hai….

Rajat – Vineet…tum sach keh rahe ho ?

Vineet- obviously sir…..

Sachin – Shreya…tum bike chalate ho…?

Shreya – ha bhai..kyun ?

Sachin – mujhe kabhi nahi bataya…

Shreya – wo..topic nahi aaya tha…

Rajat – tarika ke baare main pata hai..kyunki isne ek din delhi me mera bike leke pura delhi ghumi thi…but Shreya and ruhi…its shocking..

Abhi – waise…Vineet… shayad ruhi aur Shreya ne tum dono ko hara di..par hame hara nahi paayenge aur tarika bhi nahi…

Girls – why do u think so….

Tarika – abhijeet …

Abhi – ji…

Tarika – explanation dene ke kasht karenge aap…

Abhi – explanation to nahi hai…but im sure ham aap logo ko haradnege….

Ruhi – dekthe hain….

Shreya – agar girls jeet gaye to….

Abhi – we will be in your service for a day…..

Daya – and if u lose….u will be in our service for a day….

Vivek – atleast ek ladki bhi jeet jaye na to ham har gaye…

Sachin – rit….atleast 1 girl….

Rajat – and in boys agar sab jeet gaye to…

Girls – fine…deklete….

Vinu – nik..sun…

Nik – ha..bol…

Vinu – ham to kal inke service main honge…

Nik – main bhi yahi soch raha tha….inn logo ko samajhna tha jab ham bole the…

Daya – kya gus gus ho raha hai Nikhil aur Vineet…

Vinu and nik – kuch nahi sir….

Girls – to shuru ho jaye mukaabla ?

Boys – yes were ready…..

Daya – me nd abhijeet on KAWASAKI NINJA..

Sachin – main aur rajat on DUKE 390…

Vineet – main aur Nikhil KTM RC 8 ….

Vivek – toh main commentator ban jaunga….

Daya – kyun bhai…ek aur bike to hai….

Vivek – nahi sir….abhi mood nahi hai…main commentator ban jaunga….i like being it…

Abhi – ok…to all set…chalo lets gear up….

Everyone wear their leather jackets…gear up with safety gears and the girls and boys according to couples stand opposite to each other with helmets in their hand…

Shreya – abhi bhi mauka hai….

Tarika – quit karna chahte ho to u can….service main nahi rehna padega…

Rajat – itna over confidence thik nahi hai…

Purvi – right,…..khud sikhlo..ham confident hai…aur tum log over confident…

Daya – ….baato main nahi…dikhao…

Abhi – waise option aapke paas bhi hai…

Sachin – rit..ham bhi punishment nahi denge..

Tasha – oh..plz…chalo girls dikate hai….

Girls – NARI SHAKTI !GIRLS POWER…

Boys – chalo dikhate hai….

Daya – to route yeh hai ki…yaha se strait phir right lena hai and then seedha 5 km and take a right and then ek curve hai curve se aake continu for 5 km…totally 15 km….

Rajat – mukabla kar paoge…

Girls – yes….

Vivek – to chalo…lets start….

They take positions at the starting line ..the girls and boys say all the best in a cunning way and girls give hifi to each other…

Shreya,tarika and ruhi are gonna drive in girls…

Daya,Sachin and Vineet are gonna ride in boys..

Vivek is doing the commentary…

Vivek – contestants get ready…..

VROOMVROM

At the countdown of 3….race start hoga…

3…

2..

1.

Go…..

VROOOOMMMMMM….

The bikes rush out….Vivek can see everything cuz he is standing on the 3rd floor of a tower and is holding a mike…

The race has started…we can see daya sir in lead…followed by Sachin sir and Vineet sir….oh wait….the girls are taking over…..shreya and daya sir are competing against each other….Ruhanika and Vineet are competing and fighting for the 5th place…tarika and Sachin sir are going against each other….

Man…the girls took over the boys…..the boys are catching up…..its getting easy cuz the road is not curvy…tarika and ruhi are moving forward to 2nd and 3rd ….the guys are catching up but not able to take over the 3rd place…..

Here comes the curve….oh man…whats happening…the girls are riding curve easily…It seems its so easy for them…the girls might win…but the boys still have a chance…..they have to take over in the next 5km or they are gonna loose….

Vivek starts coming down from the tower….

Lets wait here and see what the result is…who the winner is….i can hear the roaring engines of the bike…..

Wait…is this true…I see the girls in the first three positions…the boys have fallen behind….

And the race is over ….

The girls stop their bikes after the finish line and remove their helmets and shout…HIP HIP HURRAY….

The boys do the same but the difference is they take of their helmets and are disappointed….

Girls look at this and laugh…

Tasha – boys…ek girl nahi teeno girls jeet gay…ab kya kehte ho?

Sachin – nari Shakti jeet gaye….

Rajat – we are at ur service…

Vineet – sir…maine to aapko warn kiya…

Nik – aap nahi sune…

Daya – whatever…shreya tumne to mujhe surprise kardi.,…mujhe nahi pata tha ki tum bike ride karte bhi ho….

Shreya – daya….bahot saare chize hai…jo aap nahi jaante meri baare main….

Abhi – tarika ka to mujhe pata hai …aakhir girlfriend kiski hai….mera jaisa hi bike acche se chalati hain…

Purvi – bhai….aap haar gaye…shayad aap bhul gaye…

Girls laugh….

Vivek – agar aapke baate hogay to juice pee lete hai aur fhir lets ride together….kya kehte hai…

Tasha – ya..lets go….

They are drinking juice…

Abhijeet – Shreya…tum aur kya chalate ho…bas car aur bike rit…

Shreya laughs – yes sir… jeeju…

Nik – nahi…sir Shreya ne bus bhi chalayi thi….

Daya – ain..sach main Shreya ?

Shreya – haan…ek baar….

Purvi – itni badi raaz….

Rajat – Shreya kahi tumne helicopter aur airplane bhi chaladi…

Sachin – ek baar…

Shreya – nahi sir…bus ek baar hi chalaya tha bus ko….

They laugh…

Daya – agar sabka juice hogaya toh lets go ?

Everyone – kaha ?

Abhi – obviously…ride pe….couples main…

Rajat – yes…yeh to sure hai…

Sachin eyes Kajal – hame bhi time mil jaega ek dusre ke saat…

Everyone – ooo…..

Nik – sabke partners to hai…main hi akela rah gaya hun….

Daya – Nikhil…tere liye ek surprise hai mera paas…

Nik – ek aur..wow….kya hai sir…

Daya hands over a envelope…

Nikhil opens the envelope and finds bowling ticket…

Nik – wow..sir…my favorite bowling alley…thanks sir…

Daya – are…thanks kyun….aakhir dost ho..itna to kar sakta hoon…

Shreya – to nikle ?

Everyone.. – ya…lets go…

Daya – ek minute..sab 6 baje yaha pahunch jaate hai….

Everyone – yes sir….

Dareya :

Daya is driving…

Shreya is holding the handle at the back…

Suddenly daya puts brake…

Due to the force Shreya goes and holds his shoulder…

Shreya – daya…suddenly brake kyun lagaya ?

Daya – tumhe mujhe pakadwana tha….are girlfriend ho…honewali biwi ho…todhi na handle pakadke baithoge…mujhe pakadke baithna tha…

Shreya – aap bhi na….(blushes)

Daya pulls her hands and makes her hold his waist….

They continue their ride till afternoon…Have their lunch and get back to their ride…

Daya – beach chale…

Shreya – kahin bhi…bas aapke saath rehna hai…(rests her head over his back)

Daya – toh..chalo beach chalte hai….

They go to the beach…hold hands and walk over the shore talking laughing and enjoying every moment….

Daya – tumhare saath time ka pata hi nahi chalta…I think hame wapas jaana hai…5:30 hogaya….

Shreya – hmm….chaliye…waqt bhi na kitna jaldi beet jata hai…

They get back….

Back to ABHIRIKA :

Tarika holds abhijeet and the ride starts…

Tarika – abhijeet…

Abhi – hm…

Tarika – kahi pahad(mountain) pe jate hai….

ABhi – to ham chale pahad pe…..

Tarika – I luv u…

ABhi – I love u too…..

They go up a mountain and have their lunch….

Abhi – tarika jee….sunset dekhne chale…

Tarika – main bhi wahi soch rahi thi abhi….chalo cliff pe jaate hai…

They go to the nearby cliff…

ABhi rests his head on tarika's lap and tarika is moving her hand in his hair….They watch the sunset and return back to where they have come from…

RAJVI :

Rajat – toh madam…kaha chale ?

Purvi – hmm…hmmm…

Rajat – jab tak tum place decide karoge tab tak sham hojayega….

Purvi – ain? Rajat tumhe to main nhi chodunga….

Rajat – baad mein pakad lena…ab chalo mujhe yaha ek lake pata hai….waha jaate hai…

Purvi – tum pehle bhi yaha aaye ho ?

Rajat – nahi…lake ke baare me friend ne bataya tha…

Purvi – ohk…to chalo…

They go to the lake eat their lunch and then go on boating…and later they go back to their decided place by 6…

SAJAL :

Sachin – bike…hai…to long drive ?

Kajal – always ready…

Sachin – lets go…

They go on a long drive..stop at places admire the nature…take pics…

Kajal – kabhi miss kiya mujhe…

Sachin – bahut….i missed ur naughtiness,cuteness and everything…

Kajal – I missed u too…

They talk a lot and return back…

Viru :

Ruhi – vinu…maine suna ki yaha cruise hota hai…

Vinu – ha…hai ek cruise…

Ruhi – toh…chalte hai na….

Vinu – at ur service…..chalo..

They go to cruise….Spend some sweet moments…..Enjoy every minute on the cruise…and return to the designated place….

Vivesha :

Vivek – tasha….aaj hum sirf drive pe jaayenge…uske alawa kuch nahi….

Tasha – aur…mujhe ice cream aur chats bhi khilaoge ok ?

Vivek – ok…lets go….

They go on a ride….eat chats in the same plats…drink juice in the same glass and eat ice cream in the same bowl…they spend wonderful moments which they cannot forget and then return back…

Actually everyone spend the best moments of their life which are unforgettable and everytime they remember them…they jush relish those moments….

Tarika – to kaisa tha…

Purvi – superb…maine to bahot enjoy kiya…tasha..what about you ?

Tasha – sirf main nahi kisise bhi pucho…wo yahi kahenge ki they enjoyed…

Sachin – yeh to bilkul sahi kaha tasha ne….

Abhi – I think hame wapas jaana behtar hoga because traffic to hoga…aur dinner bhi to khaana hai….

Vivek – rit…so lets get back…

Vineet – aur hame ache se rest bhi karna hai…kal in ladkiyo ke seva jo karna hai…

Girls – wo to hai…

They laugh….

They get back home…have dinner and get to sleep after spending their day wonderfully…

A new day awaits…..

* * *

 **I know its shocking that I have updated soon…I thought that its better to update when im free cuz I am gonna have my exams soon…so I wont be able to update it on the weekdays…im really sorry…but when ill get time…ill surely update it….but on weekends..ill sure update…and ya…the reviews are not showing up in the reviews page due to a server problem…this problem is faced by other authors too…so if u don't find ur review don't worry…I have received them in my mail….i have put a mail to the admins regarding this..hopefully the issue will get sorted soon…and ya…everyone thought that that the'll trek or they saw a big mountain…but all of u were wrong…..Im sorry if the chappy is short..tell me if it is….**

* * *

 **Love duo and crazy for abhirika – thnx nd sm to u….**

 **Nia757 – thnx dear…**

 **Samina – thnx…and the wait is over…**

 **Harshit Shetty – thnx…**

 **Shreya best – thnx….**

 **Ashwini – thnx….**

 **RK sweet – thnx..and its ok…sm to u…**

 **Guest – I also love dareya a lot…thnx..**

 **Shein – thnx…**

 **Abhi22 – nice to see a new person reviewing,…..glad that u liked my fanfic..**

 **Shweta04 – ha..ha…thnx..sm to u…bhai 3 baar pada…seriously ?le…jaldi update kardi aur wait nahi karwayi…clue tha sporty….daya ne bola where something sporty…CID waale jaise soch..aur ha…kisine bhi ye geuss nahi kiya..ha..ha…thnx..maaf karne ke..liye…dhyaan rakhungi ki agli baar aisa nah o…thnx…u too tckr..**

 **Samaira – best ideas to dareya ke liye hi lagathi hun…waise thnx for understanding…**

 **Arooj – thnx…**

 **Ammunikki – thnx…**

 **– ill try but after dareya fan hun…to dareya ka hi zyaada likhungi rit….and after dareya its abhirika…so ill try my best..**

 **Aftab – thnx…**

* * *

 **All types of reviews are welcome…**

* * *

 **Signing off,**

 **SONI**


	17. THE SERVICE

**THE SERVICE**

* * *

 **Precap:** **Daya gives a surprise to everyone…The surprise is bikes…the girls and boys compete against each other and the girls win….hence they have to be in the service of the girls for the next one day….the couples spend some wonderful moments of life…..**

* * *

A new day awaits….

Purvi and tarika are the first ones to wake up….

Tarika – good morning purvi….

Purvi – good morning tarika….

Tarika – hmm…aaj hame rest milne wala hai…..

Purvi – rit….boys se service karwane main mazaa aayega…

Tarika – hmm…to chalo baaki girls ko uthate hai….

They go to tasha and Kajal first….

Tarika – Kajal….tashu..get up….

Kajal – aree…tarika…subah subah utne ki kya jarurat hai…

Purvi – hai na…jarurat…aaj boys ki service ki din hai…

Tasha – oh…rit….kaam karwane ka chance…

Tarika – is ke liye….utna toh hai…

Kajal – toh chalo…chalte hai…

Tasha – pehle ruhi aur Shreya ko to uthate hai…

Purvi – rit…lets go…..

They go to shreya's and ruhi's room….

Tashu – Shreya….ruhi utho…

Kajal – yeh dono respond kyu nahi ho rahe hai..

Tarika – Shreya…..ruhi…

Purvi – tarika…chal…blanket le lete hai…khud uth jayenge…

Tasha – ha..chal Kajal…ruhi ka uthate hai….

Tarika – aur ham…..shreya ki…

Kajal – on the count of 3….

Purvi – 3…

Tasha -2…

Tarika – 1…..

The four shout BOOOOO…

Purvi – ain ?

Kajal – yeh kya hain….

Tarika – pillows…

Tasha – Shreya aur ruhi kaha hai….

Someone jumps in from the window…

Purvi – tum….

Kajal – Shreya….ruhi….window se kyun aaye aap dono ?

Shreya – wo…wo…

Tasha – wo…wo…band karke kuch toh bol…

Ruhi – who….main aur Shreya jog peg aye the…

Taru – toh…darwaza se jaa ke ate….window se aane ki kya jarurat hai..

Shreya – who…actually…sab disturb ho jayenge na…

Kajal – ham aap dono ko kabhi samajh nahi payenge….

They laugh….

Taru – chalo niche chalte aur kuch maza karte hai…

Kajal – samaj mein aa gaya…

Ruhi – tum log jao…ham dono muh dhoke aate hai…

Purvi – ok…

They go…

Shreya and ruhi take a deep breath…

Shreya – thank god…inn dono ne yeh nahi dekha….(showing a package.)

RUhi – hmm…agar dekhleiye na plan choupat…

Shreya – rit…main yeh andar rakhleti hun…hame jaldi chalna chahiye….

Ruhi – ha….

They hide the package and go down….

Ruhi – yeh log to yaha nahi hai…kitchen main honge…chal….

They go to kitchen and see everyone taking plates and spoons…

Shreya – hamne toh breakfast nahi banaya….plate aur spoon kyun le rahe hai tum log….

RUhi – kuch imagine toh nahi kar rahe aap…..i mean aap ko yeh to nahi lag raha hai ki plate main kuch hai aur aap wo khaane waale hai…..

Tarika – are…nahi baba…tum dono bhi plate aur spoon lo…phir plan batate hai…

They take a plate and spoon…..

Kajal - ab ham…inse boys ko utane waale hai…lets bang the spoon to the plate in the boys room….nd irritate them…nd wake them up….

TING…..TING…TING….

The boys come out of their rooms…

Daya – subah subah…kya hai yeh…

Abhi – are…yaar…CID waalo ko rarely holidays milte hai….aur jab mile hai…tab sone nahi dete…

Vinu – hame sone dijiye aur tum log bhi jaake so jao…

Girls – NO ! NO ! NO!(shouting on top of their voices)

Rajat – arree…chillao mat….

Sachin – kaan phat jayenge….

Nikhil – lagta hai…pagal hogaye…..subah subah hangama shuru kardiya…

Vivek – Nikhil mujhe lagta nahi …mujhe yakeen hogaya hain ki girls pagal hogaye hain…..

Shreya – oh…hello…boys…shayad aap bhul gaye….ham yaad dila dete hai…

Ruhi – aaj aap logo ko service day hai…

Tarika – shart ke mutabik…agar aap log haar gaye to aapko hamare under ek din kaam jkarna padega….

Kajal – aur…ham jeet gaye…

Tasha – so…ready hojaye…

Boys – NO!

Abhi – aaj to ham kaamse gaye…

Nikhil – no doubt….

Purvi – are….baate karte rahenge ya kaam shuru bhi karenge,…

Daya – kis buddhu ne shart lagaya hai ?

Abhi – ha….kis buddhu hain who ? bina kuch jaane hue…shart laga diya..

Vinu – sir…aap dono ne hi shart lagaye tha….

Vivek – ha..sir..vineet sahi keh raha hai…

Daya – (searching for words)ha…ha…bh…bhai shart hamne hi lagaya tha….par hame kya pata tha ki aap log ladkiyo ke samne haar jayenge…

ABhi – ha…ha…daya sahi keh raha hai…..kaise ladke hai aap…ladkiyo se haar gaye…

Rajat – sir…aap dono bhi haar gaye…

Kajal – baap re baap…ladna band kijiye,…..saare boys haar gaye…jo hogaya so hogaya…..kaam pe lag jao….

Sachin – atleast fresh ho jaane ki permission hai ?

Girls – permission granted…

They laugh…and the boys go to get fresh…

The boys come back after getting freshed up…..

ABhi – ab…ladkiya…hame kya karna hai ?

Tarika – hmmm….pehle breakfast banana hai…

Shreya – phir…lunch banana hai….

Purvi – phir ghar saaf karna padega….

Ruhi – uske baad…garden mein phul ko paani dena padega….

Tasha – aur phir…

CUT BY VINEET – bas..bas…aur kitne kaam karna padega…

Kajal – hai..toh bahot kaam….

Daya – pagal hai aap log….ek din mein itne saare kaam kaise kar sakte hain ham ?

Tasha – karna padega…u basically don't have an option….

Rajat – sir…yeh log to hame torcher karne pe lage hain…

Sachin – are…tum log dost hain ya dushman ? ghar ko jail bana diya hai…

Tarika – ab…shart tum logo ne lagaya….to…

Ruhi – saza bhi jhelna padega..

Purvi – chaliye…kaam pe lag jayaiye….

Nikhil – chaliye…lagta hain koi option nahi hai….

Girls – OPTION NAHI HAI….COME ON GET TO WORK POOR BOYS…

The boys first make breakfast….then make lunch….then go water plants and then clean the house…..

Between all this the girls don't let the boys take rest even for a moment…..they keep giving the boys some or the other work…..at last the day gets over…

Daya – thank god…..saara kaam hogaya…

Tarika – kisne bola ?

Boys – NO…..AB KYA BAAKI HAI….

Girls – Kuch nahi…we were just kidding….

ABhi – ab kids ko itna tang ki aur bol rahe hai ki kidding…..

Vineet – sir…inn ladkiyo se argue karna bekar hai…

Girls – We know rit….

Vivek – lets get some sleep…main toh gaya….

Rajat – ha…chalo..rajat…chalte hai…bahot tired hoon mai….

They all go and sleep….

Next morning…

TING….TING….TING….by the boys….

Girls come out of their rooms…..

Shreya closes her ears…- band kijiye….

TArika – kya kar rahe hai aap log….

Purvi – hamne todhi na koi shart lagaya ki ham aapke service main honge….

Sachin – girls…chillax…aapke liye ek surprise hai…

Girls – surprise…

Rajat – yes…..

Tarika – batao na rajat….

Shreya – ha bhai….batayiye na….

RUhi – kya surprise….

Daya – are…..surprise hai…todhi na bateyenge…

Kajal – batana padega….

Tasha – jadi batayiye….

Abhi – nahi ham nahi batayenge….

Girls – SURPRISE KYA HAI…..(shouting)

Nikhil – owww….kitna zorse chillate hai tum log…

Vineet – rit….sir bataiye…nahi toh hamare kaam gaye kaamse….

Abhi – fine…..ham shopping ja rahe hai…

Girls(shouting on top of their voices)- SHOPPING…yay….

Vivek – sir…kuch bhi karenge na…yeh girls chillana nahi band karenge….rubbing his ears…

Sachin – sahi kaha…..

Daya – ab girls…ready bhi honge ya chillate rahenge….

They go and get ready….

Get into bus and reach the mall…

Nikhil bumps into a guy…

Guy – hi Nikhil….yaad hun main…

Nik – tum…..param….how r u ?

Param – good man….tum kaise ho….

Nik – main thik hun…

Shreya comes forward – hi param….yaad hun main ?

Param – are….tumhe kaise bhul sakta hun main…..waise love birds kaha hai ?

Ruhi – yaha….

Vineet hugs param…

Vinu – hi param…

Param – toh…kitne bache hai ?

Ruhi – bacche ? kiske ?

Param – aap dono ke….

Vinu – bhai….cool…hamare shaadi nahi hui…

Param – what ? par..

Ruhi – param…hamare baat chodo….this is our CID team…

She introduces everyone….

Param – nice to meet u all…waise I have a work…so mujhe jaana padega…

Nik – ya…sure…

Everyone – bye….

Sachin – chalo…shopping shuru kare…

Rajat – ha..chalo…but Nikhil…tum kya karoge… I mean kiske saath jaoge shopping ?

Nikhil – sir…main shopping nahi karunga…..bowling alley ja raha hun….

Abhirika :

Taru – abhi…aaj main tumhare liye naye shirts karidungi….

Abhi – tarika….iski kya jarurat hai ?

Taru – hai na…chalo…

She gets into a shop….asks him to try shirts…and selects some shirts..

Taru – chalo..yeh purchase kar dete hain….

Abhi – manna padega…selection acchi hain…

Taru – thnx…

Dareya :

Daya – toh…Shreya….pehle kaha jaana hai ?

Shreya – hmm….waha..(pointing towards a watch shop)

Daya – watches…ok chalo….

They go to the watch shop….

Shreya – bhaiyya…men's watches dikhaiye…

Daya – Shreya…men's kyun ?

Shreya – ab aap mere liye itna kar rahe hai…itna toh main kar sakti hun…

Daya – iski kya jarurat hai Shreya ?

Shreya – hai na…ab aap chup rahenge toh main kuch select kar sakti hun…..

Daya – ok..baba….

She selects a very good watch for daya and purchases it….

Shreya – ab khareed liya to pehan lijiye…..

Daya – pehnao…

She makes him wear the watch…

Daya – manna padega...honewali **Shetty** ki choice kafi acchi hai…

Shreya blushes…

Shreya – daya wo dekhiye…beautiful earrings hai na….(pointing)

Daya – ha….chalo dekhte hain…

They go into the shop…

Daya – excuse me…zara who bahar lagaye hue earrings dikhayenge….

Salesman(SM)– ji…

He goes and comes back…

SM– im sorry…who…actually ek customer ne aapse pehle kharid liya…

Shreya – its ok…

SM – but…hame lag bhag usi model ke aur designs hai…dikhau ?

Daya – ha…dikhaiye…

He shows some models….

Shreya/daya – yeh dehiye/dekho(same time…same piece)(showing a beautiful diamond earrings)

They laugh…

Daya – bahot accha hai yeh….

Shreya – ha…main yeh le leti hun…..yeh kitna hai ?

SM – yeh earrings 30,000 hain….

Shreya thinks something…

Shreya – chaliye daya…chalte hain….

Daya – are…aise kaise…chalo lete hai…

Shreya – nahi daya..mere budget se bahar hain…

Daya – toh kya hua…mein kharid tha hu na…

Shreya – nahi….mujhe kharid na hai….aapko nahi…..aapse kaise paise le sakta hu main….

Daya – yeh kya baat hua bhala…mera paisa ya tumhara ek hi to hai…mera paisa tumhara hi to hai…

Shreya – nahi daya….shaadi se pehle main aapse paise nahi loongi…

Daya – Shreya….

Shreya gets a call…..

Shreya – ha taru bol…

Taru – shree….jaldi aana….

Shreya – kya hua ?

Taru – tujhe jo ek watch pasand aaya tha Mumbai mein..yaad hai…

Shreya – ha…who pink aur purple waali…

Taru – ha..woh yaha mil gaya…jaldi aana yaha 3rd floor pe 23fab shop..…

Shreya – ha…abhi aayi…(cuts call..to daya)chaliye jaldi chalte hai…

Daya – hmm…tum jao…main washroom jaake aata hun..

Shreya – ok…

She goes to the shop...soon daya comes….and she buys the watch….

Everyone do their shopping and get back home by the evening….

Shreya – toh kya shopping ki sabne…

Tarika – hmm…maine do dresses aur ek bracelet karide…

Kajal – maine kuch tee-shirts kharide…

Tasha – maine cosmetics kharide…

Purvi – maine to accessories kharide…

Ruhi – maine kuch formal shirts…

Shreya – maine ek watch kharida….aur bahot mazaa kiya…

Daya – ab agar aapke shopping ki charche khatam hue…to khaane ke liye kuch milega ?

Purvi – ha..main abhi kuch laati hun….

Ruhi – waise girls…kal meri friend ke party hai…toh she invited all of us toh hame jaana padega…

Girls – done….

Tasha – kitne bajeh ?

Ruhi – 10 in the morning to 6 in the eve….

Kajal – toh abhijeet sir…ham bus le jaate hai….ok right…

Abhi – ha…le jaiye…no prob…

They all eat dineer and go to sleep….

* * *

 _What was the package ruhi and Shreya were hiding ?_

* * *

 **Hey everyone…I know I am late but this time I m not sorry… I have just got 6 reviews on my previous chapter….im very upset about this…this is so not expected…we authors take time out of our busy schedules and type chapters for you guys and this is the response we get…this is totally not done….if u guys cannot write a sentence appreciating the chapter…then why should we guys take time out of our hectic schedule just for u ppl…..the review doesn't need to be appreciating…if u feel there is a flae….u can always mention it…I have no prob with it….but plz do review….i shouldn't have updated it right now…thought would update it a week later but lust becuz I reached 200 reviews…I planned to update it today…Please tell me if u have lost interest in this story...then i will just end this story soon...and sorry i dint recheck the chapter cuz i dont have time...  
**

* * *

 **Rajvi fan 123 asked me to convey to u ppl that she is taking a break for a few days and will come back soon…..**

 **Jyothi982 – thnx…im good…**

 **Duo's pari – thnx…ikr..nari Shakti is the best…**

 **Aashvin – thnx…**

 **Harsh bhaiyya – thnx…**

 **Sulagna – thnx darlo…**

* * *

 **Signing off,**

 **SONI**


	18. THE UNPREDICTED(and)PLANS

**UNPREDICTED PLANS**

* * *

 **Precap:** **The boys have completed their one day service with great difficulty….they take their princesses on shopping and purchase some stuff…its been 5 days since their holidays have begun…..**

* * *

Next day :

The atmosphere of the house or at least the living room's was so not pleasant...

Pillows of the couch lying all around...

Books and newspapers everywhere..

Sofa covers on the ground and what not...

Could easily be told that it wasn't a house anymore...Maybe a park...no...worse...a fish market... Or maybe even worse...

Talking bout the people...

The girls were running behind the boys...not just running...in fact chasing then like tigresses...some with brooms...some with pillows... Some with sandals...and

some with the yogamats present at one corner of the living room earlier...

Girl 1 - ruko...aaj tum to gaye...(holding a broom)

Boy 1 - agar ruk gaye to main to gaya...sorry...maaj kijiye...

Girl 2 - aaj to aapke khair nahi...aapko nahi chodungi...(broom)

Boy 2 - pehle pakdo to sahi...

Girl 2 - pakadungi na...tab dekhiye...aaj apme se koi bhi ladka hamse bachna nahi wala...

Girl 3 - bilkul sahi kaha...aap logo ki itni himmat...

Girl 4 - aap log to aaj pit jayenge hamari haat main...

Boy 3- sir...yeh aapne kya kar diya hai...

Boy 4 - hamne kya kiya...

Boy 5 - itna sab karne ke baad...aap yeh puch raha hai ki hamne kya ki...

Boy 2 -oh hello...bhaisaab...oh sorry...saale sahab...tumne bhi kuch bola... Tum bhi dialogues mar rahe the...

Boy 1 - rit...daya ne sahi kaha...

(Boy 2- daya)

(Boy 1 - abhijeet )

(Boy 5 - sachin as he is daya's saale sahab)

(Boy 3 - Vineet)

(Boy 4 - Rajat )

Girl 1- tarika

Girl 2 - shreya

Girl 3 - purvi

Girl 4 - ruhi)

Vineet - abe oye nikhil...niche aa...bacha lo yaar hame...

(He's on the 2nd floor )

Nikhil - bhai...mujhe help karne ka bahot maan kar raha hai...but kya karu...mujhe ladkiyon ke haat main pitne ka shauk nahi hai...nd moreover... Maine kuch

kiya Hi nahi...

Vineet - idiot...yaha Tera dost apne jaan ke liye bhag raha hai...aur tu waha has raha hai...

Nikhil - ek correction kar deta hun...tum apne jaan ke liye nahi bhaagrahe ho ...tum ek ladki jo ek pillow pakad ke tumhari pichhe bhag rahi hai...usse bachnke

liye bhaag rahe ho...jaise kare waise bhaare ka theorm yaha apply hota hai...

Kajal - ab...aapne itna kuch keh liya...ham bhi dekhte hai aaplog kaise bachte hai...

Sachin - kajal...I'm sorry baby...

Kajal - koi sorry nahi chalega...

Vivek – baapre….baap….tum dono ladna band karo….aur yeh socho ki uss ladkiyon se chutkara kaise paayenge….

Kajal - ab...aapne itna kuch keh liya...ham bhi dekhte hai aaplog kaise bachte hai...

Sachin - kajal...I'm sorry baby...

TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED FLASHBACK :

 _The girls have left for their party…..and the boys come out of their dream worlds only around 10 A.M….._

 _The boys sit and chit chat….._

 _Vivek – sir…girls ne yeh sahi nahi kiya….breakfast banake to nikalna tha…._

 _Vineet – abhi…to aur baki hai vivek…yeh to bas shuruaat hai….._

 _Rajat – kya matlab ?_

 _Sachin – main…samajhgaya…..…aise hai…ki jo ladkiyan hamare girlfriend hote hai na…shaadi ke baad naam girlfriend se wife banjata hai…_

 _Vineet – aur…sirf naam nahi change hojata hai….behaviour pattern bhi….samajh gaye…_

 _Boys – yes…_

 _Nikhil – to chaliye…._

 _Others – kaha ?_

 _Nikhil – Ladies and gentlemen….aaj ham yeh dekhenge ki girls ke badalte rang….shuru karte hai…Sachin aur rajat sir se…_

 _Sachin as girl and rajat as guy…._

 _Nikhil – shaadi se pehle…_

 _Sachin – kaha ho baby…main park main aapke wait kar rahi hu…._

 _Rajat – 2 minute baby…pahunchraha hun…yahi hu…_

 _Sachin – aaram se ao….main aapne baby ke liye 2 min kya…2 Janam(lives) bhi wait kar sakti hun….aur waise mobile pe baat karte drive karna dangerous hai…main phone rakh rahi hun…_

 _Nikhil – ab shaadi ke baad.._

 _Sachin – kaha ho…_

 _Rajat – yahi hun baby…pahunchraha hu…2 minute..  
_

 _Sachin – bas karo….time sense nahi hai…punctuality nahi hai….kyun aa rahe ho….wahi rah…ghar mat aana…mood kharab hogaya…._

 _Nikhil – toh yeh tha..pehla change….ab hamare vivek aur Vineet dikhayenge dusra change…_

 _Vineet as girl and vivek as boy…_

 _Vineet calls vivek…_

 _Vineet – baby…kaha ho tum…._

 _Vivek – wo…baby…mere ek dost ko paise chahiye the..to atm ke paas hun…_

 _Vineet – kitne ache ho tum…friends ko itna care kar rahe ho…to mujhe us se zyaada care karoge….chalo bye…._

 _Vivek – bye baby…._

 _Nikhil – yeh tha…shaadi se pehle….ab shaadi ke baad dekhte hai…_

 _Vineet – kaha ho tum ?_

 _Vivek – wo…baby…atm ke paas hun….friend ko paise cchahiye the…_

 _Vineet – ha..ha…jitna kamate ho…friends pe hi lagado…main kyun hu…yaha…_

 _Vivek – baby…wo…(call gets cut)_

 _Nikhil – to yeh tha…dusra change…now presenting you the last change by daya sir and abhijeet sir…._

 _Daya as boy and abhijeet as girl…_

 _Abhijeet – baby…kaha ho…_

 _Daya – wo..baby…friend ki birthday hai…to…_

 _Abhijeet – oh…masti….waise zyaada mat piyo…_

 _Daya – pakka…_

 _ABhijeet – thik hai...enjoy karo…main disturb nahi karungi….safely ghar pahunchjana…_

 _Daya – love..you…bye…._

 _Nikhil – yeh tha…shaadi se pehle…ab dekhte hai shaadi ke baad…_

 _Abhi – kaha the tum…_

 _Daya – wo..wo…_

 _ABhi – kya..wo wo…laga ke rakha…_

 _Daya – friend ne flat liya…to party…_

 _Abbhi – haan..haan….friend ke birthday…friend ne car kharida….friend ne flat kharida….friend ka shaadi ho raha hai…..aise party karte jao…aur pite jao….huh…._

 _Nikhil – to yeh tha shaadi se pehle aur shaadi ke baad ka changes…..thankyou…_

 _Everyone laugh…._

 _Daya – bhai…sach me…..jab ham ladke hamare bachelors degree lose karte hai aur ladki aapne masters degree lati hai…wo hai shaadi…._

 _Abhi – aur shaadi wo hota hai jaha one person is always right aur dusra person pati hota hai…_

 _Sachin – aur ha…sir….patni mafia se zyaada dangerous hai…kyunki mafia ko sirf life ya paise chahiye…but patni ko dono chahiye…._

 _Rajat – aur sir…bolte hai na…marriages are made in heaven…but log yeh bhul jaate hai ki ….waha thunder,lightning aur tornadoes bhi hote hai…_

 _Vineet – aur….sir…shaadi ek give and take theorm hai,…..agar hamne nahi diya toh wo hamse wo cheenenge…._

 _All start laughing…._

 _VOICE – Oh! Really ?_

 _The boys turn back and see the girls standing…_

 _Daya – mar gaye…._

 _Abhi – iss topic ko kisne shuru kiya…._

 _Sachin – wa..waise aap log to party se sham ko aane waale the rit…._

 _RAjat – itna jaldi kaise aagaye ?_

 _Tasha – wo kya hai na….party cancel hogaya the…_

 _Kajal – hamne socha ki ham ghar aake aapko surprise karenge…ham to khud surprise hogaye…_

 _Ruhi – aree….aap logo ne shaadi ke mamle main Ph.D karke rakha…kya baat hai…._

 _Shreya – aur nahi toh kya….mujhe nahi pata tha ki aap log ko shaadi ke baare main itna pata hai…_

 _Tarika – sirf…shaadi nahi…ladkiyon ko bhi bahot ache se jaante hai tum log…_

 _Purvi – bilkul sahi…aaj toh aapki band baj jayegi…lets go girls…_

 _And the chase starts…_

FLASHBACK END

Everyone gets out into the garden and start running around the swimming pool and…

SPLASH…

Shreya pushes daya in…and so do the other girls….

Tarika – maza aaya na…

Ruhi – app log ko ab nahana nahi padega…

Abhijeet – acha ji…

Girls – haan ji…

ABhijeet eyes all the boys…

The come out of swimmimg pools and….

SPLASH….

The boys take the girls in the arms and jump in….

Shreya – oh…damn…daya aapne yeh kya kardiya,….main puri tarah se bhigh gayi….

Daya – uhuh….maine kuch nahi kiya….tumne start kiya…(winks)

Tarika – abhijeet…aaj main tumhe nahi chodungi…maine baal ko straighten kiya aur tumne bigad di…

ABhi – pakadoge tab na jab main tumhe chodunga….

Ruhi – idiot…..my new dress…tumne bigad ke rakha…

Vinu – happy realization….mujhe toh bahot pehle pata tha ki main idiot hun….bahot dher se tumhe pata chala….

Kajal – sachu…..what did u do…

Sachin – jumped into the pool with you…

Kajal – shut up….wo pata hai mujhe…

Sachu – to pucha kyun…

Kajal – huh…ur impossible…

Tasha – vivek…kya kar di tumne….mujhe bigadhi…dress kharab ho gaya…..

Vivek – hone de…..waise maza aaya ?

Tasha – ha bahot….

Vivek – toh gift to banta hai…

Tasha – gift…ok…close ur eyes…..(he closes)(she goes close to him slaps him and starts running away…)

Shreya – aaj toh sach main maza aaya….i think hame fresh hona hai…nahi toh bimar hojayenge…

Everyone – ya…lets go….

They go and get freshed up and assemble at the living room…

RAjat – maza agaya…im so tired…

Purvi – me too….

Shreya – waise…I think hame jaldi Mumbai nikalna hai….cuz ham agar kal dopehar tak pahunchgaye to rest milega…

Nikhil – yes sir...aur maine socha ki ham yaha se pune tak flight main jayenge aur waha se Mumbai tak bas main…bus issliye kyunki ham todhe masti kar sakte…..pata nahi fhir kab milega aisa vacation…

Daya - baat toh sahi hai bosss…to kya kehte ho ?

Abhi – im fine with the plan…

Everyone – we'r fine too…

Nikhil – main tickets book karwadeta haaon..vineet zara bus book kardo plz…..

Vinu – yes…sure…

They go to book the tickets and the tickets get booked…

Nikhil – sir maine kal subah 3:45 ke flight ko tickets book kardiya….

Vineet – sir maine waha bus ko 7:00 ke liye book karwadiya….pune ham kariban 6:00 pahunch jayenge….aur waha se 7:00 bus….aur pune se mumbai 4 hours by road….

Nikhil – Mumbai me lunch aur highway pe breakfast…

Everyone – perfect….

Tasha – so guys and gals….lets get to our rooms…nd pack our stuff…they get to their rooms and pack their stuff….

And they are all set to take off…..

In the eve:

Nikhil – aree….yaar kuch karte hai na…bore ho raha hun…

Vinu – rit…

Ruhi – lagori khelte hai na…

Daya – aree…wah..this is a superb idea….

Abhi – sab ko rules pata hai na…

Tasha – khelke bahot saal hogaya…so ek baar rewind please….

Shreya – thik hai main batata hun….7 stone will be piled up and 2 teams will be made….

Toh pehle jo bhi team baal ko phenk rahi hai…uss team stone ko girake phir pile up bhi karna hai,…opposition team aap log ko out karne ki koshis karegi…aur

hame bachna hai…agar ball ne tumhe touch kardiya then ur out…and the team will continue to play…

Tarika – great…lets play….

Tasha – teams ?

Nikhil – main refree…

Abhi – hmm…main…tarika…daya…shreya…aur vivek and tasha,…..

Sachin – aur hamare team main,Kajal,Vineet,ruhi aur purvi and rajat….

Ruhi – lets start playing…

They start playing…

Vivek is trying to get Kajal out ….

He throws the ball and in the attempt to save herself from the ball…she runs faster and slips on water….and hurts her knee(all are wearing shorts)…..and purvi

in an attempt to catch the ball jumps high and lands but her ankle gets twisted….on the other side…tarika is running towards purvi as purvi is in pain but she

trips over a stone and gets hurts on both knees and an elbow…..tasha…starts running to Kajal…but trips over her lace…..

OUCH...

The boys carry their girls immediately into the house as their knees and elbows are bleeding…

Daya – Shreya…jaldi first aid box lao….

Shreya – ji…

Abhi – tarika…r u fine…oh god….bahot bleed ho raha hai….

Tarika – ouch…abhi….its hurting...(she got hurt badly…)

Vivek – tasha….kitne baar kaha ki lace band ke rakho..

Tasha – maine lace bandha…wo khul gaya….mujhpe kyun chila rahe ho..

Vivek – achha baba…sorry…..is it hurting…

Tasha – badly….

Rajat – purvi….oh..god…plz stop crying…

Purvi – oww…rajat its hurting…

Rajat – I know baby…plz…mat ro na…I cant see u crying…

Sachu – Kajal….dekhke chalna tha…

Kajal – sachu..im fine..bas todha laga…

Sachu – dikh raha hai….kitna todha laga….

Shreya brings the first aid box and does first aid to everyone….

Shreya – aaj….tum log bilkul nahi hilange…..purvi…especially tum..

Daya – ha…agar hila na…toh….

Tarika,Kajal,purvi,tasha – ok…ham nahi hilange….

Shreya – main…box rakhke aati hun….

Daya sees something on the floor….

Daya – Shreya….ruko…

Shreya – ha…kya hua..

Daya – tumhara pair se khoon kyun aaraha hai…

Shreya (covering up) – khoon…nahi to…shayad inn logo ka hoga…main saaf karwadeta hun..

Daya – Shreya…(he goes to her picks her up and puts her on the sofa)

Shreya – daya yeh aap kya kar rahe hai…main bilkul thik hoon…chodiye mujhe…

Daya doesn't listen to her and removes her shoe then sock…and sees a cut…

Daya – kya hai yeh ?

Shreya – wo..wo..

Daya (angry) – kya wo…wo laga ke rakha khud ka kabhi dhyaan nahi rakhti…

Shreya – daya main thik hun…

Daya – bas…shreya…ek shabd nahi….kitna khoon nikal raha hai…aur tum bolte ho ki kuch nahi hua….first aid box do…

Shreya gives it…

Vineet – Shreya kaise laga chot…wo bhi itna bada..bahar to kuch nahi hua..

Shreya – wo...jab main upar gayi thi first aid box laane ke liye...tab jaldi main side table se takrayi(bumped)aur waha rakha hua jug gir gayi..aur fhir pair table pe lagne ke wajah se main girke kaanj ki upar pair pada..

Daya – kitni careless ho tum shreya...aage piche dekhke chalna tha na tumhe...

Abhi – daya...bas karo yaar...wo sab ke liye itna tensed thi...

Nik – sir...wo tickets cancel karu ?..

Abhi – ha...cancel kardo nikhil...

Tarika – nahi abhijeet...cancel mat karo...

Tasha – ha...sir...chote mote chot hi to hai...bed rest jarurat nahi hai...

Purvi – ha..bhai...waise todhi na ghumenge...bas yaha se airport car main waha se pune flight main aur waha se mumbai bus main...baithe hi rahenge na...

Kajal – ha..sir...waha jaake rest milegi...

Shreya – aur to aur...ham sab CID officers hai...chot ki dard itna bhi nahi hai...

Daya – thik hai...kal hi nikal rahe hai...

Rajat – sir...ek kaam karte hain...main aur sachin bahar jaake khaana leke aate hai...

Sachin – ha..sir...ab almost sabko chote lag gaye...toh ruhi pe pressure kyun...and moreover sabko rest karna chahiye...kal journey hai...

Abhi – ha...yeh sahi hai...tum log jao...

They eat dinner...sleep...

IN MUMBAI :

Guy – shit man...damn it...aise kaisa ho sakta hai... maine nahi socha ki yeh log itna jaldi niklenge...khabar pakka hai na...

Guy 2 – ha...sir...khabar pakka hai...sir...accha hua ki yeh CID waalo atoleast bus main aa rahe hai...agar pura flight main hi pahunchjaate to hamara plan kharaab ho jata ...

Guy – hmm...sahi kaha...tayyari hogayi ?

Guy 2 – ji sir...

Guy – hmm...good...toh plan aisa hai...*************************

Guy 2– ji sir...sab aapke plan ke mutabik hi jaayega...

Guy – agar nahi gaya na...tum nahi rahoge...

Guy 2 – ji sir...

Next day...

The boys are putting the luggage in the airport taxi's...

Daya – boss...luggage toh hogaya...ab ladkiyon ko transport karte hai...

Vineet – ji sir...chaliye...

All the boys help their girls to get into the cabs...then board the planes and at last reach pune...

Kajal– ab..yaha toh pahunch gaye...waiting to reach mumbai...

Tasha – rght kajal...main bhi bahot wait kar rahi hun...bahot din hogaye...

Vivek – madam...din nahi saal...

Tasha – ya...fine...

Ruhi – shreya at last...ham mumbai ja rahe hai...(starts jumping)

Vineet – ruhi...khudna band karo...nahi toh tumhe bhi chot lag jayega aur fhir tum bologe ki(starts acting like her)oww...vinu..its hurting...kuch karo...

Ruhi – huh...how mean...

They laugh...

Nikhil – sir..bus aagaya...chaliye...

Sachin – chalo...dher kisliye...

They board the bus...

Daya – shree...

Shreya – ji...

Daya – im sorry...

Shreya – kisliye ?

Daya – kal maine tumhe daant diya...bura laga na...

Shreya – bilkul nahi...aapne mujhe isliye daanta kyunki aap mujhse pyaar karte hai...aap concerned the...aur jab apne mere pair se khoon nikalna dekha to aap concerned hogaye...

Daya – u know...im very lucky to have you...

Shreya – uhuh...im lucky too...

And shreya rests her shoulder on daya's shoulder and falls asleep...

Rajat – purvi…pair main dard ho raha hai kya ?

Purvi – nahi rajat….main ab thik hun….

Rajat – kuch dher so jao…main uthata hun jab breakfast ke liye jaa rahe hai…

Purvi – hmm…(sleeps)

Everyone sleep….

Rajat – sir…yaha aage ek acha restaurant hai…waha rukhte hai…nashta ke liye…

Abhi – ok….

They wake up the girls…have breakfast..

ABhi – tum ladkiyon jaao…main aur daya bill pay karke aate hai…

Sachin – sir…main aur rajat uss shop se paani ke bottels leke aate hai…

Rajat – chalo Sachin…

Daya – hmm…vineet…tum Nikhil aur vivek jaake pehle ladkiyon ko bus me bithao fir…uss supermarket se snaks leke aao..

They make the girls sit in the bus and go to fetch the snacks…

All the boys are done with their jobs and are walking towards the bus….when…they see something and get shocked….

They all leave what they are holding and start running…

Daya – roko...

* * *

 ** _Who were those two mysterious guys ? and what were they plotting against the CID team ?_**

 ** _Why were the boys running ? and what did they see that they got shocked….?_**

 ** _Answer these questions in the reviews…._**

* * *

 **Very very very sorry…kaan pakad ke…Im having my exams…and im preparing for them,….and im not able to take out time because going through some other problems also…making up….i typed a long chapter…..and yes….im sorry to say but im taking a very very short break from ff….i mean ill update the chapter only after feb 15….and then after my final exams…im really sorry…..but I don't have an option…hope ull support me in this descision….umm...chappal mat marna kyunki maine chapter ko suspense main end kardiya aur short break le rahi hun...  
**

 **Duo's fan – glad u liked it…thnx..**

 **Shreya – oh my god…itne saare reviews…sirf post karne ke liye…oh god…im so happy u liked it so much….**

 **Daisy – are…its ok…koi baat nahi…thnx a lot and yes we can be friends…**

 **Sulagna – fhir se apni rule bhul gayi…no sorry no thnx…**

 **Shweta – rit…abhi bahot baki hai…im so glad u love my story…thnx…**

 **Ammunikki – thnx…**

 **Shreya tomar – thnx a lot sis..koi baat nahi…hota hai..**

 **Luv u Shreya – thnx….duo's pari – thnx a lot..ha..ha..**

 **Karan – thnx…**

 **Geet di – oh my god….ur reading my story,…it's a dream come true,…u and kaiity di were my ideal authors…cant believe u r reading my story…..wow…..man…luv u di…hope u don't mind if I call u di…**

 **RK sweety – thnx…**

 **Samaira – ha..ha…thnx…its ok…**

 **Ashwini – its ok…thnx…**

 **Arooj – thnx…**

 **Shabnam Sammy – hey…nice to meet u …thnx…**

 **Aftab – thnx…**

 **Shrein – thnx…**

 **Dareya lovers – thnx…**

* * *

 ** _ALL TYPES OF REVIEWS ARE WELCOME…_**

* * *

 **Signing off ,**

 **SONI**


	19. THE DANGER AWAITS

**THE DANGER AWAITS**

* * *

 **Precap:** **The CID team has started back to Mumbai…they take a fight from Pondicherry to pune and are are taking a bus from pune to Mumbai…they stop for breakfast and get back into the bus when something unexpected and unpredicted happens…..**

* * *

All the boys are done with their jobs and are walking towards the bus….when…they see something and get shocked….

They all leave what they are holding and start running…

Daya – roko...

They see the bus moving at a speed…

The girls bend out of the windows…and shout for help…

ABhi – tarika….bus rokne ke liye bolo…

Shreya – daya…kuch kariye jaldi….

And the bus speeds up and takes a sharp turn…and the girls fall in the bus…

Purvi – ouch…(hold her ankle…)

Tasha – purvi…are you fine..

Purvi – aa…dard ho raha hai…

Ruhi goes forward – ae…bus roko kya kar rahe ho…Shayad tumhe pata nahi hai ham hai kaun…

Shreya comes forward – ham CID waale hai…bus ko jaldi roko …nahi toh tumhara khair nahi..

The driver doesn't listen to them and takes a steep turn again…

Ruhi goes and bangs her head to the window – ouch…

(they see blood oozing out)

Kajal – oh my god…ruhi…idhar aao jaldi baitho…

Before she even makes it to the seat she faints..

Tarika – ruhi….

Shreya – ruhi aankhe kholo….plz….

Kajal – Shreya…hato…

She sprays water….nd ruhi comes to consciousness..

They take her to seat..

Tarika – Shreya…zara first aid kit do…

Shreya – ha…ek minute….

Tears are coming out of everyone's eyes seeing their sisters in pain…

She gives the first aid kit and then realizes something….

She runs to her seat….opens her clutch and takes out mobile and sees missed calls….in all the chaos they haven't even heard their mobile ringing…She calls daya immediately..

Shreya – daya…daya….

Daya – Shreya …jaldi bus rokne ke liye bolo..

Shreya – daya bus nahi rok raha hai wo….ruhi ko bhi chot laga…

Vineet – kya…kaise ?

Shreya – wo steep turn ke wajah se sar window se takraiyi…

Nikhil – oh god….

ABhi – Shreya..

Shreya – jeeju…(breathing heavily)

ABhi – Shreya cool down…aur mobile ko chord se connect karo aur speaker pe lagao jaldi…

Shreya -= ok…

She does so..

Rajat – abbey…jo koi bhi hai tu…hamse lado….ladkiyon ko chod do….

Driver laughs wickedly – abbey…cid waalo…kya lagta hai aapko…main itna bewkuuf hun…ab tum log kuch nahi kar sakte..

Sachin – kya matlab hai tumhara ha…tumhe kya lagta hai…ham bus nahi rok sakte..apne tarike se rokenge agar tumne nahi roka to…

Driver – bewakuf….bas 100kmph main hai…aur bomb 60kmph se zyaada gaya to activate ho jata hai…aur maine button ko dabaya tabhi jab aap logo tum log nashrta kar rahe the,….ab bomb activate ho gaya…..ok…bus roklunga..

Daya – nahi…aisa kuch mat karna….

Vivek – sir…ab ham kya kare ?

Abhi – jaldi back up ko bulao…aur jeeps ka intezam jaldi karo…..immediately…

Nikhil – yes sir…

Rajat – purvi….r u fine ?

Purvi – oww….rajat its hurting….

Rajat – purvi relax kuch nahi hoga….

Driver – ab dekho main kya karta hun...tum log jinse pyaar karte ho na….unke maut dekhoge…

Vineet – ab kya karne waale ho tum…kuch mat karna…abhi warning de raha hun…

Driver – chup…ek dam chup…sab mere haat main hain…ab dekho,…main bus se khud jaata hun,….dekhte hai kaise bachte hai yeh ladkiyan…

Daya – nahi….

But it is too late…

Before anyone can realize…..everything is over…but…

Before anyone can even come back to senses…shreya takes over the seat…

Abhi – tarika…ruhi….

Tarika(comes back to her senses) – ha…abhi..

Daya – kya hua ?

kajal– sir…shreya driving seat pe baith gayi…

Vinu – Shreya….

Shreya(breathing heavily) – …

Meanwhile Nikhil comes with two jeeps and the boys get into the jeeps…

Rajat - shreya…calm down…aur speed ko 60 se kam jaane mat dena….

Shreya – ok…sab log plz baith jao….

Tasha – shree….r u fine….

Shreya – tasha…main thik hun…plz baith jao…purvi…tum thik hon a…

Purvi(in pain )- ha..shreya…main thik hun…tum hamare fikr mat karo…

ABhi – Shreya….kaha ho tum ?

Shreya – jeeju..yeh highway pe hai…waha jaha se nikle waha se straight…

Daya – ok…line pe hold karo…ham jaldo pahunch jayenge…

Shreya – ok…

Daya was on the driving seat….abhijeet,Vineet and rajat were in his car…

Sachin was on the driving seat…Nikhil and Vivek were in his car..

ABhi – rajat…call Sachin ke car main connect karo…

Rajat – ji sir…conference pe lagata hun..

They get it on conference…

Daya – Vineet….jaldi location trace karo..

Vineet – ji sir…

He traces…

Vinu – sir…yaha se 20 km doori main hai bus..

Abhi – thik…hai ….chalo jaldi pahunchte hai…

They reach the bus very soon….

Nikhil – sir…backup aagaya….

Abhi – daya…car ko Shreya ke paas leke jao…

Daya – ok..boss…

Abhi – Shreya….

Shreya – jeeju…

Abhi – Shreya…ek plan hai…kar paoge….

Shreya – kuch bhi karlungi sir…mere liye nahi…inn logo ke liye…

Abhi – Shreya…ham jeep uss taraf layenge….aur speed constant 80 main rakho…aur hum inn logo ko ek ek karke yaha layenge….

Rajat – agar sab ko chot nahi lagti…asan ho jata….but…

Daya – rajat…intezaam karo….

Abhi – Shreya…kajal ko bolo ki line phirse connect kare…

Shreya – yes sir…Kajal.. jaldi mere phone se phirse call connect karo…

Kajal – ok Shreya…

She connects the call…

Abhi – ok.,..sab dhyaan se suno…plan yeh hai ki ham ladke ek ek karke aap logo ke paas aayenge aur aapko jeep main lenge...samajhgaye ?

Everyone – ha sir…

Shreya – jeeju.. pehle purvi,tarika aur ruhi ko leke jaye..unko zyaade chote lage hai…

Tarika – nahi…pehle Kajal aur tasha ko bhejdo…main last main jaaungi…

Ruhi – tarika…tum jao…main Shreya ke saat jaungi…

Daya – chup…ek dum chup…hamne decide karliya ki ham purvi,tarika aur ruhi ko transfer karenge….

Shreya – ek aur baat…

Daya – ha…shreya..bolo…

Shreya – daya…mujhe aapse kuch baate karne hai…

Daya – Shreya…abhi nahi….baad main..

Shreya – nahi daya plz….

Daya – Shreya…

Abhi stops him.. – daya..shreya ko tumhari jarurat hai…tumhi uski Shakti ban sakte ho…ham me se koi uske strength iss time main nahi ban sakte hai…usne jinhe aapni zindagi mana…unke zindagi khatra main hai…wo apni feelings tumse share karna chahti hogi….

Abhi – Shreya…tum fikar mat karo,…ham daya ko Bluetooth denge…

Shreya – thanx jeeju…

ABhi – tum prepare hojao…ham baki intezaam karte hai…

Shreya – ji..

Shreya – purvi…ruhi..taru….ready hojao…

Purvi – Shreya… dhyaan se….

Shreya – tum bhi….pair pe zor mat dalo…aur rajat ki baat suno…zid mat karo

Purvi nods…

Ruhi – Shreya….bas ek cheez kehna chahti hun….tum aur vinu mere Jeevan hai….agar ek dil hai..toh dusra dhadkan….plz….khyaal rakho…

Shreya – ruhi…meri chinta chodo…apni chinta kar…. Tumhe chot bahot lagi hai…dhyaan se jao…aur vinu ko sambhal..aur nik ko bhi…aur hospital turant jao…

Ruhi – hmm…

Tarika – shree….firse masti karna hai….to himmat mat haro…

Shreya – hmm…dhyaan rakh…

They side hug…

Shreya – tasha…mere clutch main side ke zip main Bluetooth hai…plz do na….

Tasha – ha Shreya…ek minute….

She gives it….

Shreya and daya are connected separately on Bluetooth…shes also connected to rest of the team by the bus speaker….

Abhi – Shreya ready ho ?

Shreya – ha..jeeju…

ABhi – pehle rajat aayega….phir Vineet…phir main aaunga…

They align the bus and car at the same speed….

Abhi – Shreya…stay at 80…

Shreya – ok jeeju….

(italics implies Bluetooth call of dareya)

 _Daya – shree.._

 _Shreya – hmm…daya…mujhe darr lag raha hai…_

 _Daya – Shreya…deep breath lo…aur relax ho jao…._

 _Shreya – ok…._

Rajat hops into the bus…

Rajvi hug….

Rajat brings purvi near the door…to Shreya – Shreya….ur very brave…..

Purvi and shreya side hug…

Its time for rajat and purvi to jump into the jeep,….

There is pindrop silence….within a few second…Rajvi were in the car….Everyone sigh….

Shreya pov – bhagwaan plz…itna achi family mili hai mujhko..plz kuch mat hone dema…I don't care agar mujhe jo bhi hoga,….bas inhe kuch na ho….

Vineet hops into the bus….

Viru hug….

Vineet – khyaal nahi rakh sakti…

Ruhi – im sorry….

Vinu – its ok…kuch nahi hua…bas…

Vinu – Shreya…..fhir milte hai…

Shreya – hmm….

Viru soon are in the jeep….

ABhijeet hops into the bus…

Abhirika hug….

ABhi – tarika…tum thik ho….

Tarika – ha….abhi….(points to Shreya)

ABhi – Shreya..tum thik ho…

Shreya– ha..jeeju….

Abhi – tension mat lo….sab thik hojayega….(kisses her forehead)

Shreya – hmm….

ABhirika get into the jeep….

The jeep then comes to halt so that they can transfer people….

Everyone except daya and abhijeet get into 2nd jeep and vivek and Sachin get into daya's jeep and rajat is at the wheel….

Shreya – Kajal…tasha…get ready…

Kajal – nahi..shreya…main tumhare saath hi aaungi….

Tasha – ha…main bhi….

Shreya – plz…tasha…Kajal/….tum log jao….

Kajal – nahi hum nahi jayenge…

Tasha – Kajal ne sahi kaha…ham tumhe chodkar nahi jaane wwale hai..

Shreya (crying and loudly) – bas karo tum dono…jao…..mujhe chodo….apna chinta karo…(calms down..) plz…agar tum logo ko kuch bhi hua na…main bardaash nahi kar paungi…

Tasha – thik hai…par apna khyaal rakh..

Kajal – Shreya…ek wada karo….

Shreya – hmm…

Kajal – khud ki safety ki dhyaan rakhna…

Shreya – ok…part mujhe bhi ek wada chahiye….bhai ka dhyaan rakhiye…

Kajal – ok….

Vivek hops in…

Vivek and tasha hug….

Vivek – Shreya….meet you soon….

Shreya – hmm…bye…

Vivesha soon are in the jeep….

Sachin hops in to the bus…

Sajal hug….

Sachin – gudiya…

Shreya – bhai…I love you…

Sachin – gudiya I luv u too….man nahi karta yaha se jau..

Shreya – bhai…kajal ko leke jaiye….meri chinta chodiya….

They side hug….sachjin kisses shreya's forehead….

Sachin – Kajal….chalo…

Kajal – hmm…

Soon sajal are in the bus….

 _Daya – shree….u fine ?_

 _Shreya – ha…daya…main thik hun…ab main tension-free hun…sab log chale gaye…._

 _Daya – hmm….i love you…_

 _Shreya – I love u too….oh damn…_

 _Daya – kya hua Shreya ?_

 _Shreya – daya….pertol last point main hai.._

 _Daya – what…ab to ham kuch kar nahi sakte….petrol bunks pata nahi kaha hai…_

Abhi – daya…kya hua ?

Daya – abhijeet…petrol last point main hain….

Abhi – kya…

Daya – ha…pehle ham inn logo ko hospital bhej dete hai…phir ham catch up karte hai…jaldi…

ABhi – ha…pehle yeh karte hai….

They put the girls into one jeep…

Tarika – abhijeet…mujhe aap logo ke saat aana hai…

Abhi – nahi tarika…tumlog hospital jao…ham log aate hai…

Ruhi – nahi…mujhe ana hai…main Shreya ko already akeli chod chuki hun….

Vinu – ruhi no…tumhare sar pe chot laga hai…

Daya – plz…koi argue mat karo…time nahi hai hamare paas…

Abhi – Nikhil…hamare saat aao….

Sachin – sir main bhi aaunga…

Daya – ok…chalo jaldi…vivek..vineet…rajat…tum log ladkiyon ko hospital leke jao…

Vinu – jee sir….ek aur jeep bhi aagya…aap usme jayiye…tank full hai uska….

Abhi – ok….

They part ways…

Abhi - Nikhil backup team ko bolo ki wo koi raasta nikale…

Nikhil – ok sir…

 _Daya – Shreya…chinta mat karo..sab thik kardunga main…_

 _Shreya – daya…..i know ki aap sab thik kardenge….aap mujhe baki sab se ab connect kar dijiyega…bas…._

 _Daya – ok…._

She gets connected to the whole team…

Nikhil – sir…back up team ne bola ki petrol aane main kamsee kam 1 ghanta lagega….aur waha safety measures bhi nahi laga sakte kyunki wo pura hilly region hai….aur roads ke dono side slopes hai…

Daya – shit…ab kya kare abhijeet….

Abhi – sochte hai kuch jaldi…

Nikhil – sir….

Sachin – kya hua Nikhil….

Nikhil – ek aur problem aagaya….waha construction work chal raha hai….abhi waha deadend hai….

Sachin – kya….sir ab kya kare….

Shreya – daya…

Daya – ha shree…

Shreya – ek kaam karte hai…waise bhi meri life ka chance nahi hai…to main bus se kood jaati hun….aur yaha roads itna narrow hai ki hum car bhi aage nahi laa sakte hai…

ABhi – Shreya…aise mat bolo…

Shreya – nahi jeeju…main sure hun….petrol 15 minute se zyaada samay tak nahi aayega…plz maan jayiye….aur deadend bahot karib hai…

Nik – no shreya…tum aisa nahi kar sakte ho….

Shreya – nik….karna padega….plz kuch mat bolo…

Daya – Shreya plz….

Shreya – daya plz..karne dijiye…aur option nahi hai hamare paas…

ABhi – Shreya sahi kah rahi hai daya….

Daya – abhijeet tum bhi…

Abhi – daya…practically socho…roads dekho…she cant jump into the jeep,…petrol aane main dher hojayega….bomb squad bhi kuch nahi kar sakhti hai….shayad yahi ek raasta hai daya….

Shreya – nik…ek help karo…

Nik – bolo Shreya…

Shreya – call ruhi aur baki ladkiyo se connect karo….

Nik – ok….

They connect the call…

Shreya – ruhi…I luv u….vinu ka dhyaan rakhna….aur I think package dene ka sahi waqt hai yeh….i don't want u to discuss over this…plz….mere liye….kasam se…

Ruhi – Shreya…..ok….

Shreya – vinu….aapne aapko sambhalo aur saath main hi ruhi ko…nik..vinu aur ruhi ko sambhal yaar..plz…favour karde…tarika…..itne kam time main mujhe bahot acha dost mila…im very lucky to have you…apne devar ko sambhalo…tasha….im very glad to find a sis like you…love you forever...kajal Bhabhi…apna aur bhai ka dhyaan rakhna…. bhai…aapke gudiya…aapke paas hamesha rahegi…jeeju…..apna…tarika aur daya ka dhyaan rakhna….daya…I love you a lot….inn dino main maine tum sab ke saath jo bhi pal jiye…bahot maza aaya,…..bas yahi kehna tha aap sab ko….agar main kal na rahu toh yeh baat yaad rakhna…aur ruhi parcel mat bhulna….

Kajal – Shreya….kuch nahi hoga tumhe…

Purvi – ha…Shreya…..himmat rakho…

Daya – Shreya…aise baate mat karo….

Shreya – daya plz…aur time nahi hai….

ABhi – Shreya…dhyaan se…try to avoid major injuries….

Shreya – jeeju…jo mere haat main hoga…wo main karungi…baki bhagwaan ke hawaale kar rahi hun….main ready hun…

ABhi – ok…ham hi ready hai….

Shreya - jeeju….car ko tab roklijiye jab main yaha door open karti hun….

ABhi – Shreya…uski kya jaryurat hai ?

Shreya – jeeju…blast kitna intense hoga pata nahi and moreover hilly reghion hai aur bas 1 minute ke andar blast hojayegi…

Daya – ok Shreya….

Shreya – I love you ….

Daya – I love u too….

Shreya takes a deep breath….opens the door….

Daya stops the car…..

Shreya jumps and very soon BOOM…..

Everyone shout – SHREYA…

* * *

 _ **SO…what happened to Shreya…is she alive or dead ?**_

* * *

 **YAY…updated it fast….be happy…..dont expect anything more yet cause my exams are not yet over….by the way tell me honestly if it was emotional….cause I think I need to improve the way of writing of emotional scenes…and ya it was a pretty long chapter…..i know…I haven't read the chap so plz excuse mistakes..**

 **RK sweet – thnx…**

 **Ammuniki – thnx…**

 **Rajvi fan – thnx da…**

 **– thnx….**

 **Guest – thnx…**

 **Aashvin – thnx…**

 **Arooj – thnx…**

 **Daisy – thnx…aur frndship main no thnx…no sorry…**

 **Shreya – thnx…**

 **Ashwini – thnx…**

 **Samaira – its ok…and thnx…**

 **Love duo – guess to sahi kiya…par aage kya hota hai ? thnx…**

 **Dareya lovers – thnx….**

 **Shabnam Sammy – thnx…**

 **Guest – thnx….**

 **Shreyatomar – thnx sis…**

 **Shweta04 – kaha gayi hai…2 chapter pe review nahi diya….im missing ur reviews….review soon…**

* * *

 **ALL TYPES OF REVIEWS ARE WELCOME…**

* * *

 **SIGNING OFF ,**

 **SONI**


	20. THE SHOCK

**THE SHOCK**

* * *

 **Precap:** **The bus was hijacked... a bomb was planted in the bus which gets activated….the girls are the only ones in the bus along with the hijacker….the driver jumps off the bus and Shreya takes over….the boys save the girls by jumping into the jeep with the boys….the bus enters into a hilly region…no safety equipment can be arranged there….the bus ios almost out of fuel….left out with no option…Shreya jumps out of the bus…**

* * *

Shreya jumps off the bus..

Everyone – Shreya….

All the boys get down from their car but soon the blast pushes them back…

After a few seconds…..

Abhi – Nikhil…fire ambulance ko bulao….sachin search team ko fauran yaha aane ke liye bolo..

Sachin and nikil – yes sir…

They call….

Daya – abhijeet chalo aage jaake dekhte hai…

Abhi – daya….thik hai chalo…

They go and check but traces of Shreya were no where found…..

Sachin – sir…search team jaldi hi pahunchjayegi…sir…meri gudiya…..maa ko kya javab dunga main…(tears in his eyes..)

Daya – Sachin…shreya ko kuch nahi hoga….dekho meri dhadkane chal rahe hai…matlab Shreya ka bhi…kuch nahi hoga Shreya ko….suna..(trying to be strong)

ABhi – daya…calm down….

Nikhil – sir…fire ambulance bahot jaldi pahunchjayegi…maine ambulance ko bhi bulaya….

Abhi – good….chalo…ham Shreya ko dudhne ki koshis karte hai…aur ha…mobiles on rakhna…aur saath main revievers ko bhi….main aur daya iss taraf jaate hai…tum dono uss taraf jao..

Nikhil – yes sir…

ABhi – chal daya….

They spread ….

Daya – shreya….shreya…

ABhijeet – Shreya…..

Daya – kaha ho Shreya..

Four of them search…

They get a call..

Daya – boss…sachin ka call hai…shreya mil gayi hogi(excited)..

Abhi – daya…pehle phone to uthao..

Daya (keeps the call on speaker) – Sachin…shreya mil gayi…

Sachin – nahi sir….search team aagayi….

ABhi – thik hai…unhe hame gps se trace karne ke liye bolo aur half team tum log leke jao…

Nik – ok sir….

The search team meet abhijeet and daya…

(MV) – aree…abhijeet…tum yaha ?

Abhi – vikrant….baate ke liye time nahi hai…hamri ek officer…Shreya…yaha ghum gayi hai…I mean hamare bus ki hijack hua…to in the end chance nahi tha to wo bus se khusd gayi wo…

MV – ok..dhund to sakte but koi guarantee nahi hai…par chances to hai….

Abhi – jitney bhi chances hai…hame use karna padega…because she is very important..

MV – ok….

Abhi – meet daya…

MV – hello daya…

Daya – hello vikrant…plz…time nahi hai..jaldi chalte…

MV – ok…abhijeet…ham tumhere baaki do officers se mil gaye…unhe yaha bulalene kyunki aise spread out se kuch faida nahi hai…atleast yaha….

ABhi – ok….main bulata hoon…

They call Nikhil and Sachin to join them…and soon they mix up together…

IN HOSPITAL :

Everyone is upset and tensed…

Ruhi – vinu…chalo mujhe abhi Shreya ke pass jaana hai…(removing all the medical equiptment)

Vinu – ruhi nahi…don't do this….

Ruhi – vinu…chalo…

Vinu – ruhi suno…listen to me….

Ruhi(crying) – nahi Vineet…..plz….chalo jaldi…mujhe Shreya se abhi milna hai…

Vinu – ruhi..plz..rona band karo…shreya ko kuch nahi hoga,….maon wada karta hun….shreeyasafe and sound wapas aayegi…but tumhe chot lagi…aur agar Shreya tumse naraz hogay to…

Everyone is present there….

Tasha (gaining confidence) – ruhi tune Shreya ko promise kiya right…ki tum apne khyaal rakhoge aur Vineet ke baat sunoge..agar aise Shreya ki wada todogi ?

Ruhi – nahi….par main shrey ase milni chahtti hun…

Tasha – aajayegi Shreya…trust me….

Vineet – ruhi..plz kuch dher so jao…jab Shreya aajayegi main uthata hun…

Ruhi – sachi…

Vinu – muchi….ab so jao….

Tarika – Shreya ke bina…sab kuch bahot suna lag raha hai….

Purvi – tarika….mujhe bhi aisi hi lag rahi hai….bahot man ho raha hai usse milne ke liye…

Tasha – totally….kitni chulbuli thi wo…

Kajal – are…ajayegi wo….meri devrani meri jaise hi strong hai…..

Here everyone is in the hope that Shreya will soon be back….with many thoughts its alderdy evening…

IN THE FOREST :

Daya – Shreya….kaha ho….

ABhi – vikrant jungle aur kaha tak hai….

Vikrant – abhijeet…properly nahi kah sakta hun…but abhi more than 15 km hai…

Nikhil – sir…par sunset honewala hai…

Vikrant – ha abhijeet…this is a problem…ham itni samay main pura jungle cover nahi kar sakte…its very tough…

Sachin – tough hi to hai…na mumkin nahi na…chalo…agar aaj main yaha se niklunga to Shreya ke saath hi niklunga….

Daya – ha..boss…chalo…jaldi dhundte hai…

They go searching the rest of the forest..

Nik – sir…

Sachin – kya hua Nikhil…

Nikhil – sir…khoon…

Daya – kya…kaha…

Nikhil – sir…yaha…

Abhi – oh my god…yaha to bahot sara khoon hai…

MV – chalo…iss taraf jaate hai…

Sachin – gudiya…kaha ho….

Nikhil – sir…leaves pe bhi khoon hai…

Abhi – hmm…shreya kahi aas paas hi hogi…

Daya – jaldi chalo…jitna late hoga…utna mushkil hoga…

They go in search…..

They go continuing kilometres…

Vikrant – abhijeet…mujhe nahi lagta we'll find her….

Abhi – nahi vikrant,…..atleast body toh milna chahiye….

Vikrant – but yaha jaanvar bhi bahot hai….maana ki hame janvar nazar nahi aaye…but yeh jungle hi toh hai….

Daya – bas karo aap dono..hogaya….meri Shreya ko kuch nahi hoga…khabarday…kuch kaha to….chalo…

Nikhil – Shreya(loudly..)

Daya looks towards Nikhil and follows his gaze….

It was Shreya….she was badly hurt….blodd was oozing from every part…..the site was very hurting…..

Daya – Shreya…..abhijeet yaha….

Daya starts running….

Daya – oww….(a branch cuts his skin in his arms…)

Abhi - daya...tum thik ho..

Daya – meri chinta matr karo…chalo…

He runs towards Shreya….keeps her head on his laps….

Daya – Shreya….uthi…jaan…please…Nikhil ambulance ko bulao jaldi….shreya ko immediately hospital leke chalte…

Nikhil – yes sir….

Daya – Shreya…baby..utho…I love you…chalo come on…utho…ankhe kholo..mujhe dekho…

Daya is crying ….

Nikhil – sir chaliye…ambulance aagayi…

daya lifts shreya is his arms and starts walking swiftly….

ABhi – Shreya…bache…utho…..aankhe kholo…

Sachin – gudiya…plz….utho na…bhai ke liye…

They soon reach the ambulance and start their journey to the hospital…

Daya – Shreya…jaan….plz…baby..utho na….maine hamari life ke baare maion bahot socha….dekho….itna karna hai hame….

HE sobbing.,..

ABhi puts his hand on daya's shoulder….

Abhi – daya..himmat rakho…

Daya just hugs abhijeet – abhi…dekho na…bola na shreya ko ki uthe….

ABhi rubs his back – uth jayegi boss….

Sachin – gudiya…uth….aur kitni dher soyegi,…chalo…bahot hogaya….ab tumhe meri shaadi bhi dekhni hai…tumhe hi meri aur Kajal ki gruhpravesh karna hai…

Nikhil – Shreya….uth na…meri shaadi nahi dekhni…mere taang kaun kichega,…

They soon reach the hospital…and everyone are waiting in the lobby….

They see Shreya….

Ruhi(feeble teary voice) – Shreya…

Daya – doctor….jaldi please…dekhiye na,….

Doctor – oh my good…khoon bahot beh chuki hai,….nurse jaldi operation room mein leke jao…umm…whats her blood group…

Sachin – AB negative…

Doctor – oh my god…yeh blood group..hamre bank main toh nahi hai..plz…jaldi intezaam kariye…main bhi try karta hun…plz/….jaldi intezaam kijiye…

Ruhi – doctor…meri blood blood group AB – hai….

Nik – ruhi..tum already weak ho…tum kaise donate kar sakte ho…

Ruhi – shut up Nikhil…shreya ki jaan khatra main hai…main thik hun…chaliye doctor…

Doctor – ji…chaliye…

Ruhi goes donates blood and comes back…

Abhijeet goes to tarika – tarika …

Tarika hugs him – abhijeet..meri Shreya…aise kaisa hua…

ABhi – tarika…shreya…thik hojayegi…dekhna….

Vineet goes to ruhi – ruhi…

Ruhi holds his collar – kyun todha apne wada….tumne wada kiya na shreya sahi salamt aayegi….kjyun….aise kyun kiya…bhagwan kabhi meri ache chahte hi nahi,.,…pehle mujhe tum teeno se alag kardi….ab ham wapas mil gaye aur 2 hafte bhi nahi hue…aur fhir meri sghreya ko cheen liya mujhse…

Vinu – ruhi…chill…kuch nahi…hoga…shreya vapas aajayegi….

Ruhi just goes on crying…

Everyone's eyes has tears….

ABhijeet notices daya…

Abhi – daya…

Daya – kyun boss….aisa kyun ho raha hai….kyun…..

Abhi – daya….

Daya – meri Shreya waha hai…uss room ke andar….aur pata nahi kitne dard seh rahi hai….kyun boss….hameshaq mere sath hi kyun…..nahi hamesha meri Shreya ki saath hi kyun…bhagwaan mujhe kuch hone bahi dete…kyun….(crying loudly)

Abhi – daya…shreya aajeyegi…aur thik bhi hogi…

Daya just falls on his knees and looks at the bulb which is shining above the OT….

The OT light is still on after 2 hours…

Daya is still staring at the OT light…

The girls's eyes are puffed up and they are resting their heads on their boys shoulders and the boys are consoling them…

There is a pin drop silence…

Everyone is waiting for their friend to come back…

THE OT LIGHT TURNS OFF….

Daya is the first to run to the doctor…..

Daya – doctor…..meri Shreya thik hai na…kaisi hai wo…can I meet her…

Doctor – im sorry ….we tried and did our best…..

* * *

 **I know it was a short chapter…..but I wanted to end it at my favourite part ….. suspense ….. he..he…maro mat…..dont worry…ill update it on Friday….and itni hi update kar payi...  
**

* * *

 **Aftab – kya?kuch samaj main nahi aaya..**

 **G – kya ? what are you speaking…your review was DEAD I HATE HER…what does it mean…**

 **Shweta – are…its ok…main thik hun…ekams bhi thik chal rahe hai….all the best for ur 10** **th** **but final exams toh board hai to tumhere khatam kaise hue…thnxx a lot…and ya…happy you atlast came back…**

 **Guest – thnx…**

 **Shreelatha – thnx….**

 **Sani – thnx a lot for the huge compliment…..and happy even you are a dareya fan…**

 **Luv u Shreya – lo update karliya…**

 **Geet di – thnx…**

 **Dareya lovers – thnx…**

 **Rajvi fan – thnx…**

 **Reha – thnx..**

 **Guest -thnx..**

 **Ammunikki – thnxx…**

 **Karan – thnx..**

 **Ashwini – thnx…**

 **Aash vin – thnx…..**

 **Trio's angel – thnx….glad that u loved my story….i luv ur story ray of hope too…..**

 **Sheidi dareya – thnx..**

 **Arooj – thnx..**

 **Shreya – thnx…**

 **Duo's fan – thnx…**

 **Love duo and crazy – thnx…**

* * *

 **ALL TYPES OF REVIEWS ARE WELCOME….**

* * *

 **SIGNING OFF ,**

 **SONI**


	21. TOUGH SITUATIONS

**TOUGH SITUATIONS**

* * *

 **Precap :** **Shreya jumps out of the bus and the bus explodes…the search for Shreya is on…and finally they find Shreya after hours of search….they immediately rush Shreya to the hospital….they take her into the OT….and then….**

* * *

THE OT LIGHT TURNS OFF….

Daya is the first to run to the doctor…..

Daya – doctor…..meri Shreya thik hai na…kaisi hai wo…can I meet her…

Doctor – im sorry ….we tried and did our best to save her…..she has lost a lot of blood and her wounds are quite serious and deep…..we can't say anything…..

Daya(shakes the doctor) – kya keh rahe hai aap ? meri Shreya ko kuch nahi hoga…aap doctor hote hue aise keh rahe hai…..meri Shreya ko bachne hoga….

Abhi – daya…kya kar raha hai tu…chodo doctor ko…..(and forcefully makes him leave the doctor)(to doctor)- im sorry doctor..

Doctor – its ok…I can understand….but im not done yet…..we cant say anything….she's fighting between her life and death….she's currently in the ICU and on ventilator….her condition is very critical… agar unhe 48 hours main hosh nahi aaya to….everything is in god's hands...shayad aapke pyaar aur bhagwan ke dua hi bacha sakte hai unhe…

Abhi – thanks doctor….

Doctor – welcome…(to daya) – keep hope young man….

Daya just falls on his knees…..silently…tears are gushing out of his eyes…

Abhi goes to him – daya…himmat rakho yaar..agar tum aise ho jaoge to hame kya hoga….

Daya just silently gets up and start moving outside…

Abhijeet goes behind him but tarika stops him – he needs some time alone abhijeet…

Abhi – shayad tum thik keh rahe ho..

Vinu – RUHI…

Everyone turn and see that ruhi has fainted….

Vineet holds her in time before she strikes the ground….

Vinu – aankhe kholo ruhi….plz…ruhi…Shreya ko kuch nahi hoga…..come on..mujhe dekho…(crying)

Nik – ruhi…plz…mujhe pata hai ki tum kamzor nahi ho…

Rajat – Vineet jaldi doctor ke paas leke jao…

Vinu – ha…(he picks ruhi and takes her…nikhil accompanies him…)

Tasha – kyun….hamare saath hi kyun aise…..kya galti ki hamne….shreya waha maut se lad rahi hai….yaha ruhi collapse hogaya….pata nahi daya sir ka kya haal hai….

Purvi – bhagwaan…ham bhi to insaan hai…..itna to dukh mat dijiye…pehle hame chot pahunchaya…but hamne socha khel main hoga….phir bus hijack…..chaliye sochte hai ki taqdeer….phir Shreya khud gayi…aur kayi ghante tak pata nahi kitni dard sahi hogi….phir Shreya mil gaya….tab tak to hamne itne kuch dard sah liye….ab Shreya ko iss situation main dalne ke liye zaroorat kyat hi….

Tarika– jitni dard usne saha….bas nahi tha kya….pehle aapne best friends ko khoya the….aur phir daya ke liye intezaar aur unhe paane ke liye wo aansu…..ab sab mil gaye….phir aaj…..kyun….kyun nahi dekha jaa sakta hai hamare khudhiya aapse…..

Kajal – bolte hai….ki bhagwaan hamesha sach ke saath dete hain…achayia(goodness) ke sath dete hai….aaj kya hua….

ACP enters with salunkhe…

Rajat – sir….

Acp – Shreya kaisi hai rajat….

Rajat – sir…shreya …ventilator pe hai….bohot critical condition hai….agar 48 main hosh nahi aaya to….

Salunkhe – meri beti ko kuch nahi hoga…..

ABhi – sir…aap ko kaise…

Rajat – maine bataya tha…..

ACP sees Sachin in a corner….he goes to him and puts his palm on sachin's shoulder….sachin instantly turns and hugs him….and cries…..

Sachin – sir…dekhiye na…meri gudiya waha andar….maut se lad rahi hai…meri hasti muskurati Shreya….jisse dekhti hi aapne saare gham door ho jaate hain…jisse baat karte hi dil ko sukoon milta hai…agar uske saath do pal bitayenge to….hamare zindagi main rang aajate…jo sab ko hasati hai….jo nakhre dikhati hai…jo itni restless hai…wo aaj ander aise shaanti se soo rahi hai….mujhe meri gudiya wapas chahiye sir….main maa ko kya kahunga….maa ne shreya ko mere qatir Mumbai bheja…..ab...yeh…kya bataungi muuma ko…kaise face karungi unhe….

ACP – (rubs his back..)aajayegi shreya…hamari hasti…muskuraate Shreya….aajayige wapas…..pakka…agar Shreya ko pata chala ki tumne apne yeh haal bana diya…to wo naaraz hojayegi…to..mat roo…mat bhoolo ki Shreya CID ki senior inspector hai,…uski will power bahot zyaada hai…use kuch nahi hoga….

He seperates – Vineet , ruhanika aur Nikhil kaha hai…

Tasha – sir…wo ruhi behosh hogayi thi….to Vineet aur Nikhil use doctor ke paas leke gaye….

ACP – ruhanika aur shreya thik hojaye bas….abhijeet….daya dikh nahi raha hai….

Abhi – sir…..wo…daya kahin gaya….use akele rehna tha…

ACP loses his temper – kahin gaya matlab…use jaane diya tumne…tumhe pata hai ki wo bahot hi emotional hai…agar use kuch hua to…

Abhi – sir….use kuch nahi hoga….wo Shreya ke liye wapas aajyega…wo Shreya se zyaada dher tak door nahi rah sakta…

Salunkhe – pradyuman….gussa pe kabu rakh…daya aajeya….kuch nahi hoga…chalo…ham kuch dher canteen chalte hai…

Saying so salunke sir drags him….

In canteen :

Salunkhe – boss…kya hua tumhe…..tum to kehte rehte ho ki apne gussa pe kabu rakho par aaj…

Acp – kya karu salunkhe….meri beti jaisi Shreya maut se lad rahi hai…..ruhi waha behosh hogayi….sachin ne buri haal bana diya apna…..daya kahi akela gaya hai…..mere haste khelte bache aaj aise….rha nahi gaya..

Salunkhe – boss…sab thik hojayega….dont worry…..sab thik hojayenge….fhir se pehli ki tarah bureau main hasi Mazak hogi….

Acp – hopefully tum jo keh rahe ho aise hi ho….

Salunkhe – aisa hi hoga….Bas himmat rakih…agar tum hi himmat haar jaoge to baccho ka kya hoga….

Acp – hmm….thik hai..chalo chalte hain…

They go….

Acp sees Nikhil there…- Nikhil..ruhanika kaisi hai ?

Nikhil – sir…wo…shock main chali gayi hai…..uske dimaag pe bohot zyaada impact hua stress ki wajah se…..doctor ka kehna hai ki jab tak Shreya thik na hojaye tab tak kuch nahi ho sakta kyunki Shreya ke khabar sunne ki wajah se yeh sab hua….

Acp – thik hai…abhijeet..sab ghar jao…daya ke aane ke baad usko bhi leke jao…

Kajal – sir..main rahu Shreya ke saath…

Acp – ha Kajal…..aur waise bhi Mumbai yaha se 20 km hi to hai….to kal subah tarika ek baar aajyegi…Shreya ko dekhne aur fhir tasha yaha rahegi…aur purvi tumhara 2 din tak chutti hai…suna hai ki pair main fracture hain…..

Purvi – ok sir….

DAYA is walking on the road….

 _Tu jo nahi tha, kuch bhi nahi tha  
Har rishta tha, sard bada  
Bin tere __dil_ _mein, ek soona pan tha  
seene mein tha, ek __dard_ _bhara_

 **He thinks of the moments when everyone use to tease Shreya in the bureau with him…**

 _Tu jo mila hai, dil ne kaha hai  
Mil hi gaya humdard mera  
Aankhein nam hui, lamha tham gaya  
Mera ishq hua, khushnuma, khushnuma  
Khushnuma.. khushnuma_

 **He reminiscences those scenes when he proposed Shreya and how memorable it was….**

 _Main tujhse kuch yun_ _juda_ _,  
Jaisa main sufi tu __khuda_ _  
Main tujhse kuch yun juda,  
Jaisa main sufi tu khuda  
_ _Dua_ _mein maanga, tha tujhe,  
Sajde mein paaya hai tujhe.._

 **He remembers those moments spent with Shreya….**

 _Khushnuma.. khushnuma.._

 _Yaad hai woh yaadein teri,  
Woh kasmein woh __baatein_ _teri  
Yaad hai woh yaadein teri,  
Woh kasmein woh baatein teri  
Milke na hona tu phir juda,  
Tujhse hai meri iltejaa, doori na ho __darmiyaan_

 **He goes back to the hospital….**

 _Aankhein nam hui, lamha tham gaya  
Mera ishq hua, khushnuma, khushnuma  
Khushnuma.. khushnuma_

 **He's in tears after seeing his life fighting with her life…**

 _Tu jo nahi tha, kuch bhi nahi tha  
Har rishta tha, sard bada  
Bin tere dil mein, ek soona pan tha  
seene mein tha, ek dard bhara_

 _Tu jo mila hai, dil ne kaha hai  
Mil hi gaya humdard mera_

 **He prays to god to bring her back to him…..**

Abhi – daya…shreya thik hojayegi….

Daya – abhi…mujhe Shreya ke paas baithna hai….

Doctor comes from the behind – im sorry ….aap ICU ke andar nahi jaa sakte hain….

Daya – please…doctor….main bas andar jaake baithunga…aur kuch nahi….

Doctor – nahi…ham aise allow nahi kar sakte hain….

Abhi – doctor….daya aur Shreya wk dusre se pyaar karte hain…I guess…daya ke waha rehne se shreya thik ho sakti hain….

Doctor – hmm…ok…but plz patient ko disturb mat kijiye…aur sirf ek hi reh sakta hai yaha…

Abhi – ji doctor…

Doctor goes….

Abhi – to…daya yaha rahega…aur Vineet bhi ruhi ke saath yaha rahega…baaki sab ghar chalte hain….

Everyone – thik hai…

Daya – par ruhi ko kya hua…

Purvi – wo…shock ki wajah se behosh hogayi aur ab shock main hai..

Nik – sir…main Vineet ko inform karke aata hun…

Abhi – ok…ham bahar wait karte hai…chalo…daya…canteen se kuch mangwa ke khaalo….

Daya – hmm….

They leave…..

Daya goes inside and sits…

Daya – Shreya….tumhare bina bahot suna lag raha hai….plz..jaldi uth jao….bas ek hafte bhi nahi hua…hame mila hua…aur bahot baate reh gaye….plz..jaldi uth jao….i love you Shreya….(kisses her forehead and falls asleep beside her..)

Vineet in ruhi's room – ruhi…baby….agar tum hi aise ho jaoge to mujhe kaun sambahlega…Shreya ki dekhbaal kaun karega….ham sabko kaun kahega ki Shreya aajyegi…tum to bahot brave ho….aankhe kholo aur tumhare Vineet ko ek baar dekho..plz….baby I luv you….(falls asleep beside her.)

 **After 46 hours :**

Abhi – doctor..kya kuch nahi ho sakta…

Doc – no..abhijeet….bachne ki chances 3% se bhi kam hai…

Daya – doctor…shayad wo coma main hain….

Doc – no daya…coma main hoti to..problem aise nahi hoti….coma main 50% se zyaada chances hain….

Tarika – doctor…kya kuch nahi karsakte hain ham…

Sachin – haan..doctor…kuch bhi karenge..top doctors ko dikhayenge…kitna bhi kharcha ho…

Doctor – paise ki problem nahi hain…aur main eek specialist ko bhi contact kiya aur unhe reports bhi bheja…but kuch faida nahi…ab 2 ghante hi bacha hai…aur wo abhi tak ventilator par hain…agar 2 ghante ke baad bhi…u know what I mean….

Daya – kya hum..ek aur din wait nahi karsakte…

Doc – wait to karsakte par kuch faida nahi hai….

Abhi – doctor…ham ek aur din wait karenge…

Doc – ok..aapki marzi….

 **After 3 hours :**

Daya – abhi….shreya ko abhi tak hosh nahi aaya..dar lag raha hai ki Shreya mujhse door hojayegi…

Abhi – daya…kuch nahi hoga Shreya ko…ham sab hain na…

Sachin – sir...papa ka phone laga…wo log koi emergency se US gaye…aur maine unhe Shreya ki baare main nahi bataya….

Abhi – pata…nahi…ab unhe Shreya ki baare main pata lagega to un log par kya beetega….

 **After 26 hours :**

Whole team is present….

Doc – hamne…ek din wait kar hi liya…mujhe koi option nahi dikh raha hai…aur koi improvement bhi nahi hai..i guess ab ventilator nikalna hi hoga…

Everyone is in tears….

Sachin – doctor…

Doc – im sorry…jitna bhi koshis kare….ham unhe nahi bachapayenge….

Vineet goes to ruhi's room :

Vinu – ruhi…uth jaa…Shreya jaa rahi hain…shayad…tumhari baat maanke wo uth jayegi…..plz uth ja…

He sees no movement…

Vinu(shouting) – samajh main nahi aati tujhe…utho…shreya ki saanse band ho jayenge kuch samay main….shreya tumahri baat pakka maanegi…bas karo…aur uth jao…aur Shreya ko uthao…Shreya waha mar rahi hai…(falls on his knees and in a crying tone) ruhi uth jao..dekho hamare Shreya jaa rahi hain…ham sab ko chod ke…uski ventilator nikal rahe hai….utho na…(gets up) thik hai…mat utho…..main jaa rahi…shreya ko dekhne…..

He goes…

Doc – umm….shreya ki koi rishtedaar..

Sachin – ji..main uski bhai…

Doc – plz..ispe sign kijiye….

Sachin – isme..(reads)

Doc – im sorry…but hospital is not to be responsible…

Sachin's hand shivers while signing the socument..

Doc – thnx…ham ab ventilator nikalenge….

He goes and removes the ventilator…..

* * *

 **At last update karliya…..umm….rajvi fan will be back in a few days….she has asked me to convey her sincere apologies….waise Coma ki guess galat tha..sorry for the mistakes cuz I dint recheck….ill update soon….maybe this Friday or in the weekend…**

 **Ammunikki – thnx….**

 **Rajvi – ha..ha….baad main dekhenge ki tum mujhe kaise nahi chodte…**

 **Sani – thnx…ya…we sur ecan become frnds..**

 **Rasgulla – thnx…**

 **Reha – thnx…**

 **Sreelatha – thnx..**

 **Aashvin – thnx..**

 **Aftab – its ok…tckr….**

 **Rk sweety – thnx…**

 **Lovedareya – thnx…**

 **Ashwini – thnx..**

 **Dareya lovers – thnx..**

 **Sheidi dareya – thnx..**

 **Angel645 – thnx…**

 **Love duo – thnx…**

 **Janvi kiran – thnx…**

 **Shreya – thnx.. u have a vivid thinking…but yet you are wrong..**

 **Guests – thnx…**

* * *

 **All types of reviews are welcome…..**

* * *

 **Signing off,**

 **SONI**


	22. BACK TO LIFE

**BACK TO LIFE**

* * *

 **Recap – Shreya's condition is critical...Ruhi goes into shock…after a long wait the doctors conclude that saving Shreya is impossible and removing the ventilator is the only option…they all accept to do so with a heavy heart…..the doctors remove the ventilator….**

* * *

Sachin's hand shivers while signing the socument..

Doc – thnx…ham ab ventilator nikalenge….

He goes and removes the ventilator…..

Shreya starts breathing really heavily….

Daya runs into the ICU….

Everyone go behind him….

The heart beat monitor shows a straight line….

Shreya stops breathing….

Everyone has tears in their eyes….their beloved Shreya is dead….

Daya – Shreya…please utho…tumne promise kiya ki tum mujhne chod ke kabhi nahi jaoge….kyun dokha de rahe ho mujhe….mujhe laga ki tum mujhe dhoka nahi doge par tum bhi baki log jaise dhokebaaz nikle…

Ruhi runs into the ICU – shree….utho na…dekho Vineet ki mom ko kaun manayega hamarre shaadi ke liye ? Sachin ka kya hoga….aunty uncle ko kya hoga….vineet aur Nikhil ko akele handle nahi kar paunga…main khud ko handle nahi kar paunga…ham sabka kya hoga agar tum ham sabko chod ke jayegi…..daya sir ka kya hoga….daya sir tumhare bina jee nahi paenge….

Sachin – Shreya…kaan kholke suno…..agar tum abhi nahi uthoge na mujhe khud nahi pata main khud ka kya karunga….(cups her face) aankhe khola gudiya….apne Sachin bhai ko dekho..main mom dad ko kya jawab dunga…(loudly) – just breathe damn it…..

Shreya starts breathing heavily once again….

A ray of hope…

Doctor – please zara hatiye….

The doctor puts the oxygen mask back and tries to bring Shreya back to a stable condition….

Shreya gradually comes to a stable condition…..

Everyone take a sigh of relief….

Shreya slowly removes the oxygen mask…

Everyone's eyes are filled with happy tears…..

Shreya gives a light smile….even her eyes are filled with tears….

Tarika – thank god Shreya…tum thik ho…

Purvi – ha Shreya…ek pal ke liye laga ki hum tumhe kho chuke hain…

She tries to sit…..Sachin and Kajal help her and make her sit in a comfortable position….

Kajal – tumhe to maar padenge Shreya….tumhe kya laga tum picha chudaoge….

Tasha – kitna risk liya Shreya tumne….aisa kyun kiya tumne…

ABhi – Shreya…aaj se tumhara naam Jhansi ki rani hai…

Vivek – sahi kaha sir aapne….

Everyone laugh…..

Sachin – gudiya…..yeh acha nahi kiya…dubara aise mat karo samjhi..

She nods her head…

Shreya – vinu…nikhil..roo…tum mujhe nahi daantoge…

Nikhil – kyun nahi daantenge…tume to sabse zyaada daant mujhse milenge….kya kya bol rahi thi tum tab…main tumpe favour karu…ruhi aur vinu mere bhi best friends hain…sirf tumhare nahi…..

RUhi – shreya..maine parcel inn sabko nahi diya….kyunki mujhe pata tha ki tum ham sabko chod ke nahi jaoge….

Vinu – idiot…stupid…brainless…..shreya….agar dubara aisa daraya na to tume nahi chodunga…

Shreya holds her ears – acha…sabko kaan pakad ke sorry…aise kabhi nahi karungi…ek group hug hojaye…

They all group hug except daya….

Tarika eyes everyone to move out…..

Everyone starts moving out and so does daya..

Abhi – abbey…akdu tumhare liye hi sab bahar jaa rahe hain..tu ruk yaha….

Shreya – daya…aap mujhse baat nahi karenge….im sorry…

Daya – tumse baat kare bina kaise reh sakti hun….

Shreya – to kijiye na….

Daya – tumne apna wada todha…tum mujhe kaise chod ke jaa sakti…

Shreya – acha baba…im sorry…fhirse wada karta hun…aur iss baar nahi todunga….pakka nibhaunga….

They hug…..

Daya – acha…tum ab rest karo…main doctor se tumhare discharge ke baare main baat karke aata hun….thik hai ?

Shreya – hmm…

Daya goes and sends tarika in…

Tarika – Jhansi ki rani…kuch piyenge…

Shreya – tarika…

Tarika – haan..

Shreya glares at her….

Tarika – aree…aise mat dekho..tumne kaam hi kuch aise kiya….

Shreya – huh….

Tarika laughs….

Daya goes to the doctor's cabin :

Doc – come in daya…..

Daya – doctor…im really very sorry…

Doc – are…koi baat nahi…aap ke jagah pe main hota na main bhi yahi karta…waise abhi apka kaam ki dhyaan rakhna hai….main aapko unki progress bata deta hun…

Daya – ji…

Doc – ab unka condition totally stable hai and wo thik bhi hai…to discharge kal tak mil jayegi….but…aapko unka pura khyaal rakhna hai…unke ghaav abhi tak puri tarah se nahi bhare…unke left ankle aur left elbow ki fracture hua hai…aapne toh dekha hi hai….aur forehead ke left side hi todha bahot deep cut hai…uski wajah se unko headache bhi ho sakta hai….aur sharir pe kuch chote mote chot bhi hai…but they aren't serious ones….so unke pure 1 mahine tak bed rest….

Daya – yes doctor…ham Shreya ke khyaal ache tarah se rakhenge….

Doc – good..maine prescription likhke ke abhijeet ko dediya….without fail unhe lena padega…waise ek baat mujhe bahot achi lagi….aap sabke bhich ki pyaar…medical science main jo kuch bhi possible nahi hai…wo pyaar aur dua possible karti hai….aaj toh miracle ho gaya…maine aise kahaniya bahot sune but..aaj maine apni aankho ke samne dekh liya…..

Daya smiles…..- main chalta hun..thanks once again…

Doc – pleasure is mine…. take care…..

Daya moves towards shreya's room and finds everyone present there…..

Tasha - waise parcel kya hai...

Shreya - wo..wo...kuch nahi...jab sahi samay ayega tab pata chal jaega...

Daya – suno suno suno….

Abhi – lo…maharaj ka naam liya aur maharaj pesh hogaye…

Daya – abhijeet…

ABhi – ok baba..im sorry….bolo…ham sab sun rahe hai….

Daya – good….shreya…..tumhe discharge kal tak mil jayegi….

Sachin – sir…aise mat kijiye…iss ke liye recovery ke liye hospital se behtar jagah hai hi nahi….

Vinu – ha..sir…is keliye discharge lijiye hi mat…agar discharge liya na…

RUhi – yeh toh do din main kudna aur nautanki shuru hojayegi…badi dramebaaz hai….

Daya looks at Shreya and Shreya gives an expression of an innocent girl..

Shreya(cute voice) – are….jeeju…yeh sab mujhpe galat ilzaam laga rahe hain…

Abhi – are…tum log Jhansi ki rani pe galat ilzaam kyun laga rahe hai..(realizes what he said and bites his tongue…)are…I mean Sali saheba….

Shreya – jeeju….

ABhi – acha baba…Shreya…

Everyone laugh….

Daya – ok…Shreya agar tumne kuch badmasi ya nautanki ki na….main tumhe dubara hospital main admit kardunga….aur…poore 1 mahine tak bed rest….

Shreya tries telling something…

Daya – main kuch nahi sununga…koi behas nahi….aur medicines lene ke liye no arguments….is that understood….

Shreya – hmm….waise aap strict hona try kar rahe hai…good try…but aapse nahi hua..

Everyone laugh…..

The happiness that was lost in the past 2-3 days was back in the family….

* * *

 **Im really really very very sorry…..i know maine bola ek hafte main update kardungi but hamare school ne achanak pre-boards schedule bana diya….but maine kisi bhi tarah ek chap update karne ki koshis ki aap sab ke liye….abhi mere agle hafte se mere final exams shuru ho rahe hain…..so im really sorry but main 28** **th** **aur 29** **th** **main next chap ki update ho jayega….uske baad mere holidays hai to every two-three days…ek update mil jayega….pakka…..so all the young readers aur jinke bhi exams shuru honewala hai un sabko ALL THE BESTmujhe bhi..*sob*and ya im sorry ki chota update hain but isse iss baar ke liye kaam chalao….sorry fr the mistakes maine check nahi kiya...  
**

 **Shweta – hmm….its ok…and as usual thnx for the lovely review…..all the best for ur new session….**

 **Sreelatha – thnx….**

 **Neha – dear…this is not a place to fight or atleast type a review…as this is** **my story** **…..u don't have any rights to review anything u want…..i don't mean bad reviews…but not anything which is not related to my story…and yes coming to the when genders collide…..u know what….learn to read completely….she herself told me in the second chapter ki this is not my idea…I took it from some other author…..and ya…if u really have a problem with the story…why did u even read it….and are you feeling jealous or something….just because she was highly appreciated…..she was honest and told me that this is not my plot…I have taken it from somewhere else in front of everyone who was reading the story….i aint bashing you…but this is my opinion…**

 **Asha – thnx a lot…yeh story to complete karke hi rahungi main….woh bhi after minimum of 15 chapters….ek shart pe…..ki u will review as many chapters as possible…..lagi shart ?**

 **Sani – thnx….friendship main no sorry no thnx…..im soni and im 14….**

 **Rajvi – madam…tension levels niche kijiye…**

 **Rasgulla – thnx…im fine…**

 **Ammunikki – thnx….**

 **Aashvin – thnx….**

 **Reha – thnx…**

 **Dareya lovers – thnx…**

 **Aftab – thnx…**

 **Sheidi dareya – thnx…**

 **Ashwini – thnx…**

 **Shreya tomar – thnx…..**

 **Love duo – yaar…itna bada naam hai….chota kardo..thnx…**

 **Arooj – thnx…**

 **Afsa – thnx..**

 **Luv u Shreya – thnx…**

 **Guests – thnx…..**

* * *

 **ALL TYPES OF REVIEWS ARE ALLOWED**

* * *

 **Signing off,**

 **SONI**


	23. THE CHASE

**THE CHASE**

* * *

 **Recap :** **Shreya is back to life and everyone is happy….**

* * *

They bring Shreya back to the trio's home….

Daya – Shreya…..bed se niche nahi utaroge….aur haan dawaai pe lena…..aur…

Shreya – khaana time pe khao….tarika ko tang mat karo….araam karo…kuch aur…..apne yeh mujhe 5 baar se zyaada baar bola tha….

Daya – acha…gud..main jaa rahi hun…apna khyaal rakhna…

Shreya smiles….Daya places a kiss on her forehead and leaves….

IN BUREAU :

Daya enters – Nikhil usne kuch bola….

Nikhil – nahi sir…wo muh nahi khol raha hai…..

Abhi – chalo Nikhil….interrogation main karta hun…

Daya – abhijeet…main bhi aata hun…

ABhi – sirf ek shart pe….gussa nahi karoge….

Daya – acha baba…chalo….

They go to the interrogation room….

Man – ha..ha…ha….ab kya karne aaye ho…

ABhi – abe…chup kar…tum hamare haawale main ho…..muh band karke baith aur jo hum puchenge wahi bata….

Man – aree….abhijeet sab…..aapko kya lagta hain…main aise hi muh kholunga…nahi…..aap jitna bhi koshish kare…main kuch nahi batane wala….jao…jao….tumhara time barbaad mat karo….

Abhi eyes Daya and daya nods….

Daya goes and gives a tight slap – abbey…kutta….bol ya tujhe encounter kardenge…..

No matter what they did…..he didn't open his mouth…

Abhi – daya….yeh to muh nahi khol raha hai…..chalo…isse hame abhi koi kaam nahi hai….ise maar dete…..

Daya – ha…abhijeet…sahi kaha tumne….chalo…Nikhil…goli maar do…..

Nikhil puts the trigger on his forehead….and…..

Man – nahi nahi…main bataunga…..

Daya – bata….

Man – mera boss purvan hai….wo shantnagar ki ek godown main rehte hain…unhone hi yeh sab kiya….unke kehne pe hi maine bus ko hijack kiya…..hamara plan aapko Mumbai main attack karna tha….par aap log mission par gaye…..aur….phir hamne socha ki aap log direct flight lenge….par aap log ne decide kiya ki aap log half way road pe aayenge….isse pehle hamne socha ki aap ke cabs main bomb lagayenge….par….wo plan pe paani fail gaye…aur fhir hamne bus pe hijack kiya….hamne socha ki ladkiyo main kisiko driving nahi aayegi wo bhi bus ki….but wo aapke inspector Shreya ko driving aati thi….jiske wajah se wo sab bach gaye…..

ABhi – agar sab ko maarna hi ta to sirf ladkiyo ko kyun….

Man – yeh to mujhe nahi pata…purvan saab ne jaisa bola maine waise kiya…aapko iske alawa jo kuch bhi janna hai wo aap logo ko purvan sab hi bata sakte hain….

Daya – Nikhil…report likho…

Nikhil – yes sir…

They go back…

ABhi – daya…sachin…purvi aur Vineet….chalo us purvan ko pakadte hain….

Everyone – yes sir….

They go to the godown….

They sneak in…..

The firing starts…..

Daya – aww…..

Daya gets shot on his arm….

Purvi – air…aap thik hai na….

Daya – ha…purvi and he gets back to action again….

They soon catch purvan….

Daya - ab bata…..tumne sirf ladkiyon ko kyun target banaya….

Purvan – wo…main chahta tha ki aap log roz tadape…..andar se tut jaye…..mujhe pata chala ki aapsab un ladkiyon se pyaar karte hain….aur main nahi chahta ki aap log ek dum mar jaye,…..bas roz tadapte mar jaye…..

Abhi – par yeh sab kyun kiya tum ne…

Purvan – mere bhai manish….aap CID waale ke wajah se faasi mila use…issliye….

Abhi – purvi…Vineet….ise le jao….main daya ko hospital leke jaati hun…

Daya – boss…uski jarurat nahi hai….chot hai…

Abhi – chup kar…chal…

Abhijeet takes daya to the hospital gets the first aid done and they together go to Shreya….

Abhi – kaise ho shryea…..

Shreya – first class jeeju….(she sees the bandage on daya's arm)daya…yeh kya hua aapko….

Daya – kuch nahi…wo aaj uss culprit ko pakadne gaye aur…bas chota hain….

Shreya – aapne mujhe aapni khyaal rakkhne ke liye bola aur khud khyaal nahi rakhe….

Daya – acha…sorry baba…aage se khyaal rakhunga….

Shreya – good….

After 1 month :

Shreya is totally recovered and she joins back….

At 7 a.m. in the bureau…

Shreya – sir ne hame itni jaldi kyun bulaya….

Vineet – hame todhi na pata hai…

Kajal – subah subah utha diya….

Tasha – tu toh kumbkaran nikli….

ACP enters – sab log congerence hall main chaliye…..

Acp – ok….hame ek mission mili….

Everyone – firse….

Acp – yes….ok mission aise hai ki underground se ek drug dealer delhi main 1 hafte ke liye rah raha hai ek drug deal ke liye…so hame senior inspectors ko bhejna padega….

Shreya – par sir….delhi ki CID kyun nahi kar rahi hai yeh kaam….

Acp – yeh drug dealer bahot chalak aur khatarnaak hain….hame past se pata chala ki yeh delhi ki saare CID inspectors ki jaanch karta hain…so saare branches se wek forensic doctor or 2 senior inspectors ko jaana padta hain…..aur branch main hi do senior inspectors ko track rakna padega….

Abhi – kaun jaa rahe hai sir….

Acp – forensics se tarika aur tum aur daya….waha jaayenge…yaha Shreya aur rajat tracking karenge….

Daya – kab shuru ho raha hai yeh mission….

Acp – shuru to next month 5th k oho rahi hai…

Rajat – matlab aaj se ek mahine…..

Acp – right…par Shreya aur tumko kaam abhi se shuru karna padega….aur daya aur abhijeet…tum logo ko 2 hafte ke baad nikalna padega…..kyunki wo sundeep sab kay rack rakta hai….uske aane se 1 hafte pehle se hi airport bus train aur sasare means aur eke k aadmi ka pura history nikalta hain….

Duo – yes sir….

Acp – aur Shreya aur rajat….5th November se shayad tum logo ko itna kaam pad jayega ki kabhi kabhi bureau main rehna padega….

Rajeya – yes sir….

Acp – aur….kyunki abhi yeh chaaro senior inspectors mission pe kaam karenge….sachin aur Vineet teams lead karenge….aur tum dono hi reports check karenge…Sachin tum apna investigation reports rajat se sign karwaoge aur Vineet tum Shreya se….

Sachin n vineet – yes sir…..

Acp – so…jao…kaam shuru karlo…

Everyone – yes sir….

They all start their works…

Shreya – rajat…main uski past history nikalungi…..

Rajat – thik hain…aur main uski criminal records aur baaki sab…..

They start their work…..

Lunch time :

Purvi – Shreya…rajat…chalo lunch ke liye…..

Rajat – purvi….main bas thodi dher main aunga…

Shreya – ha..purvi…main bhi….tum jao…

Daya gives inka kuch nahi ho sakta look…..

Daya and purvi go to the canteen…

Daya – purvi…un dono ko jaake khilate hain…nahi to aaj lunch skip kardenge wo dono….

Purvi – sahi kaha sir…chaliye….

They first eat food and then take food…..

Daya and purvi take a piece of the roti and put it before Shreya and rajat….

Daya – kya dekh rahe ho…khao….

They both start eating….

Purvi – itna kaam hai kya….

Rajat – pucho mat…

Shreya – pehle ki bahot info mil raha hai…aur jo bhi mil raha hai…itna lamba hai…..

Days pass with a busy schedule…the couples get very less time to spend due to the heavy schedule…..

Soon two weeks get over and daya and abhijeet leave for the mission….

Shreya gets a call – pahunch gaye aap….

Daya – haa…par main already tumhje miss kar raha hun…..

Shreya – jaldi complete kar dijiye…baki colleagues kaise hain….

Daya – sab qabil officers hain…kind bhi hain….

Shreya – hmm…chaliye…rakhti hun…conference calls ki time ho gaya…..

Daya – hmm…bye…I luv u ….

Shreya – bye…I luv u too….

They were allowed to call cuz the mission was only gonna start about 1 week after…

Acp – Shreya…rajat…maine conference hall tayar karwaya aur waha work laptops bhi rakh diya….aaj se mission khatam hone talk tum dono wahi kaam karenge….

Rajeya – yes sir….

They both shift into the room….

Daya opens his mail….and finds a mail from Shreya…..he opens it….he finds shreya's pics….

Daya – kitni pyaari lagti ho Shreya tum….

He finds one pic that was the best…..it was a candid shot where the air was blowing shreya's hair and she has a cute and gorgeous smile and was enjoying the breeze….he luvs the pic and sets it his his wallpaper ….

Daya – sachme…yeh photo bahot sundar hain…..itne pyaari lagti ho tum…ise to main frame karwaunga…bahot cute hain yeh pic….

He then reads whats written in the mail….

 _Daya…yeh aapke liye…don't miss me huh…agar miss kiya to yeh pics dekhiye…..i luv u…and will luv u forever…apna khyaal rakhiye…bye…_

He smiles….

Abhi – kiske khyaalo main ho daya…..

Daya – wo…

ABhi – ohh…galat sawaal pucha…..obviously Shreya ke…..

Daya – abhijeet tumbhi na…..

Abhi – acha…chalo…niche meeting ho raha hai….

Daya – ha..chalo….

The mission soon starts and everyone gets busy…rajat and Shreya stay back in the bureau…work day and night…..

The mission gets successful and daya and abhijeet come back with small injuries and alas…the couples get some time to spend…..

Acp – chalo….sab ghar jao kyunki sham ko sabko Shreya aur tarika ke ghar jaana padega….

Salunkhe – ha…sab 7 baje tak pahunch jaana…..

Daya – par kyun sir….

Acp – aaj…Shreya aur tarika ko dekhne ladke waale aa rahe hain…issliye Shreya aur tarika ke parents bhi aaye…..

Abhi – par sir…..

Salunkhe – oyee…..koi par var nahi hain….chalo….

Daya and abhi – par sir…main Shreya/tarika se pyaar karte hain….

Acp – ha…toh shaadi nahi karoge…..

Daya / abhi – par sir….

Salunkhe – firse par,….maine bola na koi par bar nahi hai…waise tum dono buddhu ho…buddhu…aap log hi ladke waale hain…..

Duo are embarrassed…..

Acp – ab toh chalo…ghar jaake ready ho aur fir mujhe aur salunkhe ko pick karo….

Abhi – ji sir…

They go and are awaiting for the descision of their lives….

* * *

 **SO…updated it before I told…so…do not expect one on 28** **th** **….ill surely update a chapter but maybe on 30** **th** **and in summer im starting another story and I will complete this story by the end of summer with 50 chapters…..and yes…ive posted a short story…The name is ONE MISUNDERSTANDING CAN CHANGE EVERYTHING…..its on Rajvi but plz read and leave a review…..and HAPPY HOLIDAYS…and yes…ill update another chapter tomorrow….so no worries…this chap is unedited so forgive if any mistakes...i know i dint extend or mention the mission in detal becuz not many are interested in mission reading...but in future there is detailed investigation of a case so keep reading...  
**

* * *

 **RK sweety – thnx….**

 **Sulu – thnx…**

 **Aftab – aww…that is so sweet…firbi thanks….**

 **Aashvin – thnx…**

 **Dareya lovers – thnx…**

 **Luv u Shreya – thnx,….**

 **Karan – thnx….**

 **Ammuniki – thnx…**

 **Sani – thnx…**

 **Rasgulla – thnx…**

 **Shreya – thnx….**

 **Geet di – thanks a lot di…m very happy ur reading my story…**

 **Rapunzel – thnx…**

 **Ashwini – its ok…thnx…**

 **Arushi – thnx…**

 **Levisha – sorry yaar…main kevi pe ek full story nahi likh sakti hun…aur OS ke liye ideas nahi hai…agar tumhare paas hai to do…main likhti ghun…kaan pakadke im sorry…..im really sorry….yes…we can be friends and thnx…**

 **Guests – thnx….**

* * *

 **ALL TYPES OF REVIEWS ARE WELCOME….**

* * *

 **SIGNING OFF,**

 **SONI**


	24. FUTURE PLANS

**FUTURE PLANS**

* * *

 **Recap** **: Shreya has completely recovered….The senior inspectors are put on a mission hich they successfully complete….and they awaite for the descision that will change their lives…..**

* * *

At Duo's house :

Daya – abhijeet yeh pehnu ?(showing a sherwani)

Abhi – abbey…tu shaadi ke liye nahi jaa raha hai….kuch simple pehan….

Daya – ab tu hi bata main kya pehnu…..

Abhi – wo..wo..to mujhe nahi pata…I mean tumhe decide karna padega ki tum kya pehan rahe ho….

Daya – acha…waise abhijeet yeh lidkiyon ke paas itne dress types hain…hamare paas kyun nahi…..aur wo log hamari mard ki kapde jaise jeans bhi pehanne lage hai….

Abhi – daya tum kehna kya chahte ho…..ki ham bhi ladkiyon ke style ke kapde pehne…jaise skirt salwar…huh ?

Daya – aree…yaar mera matlab wo nahi tha…..

ABhi – to tumhare matlab kya hai…..

Daya slaps his forehead – ugh…yeh sab chodo aur taiyyar ho jao….

Abhi – acha ji…start kine kiya….

Daya – accepted maine hi start kiya hain….ab taiyyar ho jaye nahi to tere sasur tujhe daantega…

Abhi – unka kaam hi hai mujhe daantna….pata nahi unko itni shauk kyun hai mujhe daantne ki….aur haa….jab unhe clue mil jata hai aur wo kudne lagte hain na yeh bolke "I got it I got"(imitating him) bilkul joker jaise lagte hain…..aur unki moonch jo hain…wah…kya coincidence hain….charlie chaplin ki noobch…aur wo bhi comedian aur yeh bhi comedian…..

Daya – ab kya…agar salunkhe saab shaadi ke liye haan nahi karenge to…

ABhijeet – tarika ko bhagake shaadi karunga...aur kya…..chalo….tayyar ho jao….

They get ready….go and pick the old duo and then reach the trio's house….

They all greet each other….and take their seats…

SM – purvi beta…Shreya aur tarika ko niche leke aao….

Purvi – jo auntie…

Purvi brings Shreya and tarika down…..Shreya is wearing a red saree with a silver and black border…and tarika is wearing a yellow and white saree with pink bordwe…

Both daya and Abhi aren't able to take their eyes of these girls…..

Shreya and tarika take their seats opposite to duo….

Rajat – sir…..muh band kijiye….sab aapko hi dekh rahe hain…

No reaction….

Salunkhe – abhijeet…daya….

NO reaction….

Pradhyuman takes a some water and sprinkles it on them…

They give a shocked reaction…

ABhi – kya hua sir…apne paani kyun daala…..

Salunkhe – tum dono apne honewale biwiyo main itna layalin hogaye ki aap logo ko is duniya main wapas lane ke liye koi aur rasta nahi dikha….

Duo ruffle their hair in embarresment…

TM – tarika Shreya…sabke liye juice leke aayiye….

Tarika/Shreya – ji…

They go and bring juice and the pandit ji enters…..

SF – Namaste pandit ji….

PJ – ji Namaste…kundaliya dijiye…

TF – ji…yeh lijiye…..

All of them stay in silence….

PJ – dono jodiyo ki Jodi sachem swarg main banaya hua hai…shaadi ke liye 3 shubh muhurat hain….3 hafte baad….1 mahine baad aur tisre 2 mahine ke baad…par mere khyaal se 3 hafte baad wala muhurat sabse acha hain…

TF – toh wahi pakka karte hain…dhanyavaad pandit ji….

Pandit ji leaves….

Shreya – mAin yeh glasses andar rakhke aati hun…

Tarika – Shreya main bhi aayi,…

They both go into the kitchen…..

Shreya – tarika…at last….ham dono ek hi ghar main jayenge…

Tarika – ha shreee….main bhi bahot khush…kitni mazaa aayega…..

Shreya – chalo bahar chalte…

Meanwhile outside :

Dr – waise…boss aaj mujhe kuch compliments mile the…kisine mujhe Charlie chaplin bola…joker bola…..kyun abhijeet…usne sahi kaha na…..

ABhi – DAYA !

They start chasing each other….

Daya – bhai…maine kuch nahi kiya..tumne itne saare compliments diya doctor saab ko…unko bhi pata chale…..

Abhi – aaj main tume chodunga nahi…..tumne mujhse wo sa bolvaya…..

Daya – acha ji….meri muh todhi na aapki muh ke andar thi….maine aap ko gun point pe bhi nahi laga….

Abhi – haa ji…..ek thappad padega…akal thikane lag jayega…aa batata hun….

Daya – nahi….main nahi aaunga,…tum hi pakdo mujhe…..

And then daya goes and bumps into Shreya while running…..and daya holds Shreya byu her waist and they have a eyelock…

AHEMMAHEM

They both come out of their trance and they all laugh…

SF – bacho…tum sab log garden main jaao….ham shaadi ke baare main baat karte hain…

They all go out to the garden…

Daya – main aur Shreya zara ghum kea ate hain….

Abhi – haa..main aur tarika bhi….

Ruhi – jaiye jaiye…..aone honewale biwiyo ke saat enjoy kijiye…..

They laugh and the couples go…

Daya – Shreya….tum aksar saari pehna karo….

Shreya – achaa…wo kyun….

Daya – because tum bahot khubsuraat lagte ho saari main….

Shreya – matlab main roz kam khoobsurat lagti hun….

Daya – nahi to…par tum saari main bahot zyaada khoobsurat lagte ho…..

Shreya – achaa ji….

Daya – haanji…..

They have a long talk until the CID team disturbs them….

Abhijeet – tarika jee….

Tarika – ek min….tum shaadi ke baad bhi tarika jee kehke bulaoge….

Abhi – haan…nahi to…

Tarika – please aise mat bulao…log sochenge ki main tumpe raaj kar raha hun….

ABhi – to sochne dijiye na….log kya sochenge hame kya…..ham apna kaam karenge….unhe apne kaam karne dijiye…..(he pulls tarika close to him)

Tasha – sh..sh…maine kuch nahi dekha…..

Abhi – aap log na sahi time pe disturb karte hain….

Vivek – sorry sir….but salunkhe saab aapko bula rahe hain…..

Abhi – pata nahi yeh salunkhe saab hamesha mere hi piche kyun padte hain…

Tarika – acha…chalo…baatein baad main,…..wait karte honge sir…..

They also go….everyone once again get seated in the living room….

SM – yeh tair hua ki shaadi ke 3 din pehle ham rasame shuru karenge…..

TM – shaadi ke 3 din pehle….mahendi …aur 2 din pehle sangeet aur 1 ek din pehle matlab shaadi ke subah haldi ki rasam….….

TF – aur saare functions ek weddeing hall main hoga….

Pradyuman – to ab yeh tair hua ki vivek aur Vineet security ke intezaam karenge….tasha aur Kajal hall and decoration….sachin Pankaj aur freddy caterers ki aur rajat aur purvi wedding cards ki aur daya Shreya aur tarika abhijeet shopping….

Everyone – yes sir….

Salunkhe – ab sab ghar ke liye niklo…

They all leave to their respective homes….

The next few days pass by having a lot of fun….that Saturday evening…..

Vineet and Shreya on call :

Shreya – bolo Vineet….

Vineet – kya kar rahe ho….

Shreya – abhi ham sab ready ho rahe hain hamare dance time ke liye…..

Vineet – okay…so enjoy…bye….

Vineet thinks about something….and calls daya….

Vineet – good eve sir.,…

Daya – good eve Vineet….

Vineet – main aapke liye ek info de sakta hun agar aap mujhe help karenge…..

Daya – info aur help dono bata….

Vineet – help yeh hai ki aako mujhe ruhi ko propose karne ke liye help karna padega….

Daya – acha baba..thik hain…info kya hain…

Vineet – purvi…shreya aur tarika apne dance time ke liye jaa rahe hain….

Daya – matlab/…

Vineet – offo…wo har Saturday dance karte hain like a workout….

Daya – ohk…samajhgaya…bye….

Vineet – sir….sir…khaat diya phone….

Daya goes to abhijeet and shares the plan and they both share it rajat and all of meet outside trio's house…

Abhi – ek kaam karte hain..pehlo dekho agar upar waale kamre ki khidkiya khule hain…..

Rajat – sir…purvi ki kamre ki khidki hamesha khula rehti hain…..

Daya – to chalo…..

They all climb up the window…and then slyly watch the girls dancing on various songs…..

And suddenly…rajat pumps into a vase which falls down and breaks….

Rajat – sorry…..

ABhi – ham gaye kaamse….

Daya – no doubt….

The girl rush up to find the boys standing there in embarresment….

Tarika – abhijeet…daya…rajat…..i cnat believe this…

Shreya – CID ke senior inspectors hote hue…aap log hamare ghar main chori chori andar aa gaye…..

Purvi – sharm nahi aati tum logo ko….door knock karte to ham todhi na bina door khole rahenge….

Rajat – wo….hamari honewlai biwi ke ghar main chupna bhi apraad hain kya….

Purvi – shut up rajat…besharm….

ABhi – agar ham door knock kjarte to aapki dance time dekh nahi paate….

Daya – aur itna acha mauka ham kaise miss karte…

Tarika – par aap logo ko kaise pata….

Shreya – mujhe pata hain….vineet ne bataya …..usko to main kal nahi chodunga….

Tarika – aap teeno..abhi nikaliye gha se…

Abhi – aree..tarika jee…ab aa hi gaye to kuch time spend karte hain na….

Purvi – no way…aap teeno abhi ki abhi nikaliye….

Shreya – aap teeno se kal shopping tak ham baat nahi karenge….

Boy trio – par…..

Girl trio – Final…

And they push the guys out of the house…..

Abhi – daya…yeh sab tumhare wajah se hain….

Daya – achaa….maine kya kiya…aap log bhi dekhna chahte the na…

Rajat – abhijeet sir….daya sir ne sahi kaha…..

Abhi - acha…acha chalo…..

* * *

 **SO…done with another chapter…I will update ONE MISUNDERSTANDING on Friday cuz the one im dedicating it is out of station…im sorry…..and yes HAPPY HOLIHAVE A COLOURFUL HOLIand also the new story will be posted very soon now that Im done with typing the first chapter…I know I haven't completed this story and im starting with one mor…but becuz its summer…ill be able to handle both at a time…and hopefullt TJOAF will get over by the end of summer so then ill be working only on one story….**

* * *

 **Aftab – thnx….**

 **Aashvin – thnx…and same to u….**

 **Samaira – its ok…but im really sad ur leaving…please try and visit on weekends….i know the pressure cuz im soon entering 10** **th** **…but give it a try…or share ur email so we can talk further…and yes even ill miss u nd ty for ur support…**

 **Sani – thnx…**

 **Luv u Shreya – thnx…**

 **Rajvi fan – thnx…**

 **Luv u shrey a- thnx…**

 **Rasgulla – thnx…**

 **Shreya – thnx….**

 **Ammuniki – thnx…**

 **Karan – thnx…**

 **Divi di – thnx…**

 **Sukhi – thnx…**

 **Shreya tomar – its ok and thnx….**

 **Rapunzel – thnx….**

* * *

 **ALL TYPES OF REVIEWS ARE WELCOME….**

* * *

 **SIGNING OFF,**

 **SONI**


	25. THE SHOPPING

**THE SHOPPING**

* * *

 **Recap:** **dareya's and abhirika's marriage gets fixed…..daya,abhijeet and rajat sneak into the trio's house during their dance time and get caught…as a punishment….the girls don't keep a contact with the boys for a day…**

* * *

They all go to shopping the next day…..

Daya – toh…sab aagaye….

Everyone – yes…

ABhi – toh pehle kapde shop karte hain…fhir baaki sab….

Shreya – ek min…ek kaam reh gaya…..

She goes to Vineet and pulls his ear…

Vineet – oww….shreya…kya kar rahi ho….

Shreya – tumhare kaan khich rahi hun….

Vinu – who toh mujhe bhi pata hain…par kyun ?

Shreya – dance time ke baare main jeeju….daya aur rajat ko kisne kaha….

Vinu – wo…wo…main to aise hi…

She pulls his ear harder….

Shreya – aise hi….

Vinu – sorry baba…..

Shreya – achha…thik hain….

ABhi – chale….

They go…..

Tarika – ek kaam karte hain…main abhijeet…shreya aur daya…alag se jayenge becuz hame zyaada kapde lene hain aur hamare kapde alag hain…

Shreya – haan….agar aap log hamare saath aayenge to aapki shopping ho nahi payegi…

Rajat – acha thik hain…toh sab ke shopping hone ke baad fhir saath milte hain…..

Sachin – done…..

And they all part ways…..

They start shopping…

Shreya – daya..pehle aapke kapde lete hain…mujhe bahot time lagega apne kapde choose karne main….

Daya – as you wish majesty…

Shreya – aap bhi na…..

And then Shreya starts choosing…..

Shreya – yeh kaise hain….

Daya - …..

Shreya - daya…yeh kaisa hai…simple…..yet beautiful…

Daya - ….

Shreya – daya….

She turns back to see him stare at her….

Shreya – kya?

Daya – humph…..simple yet beautiful…tum…..

Shreya slams her head…

Shreya – kapde pe dhyaan de ?

Daya – Nahi….

Shreya – acha…toh kispe dhyaan de ?

Daya – hamare suhaagraat pe…

Shreya hits his shoulder playfully...

Shreya – chii….kuch bhi…..

Daya – aree…isme chi kya hain…..

Shreya – daya…..

Daya – acha baba..thik hain….tum jo bhi choose karoge acha hi hoga tumhare jaise….aur tum jo bhi doge main wo pehan lunga…to tumhi choose karo…waise bhi mujhe kapde ki zyaada knowledge nahi hain….

Shreya – acha…thik hain…maine yeh paanch select kiya…aap inhe trolley main daal dijiye aur chaliye mujhe bhi shopping karni hain…

All the 5 sherwaanis were simple yet royal…..

Daya puts the sherwanis in a trolley and with Shreya starts moving to the ladies section….

Shreya – toh aap kuch choose kijiye mere liye aur main bhi mere liye kuch choose karti hun….

And then both start choosing some lehangas and anarkalis…..

Daya – Shreya…inn teeno main 2 choose karo….

Shreya – wow daya….aapko choice bahot achi hain…2 kya main teeno ke teeno lungi…..they are just so beautiful man…..

Daya – acha tumhari marzi…..tumne kya liya…

Shreya – maine yeh do liya hain…kaise hain?

Daya – bahot ache aur sundar tumhare jaise…

Shreya – thank you…ab chale ?

Daya – chalo….

ABhijeet – tarika jee…pehle aapke shopping…fhir mere…..

Tarika – okay…chalo…

Tarika – toh main lehangas lun ya sarees ?

ABhi – tarika jee…aap kuch bhi leejiye…..aap hamesha khubsoorat hote ho….

Tarika – thnx for the compliment abhi…..but mujhe abhi sachem guidance ki zarurat hai ki main kya loon….

Abhi – acha…ek kaam karo….3 lehangas aur 2 saarees lo…kaam khatam….

Tarika – kaam abhi khatam nahi hui hai….abhi toh itna kaam hain…chalo jaldi choose karte hain…

They choose very simple yet very elegant lehangas and saares…..and then move towards men's section…..where tarika choose some sherwanis which deserve a wow….

Abhi – manna padega tarika…tumhari choice bahot achi hain…..

Tarika – mujhe pata hain….ab chale….

ABhi – kaha ?

Tarika – billing…..

ABhi – ha…chaliye…

They go towards billing and find everybody already there…..

They get everything billed…..and then…

Cashier – sir….here is the bill…handing it over to Pankaj….

Pankaj gets his wallet out and gives him a card..

Cashier – sir yeh…

Pankaj – yaha pe kya likha hai ?(pointing towards a board)

Cashier – all cards are accepted…..

Pankaj – toh maine kya diya ?

Cashier – visiting card….

Pankaj – toh hogaya card….rakhlo….chale(asking the rest)

ABhi – uff….Pankaj…tum aur baaki sab kao….car main luggage rakho…main aur daya aate hain…

They go…..

Daya gives a credit card to the cashier – sorry…yeh lo…

And then they pay the bill and move to trio's house….

Ruhi – acha…kuch khelte hain na…..

Tasha – antakshari….

Kajal – correction…..antakshari with dedication…..

Vivek – great idea…lets start….

Rajat – abhijeet sir,,,aap sabse bade hain…so aap start karenge….

Abhijeet – yeh acha hai bahi…khair…tarika ke liye….

 _Tujhe dekha toh yeh jana sanam_

 _Pyar hota hai divana sanam_

 _Tujhe dekha toh yeh jana sanam_

 _((tujhe dekha toh yeh jana sanam_

 _Pyar hota hai divana sanam) - (2)_

 _Abb yaha se kaha jaye ham_

 _Teree baho me mar jaye ham) - (2)_

 _Tujhe dekha toh yeh jana sanam_

 _La la la la la..._

 _La la la la la, la la la_

 _Aankhe meree sapne tere, dil mera yade teree_

 _O mera hai kya (la la la), sab kuchh tera (la la la)_

 _Jan teree sanse teree_

 _Meree aankho me aansu tere aa gaye_

 _Musk urane lage sare gham_

 _Tujhe dekha toh yeh jana sanam_

 _Pyar hota hai divana sanam_

 _Abb yaha se kaha jaye ham_

 _Teree baho me mar jaye ham_

 _Tujhe dekha toh yeh jana sanam_

 _Yeh dil kahee lagta nahee, kya kahu mai kya karu_

 _Ha too samne baithee rahe, mai tujhe dekha karu_

 _Tune aawaj dee, dekh mai aa gayee_

 _Pyar se hai badee kya kasam_

 _(Tujhe dekha toh yeh jana sanam_

 _Pyar hota hai divana sanam) - (2)_

 _Abb yaha se kaha jaye ham_

 _Teree baho me mar jaye ham - (2)_

Tarika blushes…

Sachin – tarika…tumhari baari….

 _Mere haath mein tera haath ho saari jannatein mere saath ho… (Repeat once)  
Tu jo paas ho phir kya yeh jahaan tere pyar mein ho jaaun fanaa  
Mere haath mein tera haath ho saari jannatein mere saath ho  
Tu jo paas ho phir kya yeh jahaan tere pyar mein ho jaaun fanaa  
Mere haath mein tera haath ho saari jannatein mere saath ho_

 _Tere dil mein meri saanson ko panaah mil jaaye  
Tere ishq mein meri jaan fanaa ho jaaye  
Jitne paas hain khushbu saans ke  
Jitne paas hothon ke sargam  
Jaise saath hain karvat yaad ke  
Jaise saath baahon ke sangam  
Jitne paas paas khwaabon ke nazar  
Utni paas tu rehna humsafar  
Tu jo paas ho phir kya yeh jahaan  
Tere pyar mein ho jaaun fanaa  
Mere haath mein tera haath ho saari jannatein mere saath ho_

 _Rone de aaj hamko do aankhen sujaane de  
Baahon mein lene de aur khud ko bheeg jaane de  
Hain jo seene mein qaid dariya woh choot jaayega  
Hain itna dard ke tera daaman bheeg jaayega  
Jitne paas paas dhadkan ke hain raaz  
Jitne paas bundon ke baadal  
Jaise saath saath chanda ke hain raat  
Jitne paas nainon ke kaajal  
Jitne paas paas saagar ke lehar  
Utne paas tu rehna humsafar  
Tu jo paas ho phir kya yeh jahaan  
Tere pyar mein ho jaaun fanaa  
Mere haath mein tera haath ho saari jannatein mere saath ho_

 _Adhoori saans thi dhadkan adhoori thi adhooren hum  
Magar ab chaand poora hain falak pe aur ab pooren hain ham_

Everyone – wohoo..

Kajal – daya sir…aap…

Daya – okay…Shreya…..

Dareya together…..

 _Teri khata hai meri jiya.._

 _O.. o.. o.. o.. o..._

 _O.. o.. o.. o.. o..._

 _Sunn raha hai na tu.._

 _O.. o.. o.. o.. o..._

 _O.. o.. o.. o.. o..._

 _Meri baaton mein tera zikar sadaa.._

 _Mujhko iraade de_

 _Meri yaad mein teri fikar sadaa.._

 _Kasme de vaade de_

 _Mujhko na jitna mujh pe_

 _Utna iss dil ko tujh pe hone laga aitbaar.._

 _Tanhaa lamhon main apne.._

 _Boonti hoon tere sapne.._

 _Tujhse hua mujhko pyaar.._

 _Kyun ki tum hi ho.._

 _Ab tum hi ho.._

 _Zindagi.._

 _Ab tum hi ho.._

 _Chain bhi.._

 _Mera dard bhi.._

 _Meri aashiqui.._

 _Ab tum hi ho.._

 _O.. o.. o.. o.. o..._

 _O.. o.. o.. o.. o..._

 _Sunn raha hai na tu.._

 _O.. o.. o.. o.. o..._

 _O.. o.. o.. o.. o..._

 _Let go let go_

 _Let go let go_

 _Hey.. ya.._

 _Tum hi ho..._

 _Hey.. yi.. ya.._

 _Tum hi ho..._

 _Hey.. yi.. ya.._

 _Waqt bhi.._

 _Thehra hai.._

 _Kaise kyun yeh hua.._

 _Kaash tu.._

 _Aise aaye.._

 _Jaise koi duaa.._

 _Main jo mit bhi gaya toh wajood mera.._

 _Sadaa tujh mein rahe zinda..._

 _Hmm.._

 _Tuhi yeh mujhko bata de.._

 _Sunn raha hai na tu.._

 _Tum hi ho.._

 _Hmm.._

 _Apne toh dil ka pata de.._

 _Sunn raha hai na tu.._

 _Har khata ki hoti hai koi na koi sazaa.._

 _Gham likhe ho kismat mein_

 _Toh bann hi jaati wajaah.._

 _Bas tera saath ho.._

 _Waadon se aage.._

 _Chaahe jo baat ho.._

 _Waadon se aage.._

 _Bas tera saath ho.._

 _Chaahe jo baat ho.._

 _Tere kehne se kar jaayenge.._

 _Kyun ki tum hi ho.._

 _Ab tum hi ho.._

 _Zindagi.._

 _Ab tum hi ho.._

 _Chain bhi.._

 _Mera dard bhi.._

 _Meri aashiqui.._

 _Ab tum hi ho.._

 _Tum hi ho.._

 _Tum hi ho.._

 _Zindagi.._

 _Ab tum hi ho.._

 _Chain bhi.._

 _Mera dard bhi.._

 _Meri aashiqui.._

 _Ab tum hi ho.._

 _O.. o.. o.. o.. o..._

 _O.. o.. o.. o.. o..._

 _Sunn raha hai na tu.._

 _O.. o.. o.. o.. o..._

 _O.. o.. o.. o.. o..._

 _Sunn raha hai na tu..._

Ruhi – ohooo…aankho se ishaare aur samajh bhi gaye…kya baat hai ?

Shreya – yeh hamara favorite song hain….issliye…and she blushes….

Abhijeet – acha…Sachin tumhara baari…

Sachin – aree sir…aapki shaadi ho rahi hain…jab mera ho raha hai tab main gaunga….

Daya – are yeh toh cheating hui hain….

Kajal – hamne toh rules set nahi kiya…..

Shreya – humph…how mean…

Tarika – exactly….

They enjoy the rest of the day and then leave home after a day well spent….

* * *

 **So here's the next chap…I know its short…but couldn't include more for shopping…will try to make next chap longer….and I updated HTDM…check it out…and im happy to announce that I have successfully completed 25 chapters of this fic….thanks for your unconditional support….**

 **Sulu – thnx yaar…its ok…**

 **Shweta – will surely…or tumhe kaise bhul sakti hun….loved to read ur review as always…thnx…**

 **Rk sweety – thnx…**

 **Sani – thnx…**

 **Love duo – thnx…**

 **Shreya tomar – thnx…**

 **Divi di – thnx…**

 **Anub bhai – thnx…..**

* * *

 **Signing off,**

 **SONI**


	26. THE PREPARATIONS START

**THE PREPARATIONS START…**

* * *

 **Recap** **: The CID team go for the weeding shopping and return after making some memorable moments….**

* * *

 **3 days before the wedding,evening:**

SM – Namaste pradyuman ji…namaste salunkhe ji….

Duo – Namaste….

TM – aiye…andar aiyiye….

SM – Purvi beta…..shreya aur tarika ko niche leke aao….sab aagaye…..

Purvi – ji auntie….

Purvi goes up….

Purvi – wooowww….shreya tarika you guys look mind blowing…

Tasha – aur nahi to kya….hamne tayyar kiya hai….

Kajal – aap dono kisiki nazar na lage…..

Shreya – Bhabhi….aapko bhai kin azar na lage…..

Tarika - aur tasha tumhe vivek ki nazar na lage…..

Shreya – purvi ko rajat ki nazar na lage….

Tarika – aur ruhi vo Vineet ki nazar na lage…

Shreya – aur tarika ko abhijeet sir kin azar na lage…

Tarika – right…(realizes) kya ? Shreya….

Purvi – acha….chalo niche nahi to auntie daantenge….

They all move down…

Abhijeet and daya eye all the guys and the guys start moving towards the girls and they go up and extend their hand towards their girl and the girls happily put their hand in the boy's and the boys bring them down…The crowd goes ooo….The girls blush….

TM – tarika…Shreya…yaha aake apni mehandi lagao…..

They both move towards their seat…..

The music plays and Rajvi and Sajal start dancing…..

 _ **Mehndi Hai Rachnewaali, Haathon Mein Gehri Laali  
Kahe Sakhiyaan, Ab Kaliyaan  
Haathon Mein Khilnewaali Hain  
Tere Mann Ko, Jeevan Ko  
Nayi Khushiyaan Milnewaali Hai  
Mehndi Hai Rachnewaali, Haathon Mein Gehri Laali  
Kahe Sakhiyaan, Ab Kaliyaan  
Haathon Mein Khilnewaali Hain  
Tere Mann Ko, Jeevan Ko  
Nayi Khushiyaan Milnewaali Hai  
O Hariyali Banno  
Le Jaana Tujhko Guiyyaan Aane Waale Hai Saiyyaan  
Thaamenge Aake Baiyyaan, Goonjegi Shehnaayi  
Angnaayi, Angnaayi  
Mehndi Hai Rachnewaali, Haathon Mein Gehri Laali  
Kahe Sakhiyaan, Ab Kaliyaan  
Haathon Mein Khilnewaali Hain  
Tere Mann Ko, Jeevan Ko  
Nayi Khushiyaan Milnewaali Hai  
Gaaye Maiya Aur Mausi, Gaaye Behna Aur Bhabhi  
K  
e Mehndi Khil Jaaye, Rang Laaye Hariyaali Banni  
Gaaye Phoofi Aur Chaachi, Gaaye Naani Aur Daadi  
Ke Mehndi Mann Bhaaye, Saj Jaaye Hariyaali Banni  
Mehndi Roop Sanwaare, O Mehndi Rang Nikhaare, Ho  
Hariyaali Banni Ke Aanchal Mein Utrenge Taarein  
Mehndi Hai Rachnewaali, Haathon Mein Gehri Laali  
Kahe Sakhiyaan, Ab Kaliyaan  
Haathon Mein Khilnewaali Hain  
Tere Mann Ko, Jeevan Ko  
Nayi Khushiyaan Milnewaali Hai**_

Gaaje, Baaje, Baraati, Ghoda, Gaadi Aur Haathi Ko  
Laayenge Saajan Tere Aangan, Hariyaali Banni  
Teri Mehndi Woh Dekhenge  
To Apna Dil Rakhdenge Woh  
Pairon Mein Tere Chupke Se, Hariyaali Banni  
Mehndi Roop Sanwaare, O Mehndi Rang Nikhaare, Ho  
Hariyaali Banni Ke Aanchal Mein Utrenge Taarein  
Mehndi Hai Rachnewaali, Haathon Mein Gehri Laali  
Kahe Sakhiyaan, Ab Kaliyaan  
Haathon Mein Khilnewaali Hain  
Tere Mann Ko, Jeevan Ko  
Nayi Khushiyaan Milnewaali Hai.

Mehandi designer(to tarika) – maam…kya naam likhu ?

Tarika – abhijeet…..(blushing)

Mehandi designer 2 (to shreya)- aur maam…apka kya ?

Shreya and daya have an eye lock….

Ruhi – Shreya…jeeju ko baad main shaadi ke baad aaram se dekh lena…abhi batao kya naam likhna hain…

Shreya(blushing) – daya….

They all get up and start dancing once the song starts playing…..

 _ **Sabse haseen hai  
Sabse juda hai  
Woh dekho meri jaan**_

 _ **Pyaar ke liye hi duniya bani hai  
Pyaar ka mila inaam**_

 _ **Raghupati Raghav…**_

 _ **Raghupati Raghav RajaRam  
Raghupati Raghav RajaRam  
Non-stop party  
Aaj ki party  
Celebrations tere naam (x2)**_

 _ **Raghupati Raghav Raja Ram  
Raghupati Raghav Raja Ram  
(Raghupati Raghav, Raghav….)**_

 _ **Kya raat hai, kya baat hai  
Meri zindagi mere saath hai  
Na chain hai na hosh  
Har aarzoo madhosh hai**_

 _ **Maangi dua jo kabhi tere mere lab ne  
Jaane tmanna poori ki usey Rab ne  
Kaise karoon main shukriya  
Raghupati Raghav  
Raghupati Raghav  
Raghupati Raghav Raja Ram  
Non-stop party  
Aaj ki party  
Celebrations tere naam  
Raghupati Raghav Raja Ram  
Raghupati Raghav Raja Ram**_

 _ **What a groove!  
I wanna move  
Check it out!  
Na na na na…**_

 _ **Rangon se bhi rangeen hai  
Yeh pal bada namkeen hai  
Phir ye samaa na aayega  
Phir ye nasha na chhayega**_

 _ **Raina bhi khwabon ke charagon se saji hai  
Mere khayalon mein bhi dhoom machi hai  
Behke huey hai armaan**_

 _ **Hola Amigo!  
Hola Amigo!  
Hola Amigo, sabko salaam..  
Hola Amigo, sabko salaam..  
(Hola Amigo means "hello friend" in Spanish)**_

 _ **Raghupati Raghav Raja Ram  
Raghupati Raghav Raja Ram (x2)**_

 _ **Non-stop party  
Aaj ki party  
Celebrations tere naam  
Raghupati Raghav Raja Ram  
Raghupati Raghav!**_

 _ **Raghupati Raghav!**_

 _ **Raghupati Raghav..  
Raghupati Raghav…**_

Shreya and tarika then get back to their mehendi getting done…..

Shreya – ruhi…bhai ko khaane ke liye kuch lane ke liye bolo na..mujhe bahot bhookh lag rahi hain…

Tarika – aur ruhi…rajat ko bhi bol dena…uske baad tum ladkiyan khaana khaalena tab tak hamari hojayegi to tum log lagwa lena…..

Ruhi – okay…main abhi rajat aur Sachin sir ko dhundhti hun…

Abhi – uski koi zarurat nahi hain…ham khaana leke aagaye…

Daya – ruhi…tum jao aur sab ko khaana khaane ke liye bola aur fhir mehandi lagwane ke liye bol dena….

Ruhi – okay…bye..

The guy duo extend food towards their girls….

Shreya – apne khaaya ?

Daya – umm….tumhare baad khalunga….

Shreya – no arguments…aap mere saath abhi khayenge…nahi to main bhi nahi khaungi..

Daya – tum aur tumhare black mailing,…thik hai…chalo saath main khaate hain….

Abhi – tarika…tum mujhe maar dalne ki plan bana rahe ho ?

Tarika – huh….pagal ho…dimag to thik hain…tabiyat to thik hain…main kyun tumhe maar dalne ki plan banaungi…..

Abhi – nahi…tumare aadayein to mujhe maar daalenge….

Tarika – khabardaar marne ki baat kiya to….abhi toh bahot kuch baaki hain…hamari shaadi…bache….unke saat time spend karna…unki shaadi karna…pota poti ke saath khelna…unke shaadi karna…itna kuch baaki hain…

Shreya – lo…yaha shaadi hi nahi hui aur aap dono pota poti ki shaadi ke baare main soch rahe hain…

Daya – Shreya…lagta hain ki hame **bahot** hi jaldi good news milegi….

Sachin – kaunsi goodnews sir ?

Daya – wo..

Abhi – k..ku…kuch nahi….daya…tum apne muh band nahi rakh sakte ho ?

Daya – nahi rakh sakta…kya karu…

Abhijeet - *facepalm*

Tarika – tum ladkiyan aao…mehendi lagwao..hamara hogaya…

Shreya – lagta hain saare guests chale….

TM – haan beta…saare guests chale gaye…ham bhi jaane waale hain…

SM – agar tum log aana chahte hain to chalo chalte hain…

Shreya – nahi maa…mehendi abhi bhi geela hain…

Tarika – toh ham koi bhi risk lena nahi chahte waise sab yahi pe hain to aap log jaiye ham kuch dher main aajayenge…..

TF – thik hain…no issues….aap log aaram se aiye aur jaldi pahunch jaana…kal sangeet ki taiyariyan bhi karni hain…

SF – aur Sachin rajat..tum log ko yeh dekhna hai ki agar saari ladkiyan ghar sahi salamat pahunch gaye…..ho sake to khud drop karke aao…

Sachin – papa…ham sambhalenge...vivek aur Vineet bhi hai…nikhil bhi…

Rajat – ha papa aur uncle…ladkiyan hamare zimmedari hain….

The elders leave and the youngsters sit in a circle and start talking…..

Ruhi – Sachin sir…rajat sir…..agli number aapki hi hain…

Sachin – bhai main to 2-3 mahine baad hi shaadi karunga…

Vineet – wo kyun ?

Kajal – main batati hun…abhi shaadi ki baad ham itne thak jaate hain aur fhir bureau jaake itne dino ki filework karna padega…aur fhir yeh chaaro jayenge apne apne honeymoon pe….uske wajah se hame zyaada kaam karna padega…uske baad pura thakavat nikalne ke liye minimum 2 mahine lagega…aur uske baad dekhte hain…

Tasha – wow Kajal…tum toh Sachin sir ki har sentence ke piche meaning jaante ho…made for eachj other huh….

Kajal – tum log kyun har bar kuch baat karbne ke waqt u-turn leke taang khichne par hi atak jaate ho…

Everyone laugh….

After spending time together by gossiping…and teasing…they all leave towards their home…waiting for the sangeet…

* * *

 **I know…I know…im so sorry I took so much time to update..i can explain…holidays did start but I had to travel and then my health took a toll…but I promise…pakka prominse this time…ill update quite regularly…hope u enjoyed this chap…by the way..its unedited….so excuse the mistakes….…I know it was small but what else can I write for the mehendi ceremony….ill update next chap tommorow if i get 15 reviews...  
**

 **Sulu – thnx fr the suggestion…**

 **Aashvin – thnx..**

 **Aftab – thnx…**

 **Dareya fans – thnx..**

 **Sani – thnx…**

 **Karan – thnx…**

 **Luv u Shreya – thnx…**

 **Sania ali – thnx…**

 **Rasgulla – thnx..**

 **Ammunikki – thnx…**

 **Divi di – thnx…**

 **Arushi nadia – thnx…**

 **Love duo – thnx…**

 **Rapunzel – thnx..**

 **Shreya – thnx…**

* * *

 **ALL TYPES OF REVIEWS ARE WELCOME…**

* * *

 **SIGNING OFF,**

 **SONI**


	27. THE SANGEET

**THE SANGEET**

 _ **Dedicated to PurpleAngel1**_

* * *

 **Recap :** **The mehandi ceremony took place with loads of fun….**

* * *

SM – Shreya…tarika….chalo…niche aao…sab aagaye…

Kajal – ji auntie…leke aa rahe hain….

TM – girls…tum log paanch minute se yahi bol rahe ho….ab yahi bolte rahoge ya niche aaoge bhi….

SF – aree….yaha to hamare daya aur abhijeet Shreya aur tarika ko dekhne ke liye taras rahe hain….

TF – agar aap log todhi dher bhi karenge na…lagta hain ki yeh dono upar aake apne dulhaniya ko khud niche leke aayenge…

All the girls descend down….

Vineet – aap log itna time lagate kyun ho…look at us…ham ready hoke yaha pahunch bhi gaye…par aap log hamare aane ke baad bhi 30 mins lagaya ready hone main….

Ruhi – hello….plz….huh…aap log ke liye tayyar hone ke liye hain bhi kya…bas suit boot pehen ke aa jate hain…..par hame to itne saari chize karne hote….

Sachin – ab aap log shuru mat ho jaana…..sangeet shuru karte hain…waise hi bahot late hogaya….

Everyone take their seats….

Rajat – welcome to the sangeet everyone…this is rajat…

Purvi- aur main purvi…aur ham aaj ke hosts hain….lets see what the CID team has in the box for us…

Rajat – purvi…ruko…ruko…CID team…I don't think so…let's say evergreen couples of CID…

Purvi – smart rajat….

Rajat – isliye to tumne mujhe chuna…..*winks*

Purvi - *blush*pace palm* rajat tum bhi na…dekho…I was just praising you taaki tarika jo meri yaar hain…use acha lage….tumhe nahi….

Rajat – huh…chalo chodo…ham hi pehle shuru kyun na kare….

Purvi – fine…lets go for it….

Rajat – so ….here we present you RAJVI….Rajat + Purvi's performance

* * *

 _ **Gopiyon sang ghoome Kanhaiya  
Raas rachaiya Ragha na jaaye re  
Abb saanwra na bhaaye**_

 _ **Radha on the dance floor  
Radha likes to party  
Radha likes to move that sexy Radha body (x2)**_

 _ **Panghat pe aake saiyyan marode baiyaan  
And everybody crazy on Radha  
Chhedde hai humka daiyaan bairi Kanhaiya  
And everybody crazy on Radha  
Hoga woh lakhon dil ka chor  
Humka toh laage woh  
Hua hai aise baawla jo kehta jaaye:**_

" _ **O Radha teri Chunri  
O Radha tera Jhalla  
O Radha teri natkhat najariya  
O Radha tera jhumka  
O Radha tera thumka  
O peechhe peechhe saari nagariya" (x2)**_

 _ **Radha on the dance floor  
Radha likes to party  
Radha likes to move that sexy Radha body (x2)**_

 _ **O o…  
Maathe pe pankh more  
Kehte hain makhan-chor  
Bajaye bansuri  
Bada aaya chitt-chor  
(But Radha wants more)  
Dhoondungi charon aur milega koi aur  
Dungi main haathon me mere dil ki ye dor  
(Cuz Radha wants more)**_

 _ **O Radha Radha bholi deewani hai  
O Radha Radha do pal jawani hai  
O Radha ko sambhalo koi isey bata do  
Ki milega na koi Sanwariya**_

 _ **O Radha teri Chunri  
O Radha tera Jhalla  
O Radha teri natkhat najariya  
O Radha tera jhumka  
O Radha tera thumka  
O peechhe peechhe saari nagariya**_

* * *

Rajat – kafi acha dance karte ho tum purvi….

Purvi – thank you…tum bhi…not bad…but n=meri jitna achi nahi hain….

Rajat – ya ya….pata hain mujhe….

Purvi – u know what…lets just move on with the program….next up we have Shreya ki bhai Sachin and Kajal….

* * *

 _ **All the anjaana's say yea yea yea  
All the anjaani's say yea yea yea  
All the anjaana's say yea yea yea  
All the anjaani's say yea yea yea  
I met a boy and his name is anjaana  
Anjaani raahon mein ek humsafar mili  
I met a girl and her name is anjaani  
Anjaana khwab tha, ban gaya zindagi  
Yun hi hoti hai na  
Sab ki kahaani  
Shuru hogi kahan  
Kisi ne na jaani  
Itfaaqon mein, laakhon mein, milte hai ajnabi  
Anjaana aa aa  
Anjaani ee ee  
Mil gaye eh eh  
Toh bani ee ee  
Kahaani ee ee  
Anjaana aa aa  
Anjaani ee ee  
Mil gaye eh eh  
Toh bani ee ee  
Kahaani ee ee  
All the anjaana's say yea yea yea  
All the anjaani's say yea yea yea  
All the anjaana's say yea yea yea  
All the anjaani's say yea yea yea**_

 _ **Jee le yun**_  
 _ **Jee le ek pal hi jaise jeena ho**_  
 _ **Kal ko phir**_  
 _ **Koi na jaane, na jaane kya ho**_  
 _ **Gham kahan**_  
 _ **Hum yahan hai**_  
 _ **Hai khushi aur tu**_  
 _ **Hum agar**_  
 _ **Hum jo mil jaayein toh baatein hongi**_  
 _ **Phir kahaan**_  
 _ **Na jaane kab aisi raatein hongi**_  
 _ **Ab jo hum, sang hain**_  
 _ **Hai koi jadoo**_  
 _ **Ab toh fikar naa ho**_  
 _ **Gham ka zikar naa ho**_  
 _ **Chal yunhi chalte hain**_  
 _ **Khatm safar na ho**_  
 _ **Lagne lagaa hai kismat ne hi sunli ho khwaishein unkahi**_  
 _ **Anjaana aa aa**_  
 _ **Anjaani ee ee**_  
 _ **Mil gaye eh eh**_  
 _ **Toh bani ee ee**_  
 _ **Kahaani ee ee**_  
 _ **Anjaana aa aa**_  
 _ **Anjaani ee ee**_  
 _ **Mil gaye eh eh**_  
 _ **Toh bani ee ee**_  
 _ **Kahaani ee ee**_  
 _ **I met a boy and his name is anjaana**_  
 _ **Anjaani raahon mein ek humsafar mili**_  
 _ **I met a girl and her name is anjaani**_  
 _ **Anjaana khwab tha, ban gaya zindagi**_

* * *

Rajat – please give a loud round of applause for Sachin and Kajal…

Purvi – Sachin,.tum toh surprise packet,…mujhe nahi pata tha ki tum itne dance karte ho…atleast better than the guy in the previous performance…

Sachin – thanks for the compliment purvi….umm…kuch jalne ki badboo aa rahi hai right….

Rajat – bahi…sangeet abhi khatam nahi hui hain…tum purvi se baad main baat karo…lets get going with our sangeet….

Purvi – ahem….ya..sure…

 **BACK STAGE:**

Ruhi comes running to Vineet…

Vinu – kaha reh gayi ruhi...agli hamari performance hain…

Ruhi – vinu..we cant perform…

Vinu – kya…..ruhi Mazak karne ka samay nahi hain…

Ruhi – main mazaak nahi kar rahi hun…bahar tumheri mom aayi hain…

Vinu – kya..par unhone bola ki wo shaadi ke din ayenge…

Ruhi – mujhe nahi pata….im getting so scared…vinu..main yaha se jaa raha hun…

She turns to go but Vineet holds her wrist…

Vinu – tum kahi nahi jaa rahi ho…ham perform kar rahe hain..i don't care if my mom sees us….main unse darta nahi hun….

Ruhi – vinu…shree…

Vinu – wo ab kuch nahi kar sakte hain…shayad baad main karenge…par not now…isse pehle ki wo kuch karenge main unse sab clear kardunga….now cheer up…

Ruhi – hmm…

 **STAGE:**

Purvi – now we have….Vivek and Tasha….the naughty couple…

Rajat – chaliye..dekhte hain ki hamari naughty couple kya karegi…

* * *

 _ **O what a look, what a grace  
Tenu hi karaan main chase  
What a naksh, what a nain  
Dil tera ho gaya fan  
What a smile, what a style  
Lut'ti neendo ki ye file  
Kabhi soft, kabhi rude  
Killer tera attitude**_

 _ **Tere liye hi toh signal tod taad ke  
Aaya dilliwali girlfriend chhod chhad ke (x2)**_

 _ **O teri ankh da ishaara mujhe fraud lage  
Tu toh Majnu aawaara by God lage**_

 _ **O kasme waade khake  
Apni pocket money bacha ke  
Aaya tere liye paise waise jod jaad ke..**_

 _ **Ghar waalon ko bhi bye-shye bol baal ke  
Aaya dilliwali girlfriend chhod chhad ke  
Tere liye hi toh signal tod taad ke  
Aaya Dilli wali girlfriend chhod chhad ke**_

 _ **Teri galli mein bhi aana start kar diya  
Ik tere naam apna heart kar diya  
Karne laga aankh matakka  
Ab toh aashiq ban gaya pakka  
Aaj abhi maine tera boycott kar diya  
Teri saari harqatein main toh note karu  
Tujhe thaane mein le jaake main report karu oye**_

 _ **Tu na kar aise fight  
Tera mood main karu light  
Tujhe scene mein dikha ke film Golmaal ke..**_

 _ **Naam tera hi likhaya maine wedding card pe  
Aaya dilliwali girlfriend chhod chhad ke  
Tere liye hi toh signal tod taad ke  
Aaya dilliwali girlfriend chhod chhad ke**_

* * *

Rajat – wow…what a performance…

Purvi – vivek….tum to dance **bahot** ache karte ho….rajat…

Rajat – haan…bolo…

Purvi – I suggest you to learn something from vivek….

Rajat – fine madam…I will….next up we have college sweethearts Vineet and ruhi…..aka the drama king and queen….and Shreya's besties…

* * *

 _ **You know she like the drama  
Yeah she is sexy mama  
When she dance everybody go o o O! (x2)**_

 _ **Haan, dekho bholi kitni  
Utni par tedhi cheez hai  
Baatein kare hai kadwi-kadwi  
Phir bhi lazeez hai**_

 _ **Ittar gulaabon wali  
Bottle sharabon wali  
Total tabahi wala scene hai**_

 _ **Adaayein badi funky  
Kare hai nautanki  
Ye chhori badi drama queen hai  
Ho badi-badi aankhein hain aansuon ki tanki  
Ye chhori badi drama queen hai (x2)**_

 _ **Ho table bajaa ke gaaun  
Chadh jaaun kursi pe  
Poori karun main manmaaniyaan  
Chaahe samajh lo nashe ka ye nateeja hai ya  
Pagalpan ki nishaniyaan**_

 _ **Ittar gulaabon wali  
Bottle sharabon wali  
Total tabaahi wala scene hai**_

 _ **Adaayein badi funky  
Kare hai nautanki  
Ye chhori badi drama queen hai  
Ho badi-badi aankhein hain aansuon ki tanki  
Ye chhori badi drama queen hai (x2)**_

 _ **You know she like the drama  
Yeah she is sexy mama  
When she dance everybody go o.o O! (x2)**_

* * *

Purvi – wow…ruhi…great performance…

Ruhi – thnx….

Vinu – ruhi is a great dancer…one of the quality I like in her…

Rajat – tum toh har quality pasand karte hoge/….

Vinu – yes…I love her...(eyeing his mom)

Ruhi *blushes*

Purvi – up next…..We have freddy sir and Manisha Bhabhi…

* * *

 _ **Sahebaan, kadardaan, meharbaan  
Dil thaam ke baithiye kyun ki  
Ab aapke saamne tashreef la rahi hain  
Agra ki azeem fankaara  
Mallika-e-Husn, noor-e-nazar  
Mohatarma Mohini**_

 _ **Ladke o re ladke kahaan se aaya hai re tu  
Pyara hai re shaqal se  
Akal ka mara hai re tu (x2)**_

 _ **Haan jal gayi, haan jal gayi  
Meri baaton se tu jal gayi  
Haan khal gayi, tujhe khal gayi  
Meri beparwahi khal gayi  
Mohatarma tu kis khet ki mooli  
Hai zara bata**_

 _ **TV pe breaking news haaye re mera ghagra haaye  
Baghdad se leke Delhi via Agra (x2)**_

 _ **Ghagra ghagra tera ghagra ghagra  
Tera ghagra ghagra via agra (x2)**_

 _ **Ghagra Ghagra…  
Ghagra Ghagra…**_

 _ **Main hawa – Toh ud ja  
Ghata – To mud ja  
Kali – Kahaan ki  
Adaa – Hat abhi**_

 _ **Bada besharam hai tu to lukkha hai bada  
Yeh kamar – chhupa le  
Nazar – Ghuma le  
Pata – Main poochun  
Umar – Tu jaane  
Dekho berukhi pe kaise atka hai pada**_

 _ **Haan dhal gayi re dhal gayi  
Tu shaam ki tarah dhal gayi  
Haan khal gayi tujhe khal gayi  
Meri bheparwahi khal gayi**_

 _ **Mohatarma tu kis khet ki mooli  
Hai zara bata  
Bematlab ki…  
Bematlab ki bakwaas tera ghagra  
Baghdad ho ya ho Delhi via Agra**_

 _ **TV pe breaking news haaye re mera ghagra  
Baghdad se leke Delhi via Agra**_

 _ **Haaye re mera ghagra  
Mera ghagra… ghagra aa aa…  
Haaye re mera ghagra aa..  
Ghagra mera.. mera mera…**_

* * *

Rajat – Manisha bhabhi…aapne toh kamal kardi…

Manisha Bhabhi – thnx rajat…

Purvi - freddy sir….aap ne toh dance bahot acha kiya hain…..

Freddy – thnx purvi…

Rajat – now….who do we have…

Purvi – not a couple…sad…Nikhil and Pankaj….

* * *

 _ **Hmm hmm…**_

 _ **Lambi-lambi badi haanke  
Ain mauqe pe saala fusss  
Bad luck ne diya tohfa  
Khol ke ho gaya khush**_

 _ **Apni barbaadi ka  
Siren sunke bhi  
Besharam pooche  
What is that.. that that?**_

 _ **Paaji tussi such a Pussycat (oh pussy)  
Ulla da patha total spoiled brat (oh pussy)  
Ainvayi karda rehnda – chat  
Oh paaji tussi such a pussy_cat**_

 _ **Kya jaane teri kundli mein  
Kaun se grah ki hai dashaa  
Aa ke apne hi chakravyuh mein he he he  
Beta abhimanyu tu phansaa**_

 _ **Chaar foot ki chhori  
De gayi re googli  
Tu khada pakde apni bat bat bat**_

 _ **Paaji tussi such a Pussy-cat (oh pussy)  
Ulla da patha total spoiled brat (oh pussy)  
Ainvayi karda rehnda jin nu chat  
Oh paaji tussi such a pussy-cat**_

 _ **Big budget tere saare sapne  
Haath mein lolipop hai  
Par haqeeqat ki theatron mein  
Teri saari filmein flop hai**_

 _ **Flop ki khatiya mein  
Flat kyun leta hai  
Mard ban, beta uth ke baith baith baith**_

 _ **Paaji tussi such a Pussycat (oh pussy)  
Ulla da patha total spoiled brat (oh pussy)  
Ainvayi karda rehnda jin nu chat  
Oh paaji tussi such a pussy_cat**_

 _ **Paaji-paaji-paaji  
Paaji.. Paaji.. Paaji..  
Paaji-paaji-paaji  
Paaji.. Paaji.. Paaji..**_

 _ **O Paaji tussi such a Pussycat  
Ulla da patha total spoiled brat  
O Paaji tussi such a Pussy  
O Paaji tussi such a Pussy  
O Paaji tussi such a Pussy  
Oh pussy pussycat  
Paaji tussi such a Pussycat**_

 _ **Miyaaun!**_

* * *

Rajat – that was a very comical performance…

Purvi – and now…we have a surprise for the soon-to-be-wedded-couples….presented by the bhai of dono brides…

Rajat – inki pyaar kahani tab shuru hua jab main 2nd year of college main tha…that amounts upto around 6 years…6 years…..saalo ki pyaar hain yeh….flirting se shuru hua hain….pyaar main badal gaya…Tarik ako toh abhijeet sir ki flirting bahot pasand thi…ya abhi bhi hain,….yeh to tarika se puchna padega….aur fhir salunkhe sir ki forensic lab to flirting area ban gayi…aur phir abhi kuch nahine pehle hi romantic park main badal gayi…..yeh kuch unke pics jaha yeh dono ahem ahem karte pakada gaye…..intezaar karte rahe confession ki…aur finally aagayi thi…agar pics aur videos play karna hain to yeh sangeet aaj khatam nahi honi waali…case ke bich main jab ham FL jaate the….tab bhi karte the flirting….aur Shreya ki pehli din abhijeet sir to taras rahe the FL jaane ke liye…kyunki us din case ki wajah se wo baat kar hi nahi paaye….aur yeh tha ABHIRIKA kip ream kahani/

Sachin – ham aaj aapko leke aaye Dareya ki prem kahani…yaani ki Daya dor aur meri behna Shreya,….shuru toh Shreya ki pehle din main hi hua…..and yeh tha Shreya ki pehli din ka photo…daya sir ke saath handshake karta hua…don't be confused….CCTV se liya tha…..uske baad…dhire dhire….colleaugues dost bane…dosti pyaar main badla….na jaane kab/…aur pyaar karte the dono ek dusre se…par daya sir ko ehsaas karane ke liye bahot kuch karna pada….aur daya sir Shreya ke liye bahot care karte the…ye hiss tasveer main dikhta hain…yaad hain…kab tha,….loi baat nahi bata deta hun…shreya ko guneghar maana tha ham sabne…par daya sir nahi mane…..dekhiya…ek video….

 **Video :**

 **Near a lake :**

Shreya – kya hua sir…

Daya – Shreya…mujhe saboot mile…jisse pata chalta hain ki varun ke ghar main tumhare alawa koi aur aadmi tha…ho sakta hain khoon usi ne kiya hain…

Shreya – yeh sahi nahi hai sir….varun ki khoon main kiya hain…saari hatyayen main ki…

Daya – pata nahi kyun Shreya..mere maan kehta hain ki tum bekasur ho….

Shreya – main bekasoor nahi hun sir…main aapne saare gunayein qubool kar rahi hun…khooni main hun…

Daya – kahi tum yeh sab kisiki dabav main aake yeh sab kar rahe ho…aisa hai to mujhe bata do….main tumhari help karunga…

Next scene :

Shreya gets shot by a bullet….and daya gives her his handkerchief…

 **Video ends…**

Sachin – don't be confused..yeh hamne video li thi….saboot ke liye…shreya khilaf nahi Shreya ke liye…and yes…wo clean chit saabit hui thi….aur daya sir…apne kaha na…pata nahi kyun Shreya..mera maan nahi manta ki tum gunegaar ho…uss sawaal ki jawab yeh hai ki aap Shreya se pyaar karte hain….aur guys..inn dono ko milane ke liye hamne ek whatsapp group banaya tha…..itne plan banaye the..end main kamiyab hue the….ham mission ke liye jaa rahe the…flight main hamne aise seating banaye ki Shreya aur daya sir ek dusre ke bagal main baithe…aur bus main bhi…..damn…it was tough….end main daya sir ne shreya ko propose kardi hain…aur yeh tha uski photo….yeh tha unki prem kahani…

Purvi – kya Sachin tumne puri plan bata diya….huh…

Daya and Shreya come on the stage…

Daya – acha..plan kiski thi ?

Purvi – meri…

Shreya holds her ear – nautanki….

Purvi sorry…meri chod do…

Abhirika come on stage…

Tarika – aur hamare photos kisne kicha…

Rajat – puri CID team ne….

ABhi – senior officers par jasoosi…

CID – sorry…

They laugh….

Everyone go back and take their seats….

Purvi – aap sab yahi soch rahe hain ki rajat kaha gaya..wo aapne guys gang ke saath agli performance ke liye tayyar ho raha hain…and I now present you the CID boys's performance….

* * *

 _ **O bade ok soke chada hai fitoor  
Leke do-pe sho-pe hoja mash'hoor  
Mujhe masti chadhi hai from head-to-toe  
Jinhe nachna hai nache  
Jo na nache F.O.**_

 _ **Ve-ve-velle mat betho gand paao in the club  
Ch-ch-chill to machao ruk jaaye beat jab (x2)**_

 _ **Chal le le stance  
Ready to dance  
Aane wala hai gaane ka  
Hook.. hook.. hook.. hook…  
hook hook hook hook…  
Ho nacho saare G phaad ke**_

 _ **Hil ke nacho-nacho  
Hil dul ke nacho-nacho  
Hil ke nacho-nacho  
Nacho saare G phaad ke (x2)**_

 _ **Aa ha.. aa ha.. aa ha..  
Ho nacho saare G phaad ke  
Aa ha..**_

 _ **Sarphira hai tu, sarphiri hu main  
Ya hum dono hain sahi  
Aur sarphire hain saare  
Behki-behki main aur behka-behka tu  
Behke-behke lag rahe kyu aaj ye nazare**_

 _ **Chal sarka dena pare zamaane ko  
Kisko fikar hai ye kiska qasoor**_

 _ **Ho okay sokay hua set mood  
Ek feeling bole ca-ca-carry on dude  
Mujhe masti chadi hai from head to toe  
Jinhe nachna hai nache  
Jo na nache F.O.**_

 _ **Ve-ve-velle mat betho gand paao in the club  
Ch-ch-chill to machao ruk jaaye beat jab (x2)**_

 _ **Chal le le stance  
Ready to dance  
Aane wala hai gaane ka  
Hook.. hook.. hook.. hook…  
hook hook hook hook…  
Ho nacho saare G phaad ke**_

 _ **Hil ke nacho-nacho  
Hil dul ke nacho-nacho  
Hil ke nacho-nacho  
Nacho saare G phaad ke (x2)**_

Purvi – not bad huh…par I can bet ham aapse 100 percent behtar karenge…come on girls…..

 _ **Kalaiyaan… Kalaiyaan…**_

 _ **Tu leya de meinu golden jhumke..  
Main kanna vich paavan chum chum ke **__**(x3)**_

 _ **Mann jaa ve… mainu shopping kara de  
Mann jaa ve… romantic picture dikha de  
Requestaan paayiaan ve..  
Chittiyaan kalaiyaan ve  
Oh baby meri chittiyan kalaiyan ve  
Chittiyaan kalaiyaan ve  
Oh baby meri white kalaiyaan ve (ho..)  
Chittiyaan kalaiyaan ve  
Oh baby meri teri hisse aayiaan ve (ok ok!)  
Chittiyaan kalaiyaan ve  
Oh baby meri chittiyan kalaiyan ve.. (ho..) **__**(x2)**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **Yeah  
You're my darling angel baby  
White kalaiyan drives me crazy  
Shiney eyes say glitt glitt glittery  
You're the light that makes me go hazy **__**(x2)**_

 _ **Oh mainu chadhiya hai rang rang  
Main khwabaan de sang sang aaj ud'di phiran  
Main saari raat ud'di phiran  
Oh badle jindadi de rang dhang  
Meri neendein bhi tang tang, aaj ud'di phiran  
Main saari raat ud'di phiran**_

 _ **Mann jaa ve… gulabi chunni diva de  
Mann jaa ve… colourful chudi pavaa de  
Requestaan paayiaan ve..  
Chittiyaan kalaiyaan ve  
Oh baby meri chittiyan kalaiyan ve  
Chittiyaan kalaiyaan ve  
Oh baby meri white kalaiyaan ve (ho..)  
Chittiyaan kalaiyaan ve  
Oh baby meri teri hisse aayiaan ve (ok ok!)  
Chittiyaan kalaiyaan ve  
Oh baby meri chittiyan kalaiyan ve.. (ho)**_

 _ **Ghumde phirde saare chitiyaan milgiyan  
Chittiyaan kalaaiyan ve (kalaaiyan ve..)  
Tere hathaan nu chumda rehnda  
Kam tu lai laiyaan, oh chittiyaan ve  
(oh chittiyaan ve!)**_

Purvi – kya kehte ho ?

Rajat – accepted that you girls dance better than us…we have the most awaited performance ABHIRIKA….

 **Dekha hai tujhko jabse  
Haay main toh hil gaya  
Lagta hai mere seene se dil nikal gaya (x2)**

 **Mummy se kya Daddy se bhi milaaunga tujhe  
Arey jo bhi main kahun  
tujhe lagta hai kyun ghalat  
PALAT…**

 **Tera dhyan kidhar hai  
Ye tera hero idhar hai  
Tera dhyan kidhar hai  
Ye tera hero idhar hai  
Tera dhyaan kidhar hai  
Yeh tera hero idhar hai  
Toh Palat…**

 **Tujhe itni bhi khabar hai  
ki tera dhyan kidhar hai  
Tera dhyan kidhar hai  
Ye tera hero idhar hai**

 **Ho kehta hai mujhse kyun zamaana..  
Arey haan, nahi aasaan hai tujhko paana  
Aah.. tere nakhre uthaaun sanam  
Mujhko teri kasam  
Taang dun chand ko, teri kurti mein  
Arey jo bhi main kahun  
tujhe lagta hai kyun ghalat  
Arey PALAT…  
Tera dhyaan kidhar hai  
Ye tera hero idhar hai  
Tera dhyaan kidhar hai  
Ye tera hero idhar hai  
Toh Palat na…**

Purvi – wow…next up…DAREYA…

 _ **Oh shona, Oh shona…**_

 _ **Oh shonduri..  
Tomar monta diye jao  
Tara tari eshe jao  
Tomar monta diye jao  
Tara tari eshe jao**_

Tang tang tang…

 _ **Tune maari entriyaan re  
Dil mein baji ghantiyaan re  
Tang tang tang…  
Tune mari entriyan re  
Dil mein baji ghantiyaan re  
Tang tang tang…**_

 _ **Dil ki sun commentriyan re  
Pyaar ki guarantiyan re  
Tang tang tang…**_

 _ **Arey taada taadi karna  
Na ab nahi sudharna  
Phootne laga hai  
Arey chaahaton ka jharna**_

 _ **Dil ki na marammatein ho'n  
Naa ho koi warrantiyan re  
Tang tang tang…  
Tune mari entriyan re  
Dil mein baji ghantiyaan re  
Tang tang tang…**_

 _ **Seeti veeti, aankhein vaankhein na yun maaro  
Phenko na chaahat ke daane  
Haa, Majnu-Ranjhe sare jhuthe hain yahan pe  
Jhoothe hain dil ke fasaane**_

 _ **Ho.. chaahe toh, le le tu  
Wafaa ki aaj kasme-wasme  
Ho.. na hun main, na hai dil  
Zara bhi dekh apne bas mein, bas mein**_

 _ **Peechhe meri aashiqon  
Peechhe meri aashiqon ki  
poori poori countriyan re  
Tang tang tang…  
Ho.. maine meri entriyaan re  
Dil mein baji ghantiyaan re, Tang!  
Tang tang tang…**_

Rajat – and now we have…DAREYA and ABHIRIKA for a romantic performance…

 _ **Kehte hain:  
Khuda ne iss jahaan mein  
Sabhi ke liye kisi na kisi ko hai banaaya  
har kisi ke liye  
Tera milna hai uss rab ka ishaara  
Maano mujhko banaya tere jaise hi kisi ke liye**_

 _ **Kuch toh hai tujh se raabta  
Kuch toh hai tujh se raabta  
Kaise hum jaane, hume kya pata  
Kuch toh hai tujh se raabta  
Tu humsafar hai  
Phir kya fikar hai  
Jeene ki wajah hi yehi hai  
Marna issi ke liye**_

 _ **Kehte hain:  
Khuda ne iss jahaan mein  
Sabhi ke liye kisi na kisi ko hai banaaya  
har kisi ke liye…**_

 _ **hmm Meharbaani jaate-jaate mujhpe kar gaya  
Guzarta saa lamha ek daaman bhar gaya  
Tera nazaara mila, roshan sitaara mila  
Taqdeer ki kashtiyon ko kinara mila**_

 _ **Sadiyon se tarse hai jaisi zindagi ke liye  
Teri sohbat mein duaayein hain ussi ke liye  
Tera milna hai uss rab ka ishaara  
Maano mujhko banaya tere hi jaise kisi ke liye**_

 _ **Kuch toh hai tujh se raabta  
Kuch toh hai tujh se raabta  
Kaise hum jaane hume kya pata  
Kuch toh hai tujhse raabta**_

 _ **Tu humsafar hai, phir kya fiqar hai  
Jeene ki wajah hi yehi hai  
Marna issi ke liye**_

 _ **Kehte hain:  
Khuda ne iss jahaan mein  
Sabhi ke liye kisi na kisi ko hai banaaya  
Har kisi ke liye…**_

* * *

RAJAT – can we have the whole CID team up here on the stage for the upcoming performances….

* * *

 _ **(My desi girl  
My desi girl  
Girl… girl… girl… girl) —– 2**_

 _ **Jhumka gira de  
Jo milale agar woh nazar se nazar mein taale  
Nachke dikade,  
Sabki dhadkan mein kadam se kadam milale  
Lehron si chaal pe chaal bichade  
Dil ko yun behaal bana de  
Par deewane mane  
Na dekhi koi aisi girl  
(Na dekhi koi aisi girl)  
Dekhi lakh lakh pardesi girl  
Ain't nobody like my desi girl  
Dekhi lakh lakh pardesi girl  
Sab toh soni saadi desi girl  
Who's the hottest girl in the world?  
My desi girl  
My desi girl  
Thumka lagaike she'll rock your world  
My desi girl  
My desi girl**_

 _ **My desi girl  
My desi girl**_

 _ **Pade kamar pe jo nazar  
Saare sapno mein rang bhar jaaye  
Jo tham le woh haath toh  
Hus ke hi aashiq mar jaayein**_

 _ **Dhoondon jahan mein chahe kahin  
Na tumko milegi koi aisi girl**_

 _ **Dekhi lakh lakh pardesi girl  
Ain't nobody like my desi girl  
Dekhi lakh lakh pardesi girl  
Sab toh soni saadi desi girl  
Who's the hottest girl in the world?  
My desi girl  
My desi girl  
Thumka lagaike she'll rock your world  
My desi girl  
My desi girl**_

 _ **My desi girl  
My desi girl  
Girl girl girl…..**_

 _ **-OOOOOO-**_

 **Dekho Dekho Hai Shaam Badi Deewani**  
 ** _Dheere Dhere Ban Jaye Na Koi Kahani_**

 **Dekho Dekho Hai Shaam Badi Deewani**  
 **Dheere Dhere Ban Jaye Na Koi Kahani**

 **Dilbar Hai Dilkash Hai Dildaar Nazare Hain**  
 **Aaj Zameen Per Utre Kitne Sitare Hai**

 **Atlo Hosh Na Mi Danam**  
 **Hum Hai Dil Hai Aur Janam**  
 **Bas Deewangi Deewangi Deewangi Hai**  
 **Na Koi Rahe Sam Rahe Per**  
 **Yeh Ilzaam Lage Kisper**  
 **Bas Deewangi Deewangi Deewangi Hai**

 **All Hot Gals Put Ur Hands Up And Say**  
 **Om Shanti Om**

 **All Cool Boys Comon Make Some Noise N Say**  
 **Om Shanti Om**

 **Shaam Gazab Ki Humgamna Khez Ai**  
 **Iska Nasha Hi Gehra Hai Tez Hai**  
 **Shaam Gazab Ki Humgamna Khez Ai**  
 **Iska Nasha Hi Gehra Hai Tez Hai**

 **Zulf Khuli Hai Resham Resham**  
 **Saans Ghuli Hai Madham Madham**

 **Yeh To Ishaare Hain**

 **Atlo Hosh Na Mi Danam**  
 **Hum Hai Dil Hai Aur Janam**  
 **Bas Deewangi Deewangi Deewangi Hai**  
 **Na Koi Rahe Sam Rahe Per**  
 **Yeh Ilzaam Lage Kisper**  
 **Bas Deewangi Deewangi Deewangi Hai**

 **( All Hot Gals Put Ur Hands Up And Say**  
 **Om Shanti Om**

 **All Cool Boys Comon Make Some Noise N Say**  
 **Om Shanti Om )… (2)**

 **Kehene Ko Waise To Sara Sukun Hai**  
 **Phir Bhi Yeh Dil Hai Ki Isko Junoon Hai**

 **Kehene Ko Waise To Sara Sukun Hai**  
 **Phir Bhi Yeh Dil Hai Ki Isko Junoon Hai**  
 **Pal Do Pal Ko Khwaab Saza De**  
 **Isko Usko Sab Ko Bata De**  
 **Raaz Jo Sare Hain**

 **Atlo Hosh Na Mi Danam**  
 **Hum Hai Dil Hai Aur Janam**  
 **Bas Deewangi Deewangi Deewangi Hai**  
 **Na Koi Rahe Sam Rahe Per**  
 **Yeh Ilzaam Lage Kisper**

 **Bas Deewangi Deewangi Deewangi Hai**

 **( All Hot Gals Put Ur Hands Up And Say**  
 **Om Shanti Om**

 **All Cool Boys Comon Make Some Noise N Say**  
 **Om Shanti Om )… (2)**

 _ **-OOOOO-**_

 _ **Ouhh ankhan de katore surma batore**_

 _ **lagde chhichhore bade hi fi**_

 _ **Dil pe daraati saade chal jaati**_

 _ **Maare dil gulati pucche why why**_

 _ **Ouhh ankhan de katore surma batore**_

 _ **Lagde chhichhore bade hi fi**_

 _ **Dil pe daraati saade chal jaati**_

 _ **Maare dil gulati pucche why why**_

 _ **Chai mein dooba biscut ho gaya**_

 _ **Main to ainvayi ainvayi ainvayi ainvayi**_

 _ **lut gaya**_

 _ **Ho main to ainvayi ainvayi ainvayi ainvayi**_

 _ **lut gaya**_

 _ **Main to ainvayi ainvayi ainvayi ainvayi**_

 _ **lut gaya**_

 _ **Ho main to ainvayi ainvayi ainvayi ainvayi**_

 _ **lut gaya**_

* * *

Everyone starts dancing and there ends the sangeet and everyone goes for dinner….

Purvi is the last one to move to the dinner and when she goes towards the dinner hall someone pulls her…

Purvi – Rajat tum….yaha kya kar rahe ho….dinner ke liye chalo na…

He pins her to the wall and comes closer to her….

Purvi – r..ra..rajat k..kya kar r…rahe ho..hato…

Rajat – kya bol rahe the tum…sachin mujhse behtar perform karta hai..mujhe vivek se dance sikhna hain…huh…

Purvi – wo…wo…t…t..toh b..bas aise hi…ch..chodo na…

Rajat – na…pehle maano ki main sabse best dance karta hun…..

Purvi – okay..t..tum sab se best dance karte ho…

Rajat leaves her and she runs away and says – tum dance ache nahi karte ho…..

Rajat – yeh ladki…..

* * *

 **I'm sorry for a late update…but here's a long update…next is marriage…I wouldn't elaborate haldi…and the best comment's reviewer of this chapter will get my next chapter's dedication…because purpleangle 1's comment was the best she got the dedication this time…ill update HTDM soon…..and ill update TJOAF also soon…And I will update One misunderstanding also…that amounts up to all my stories…ill update all my stories once before this week ends…..promise….by the way it sunedited...so forgive mistakes...  
**

 **Sulu – thnx…**

 **Shweta04 – haan…ji tabiyat thik hain..thnx…**

 **Aashvin – thnx…**

 **AFtab – thnx…**

 **Dareya lovers – thnx…**

 **Haya – thnx….**

 **Ammunikki – thnx…**

 **Drizzle - thnx…**

 **Shreya – thnx..**

 **Ashwini – thnx…**

 **Purple angel – thnx a lot dearie…..im happy you liked it….and I loved ur review tahts why I dedicated this chapter to you…**

 **Rasgulla – thnx…**

 **Karan – thnx…**

 **ALL TYPES OF REVIEWS ARE WELCOME…..**

 **SIGNING OFF,**

 **SONI**


	28. THE WEDDING

**THE WEDDING**

* * *

 _ **Dedicated to Shweta04**_

* * *

 **Recap :** **The sangeet takes place…..**

* * *

The girls are getting ready for the haldi ceremony…

Shreya – tarika…hogaya tumhara…..

Tarika – haan Shreya…bas yeh earring laga du…..haan…hogaya chalo…..

Purvi enters the roon…..

Purvi – wow….pretty ladies….

Shreya – purvi….tum toh yeh roz kehte ho…

Tarika – aur iske baad kahoge bhai to aapko dekhte rehjayenge(imitating her)

Purvi – tum dono bhi na…chalo…..

The haldi ceremony gets over,….

SM – ab aap dono jab tak shaadi ke mandap pe aate tab tak dulha ko nahi dekhenge…..

TM – so…no milne…..

Purvi – what….auntie aisa bhi hota….

TM – haan beta….

Purvi – bhai to mar jayenge…tarika aur Shreya to reh sakte par wo dono nahi….

We all laugh…

Evening :

Shreya – ruhi…bas karna…aur kitna makeup lagawoge…..

Ruhi – jitna lagana hain….come on yaar tumhari shaadi hain…..

Shreya – haan toh…..itni makeup lagane ki jarurat nahi hain…

Kajal – Shreya…chup chap lagawo…..

Shreya was wearing a red and gold sequined lehenga and tarika was wearing a red and white coloured lehenga…..

Tasha – come on Shreya….pics main acha to dikhna hain….

Purvi – aree…uski jarurat nahi hain…she looks good already….over make up hojayegi…chodo na…..

Tarika – guys…baarat aayi hain…jaao dekho na…

They all go….

Shreya – thank god tarika….tune unhe bhej diya…nahi to hamare tang khichte…..

Tarika – exactly…kuch bhi karke tang khichte hi rehte…

Shreya – at last…we are getting married….

Tarika – haan yaar….aur ham ek hi ghar main jaane waale hain….bahot acha hoga na….

Shreya – exactly..par purvi yaha akela…..

Tarika – hmm….kyun na ham use uski shaadi tak hamare ghar main rakhe….

Shreya – mujhe koi problem nahi hain…par wo nahi manegi…..pakka….

Tarika – wo bhi hain…

Shreya – ek kaam karti hun….mummy papa to 2-3 tak honge…iss time main ruhi ko move in karne ke liye bolungi…abhi to wo Kajal aur tasha ke saath reh hain…aur waha to wo dono honge….

Tarika – better….tum ruhi se baat karo….

Shreya – ham ab sirf dost nahi rahe….

Tarika – haan…main teri jethani…aur tum mere devrani….

Shreya - haan…jethani ji…..jiji…kal khana ke liye kya banaye …..

They laugh…and hug….

SM – kitne bade hogaye ho Shreya….shaadi ho rahi hain….

TM – sahi kahi kisine ladkiyan jab bade hote hain pata hi nahi chalta…..

TF – hame bhagwaan ko shukriyan karna chahiye ki hame itne ache ladkiyan ko dene ke liye…..

SF – nahi….hame inhe thank you kehna hain….inhone hame choose kiya….

Both of them hug their parents…

Ruhi – Shreya…mat ro….make up kharab hojayegi…..itne mehnat se lagaya…..

They all laugh…

Kajal – chalo…niche chalte…bichare daya sir aur abhijeet sir shreya aur tarika ko dekhne ke liye taras rahe hain…..

They take them down and make them sit in the mandap….

The pandit chants some mantra…

Pandit – ghat bandan kaun karenge….

Shreya – umm…meri ghat bandan ruhi aur Vineet karenge….

Tarika – aur hamara purvi aur rajat…..

They do the ghat bandan….

Pandit – dulha ko mangal suta leke apne dulhan ko lagaye….

They do as said…when they do so…their eyes meet…..

Pandit – abhi sindoor ko leke mathe par lagaye…..

They do so…..

Abhijeet – at last…shaadi hogayi…mujhe laga main pura zindagi kauwara reh jaungi…daya ke wajah se…

Daya – abhijeet…

All laugh…..

Tarika – aap dono chup rahenge…shaadi abhi baaki hain….

Pandit – var aur vadhu phero ke liye khade ho jaiye…..

They get up…..and take the phere…

Pandit – shaadi sampan hui…..ab varnmala…..

Vineet and Sachin lift Shreya…Rajat and vivek lift tarika…

ABhijeet – aree…hame bhi toi uthaiye koi…

Everyone laugh….

Nikhil and Dushyant lift abhijeet…

Mayur and vansh lift daya…

Dushyanth,vansh and mayur are the duo's nest friends who work in different branches…..

ABhijeet – daya…kisi bhi haal main mat jukho…

Daya – yes boss…..

Tarika winks at abhijeet and abhijeet bows down…and she puts the mala around…..

Everyone laugh…

Daya – boss…yeh kya hain…khud kaha hai ki mat jhuko…aur khud jukha….

Shreya blows a flying kiss and he also bows down….and Shreya puts the varnmala…..

ABhijeet – inke saamne to jhukna bhi acha lagta hain…..

Daya – sahi hai yaar….hamari Jeevan ko rangeen banayenge….

They take everyone's blessings….

They come out of mandap…..

Daya – mere jhoote kaha gaye…..

ABhijeet – mere bhi….maine to yaha rakha….

Ruhi – jhoote chori hogaye…..

Daya – kya…shaadi mnain chori hote hain..yaar abhijeet hame kahi sambhal ke rakhna tha….

ABhijeet – par chori kiya kisne…..investigation karna padega….

Everyone laugh….

Abhi – aree…has kyun rahe ho tum log….

Tasha – sir…yeh rasam hota hain….

Daya – ain…rasam main jhooote kaun choorata hain yaar,…..

Kajal – dulhan ki saheliyan…..

ABhijeet – dulhan ki saheliyan…matlab tarika ur Shreya ki saheliyaan….

Daya – matlab tum log….dedo na….

Ruhi – uhuh…aise nahi…10000 per person…..aur yaha 4 log hain…..

ABhijeet – kya…isse behtar hain ki ham nayi juthe kharide…..

Daya – exactly boss….

Purvi – ok…aapke marzi….dulha bina juthe ghar chale…acha nahi lagta…

Daya - 5000 per person…last price…..

Vinu – 5000 bahot zyaada hain…..

Vivek – ham to bas 2000 per person denge….

Kajal – isse…hame problem nahi hain….good scheme…butu…..

Tasha – saare ladke 2000 denge saari ladkiyaan ko….

Rajat – vivek….mar daloge kya….

Nikhil – saare….ladko ke jeb main se 8000 jaayenge…chup baith…

ABhijeet – 5000 wala deal seal karenge….

Girls – okay…yay…..

Pandit – vidaai ka samay ho raha hain….

They go near the door….

Tarika and Shreya hug their parents and cry…..

TF – tarika man se bahot achi ladki…agar usse koi galti hogayi to use maaf kardena….

SF – Shreya rajkumari jaisi badi hui hain…agar aap dono ke bich main koi bhi misunderstanding hai to use jald se jald door kardena…..

Sachin – sir….shreya ki khyaal rakhiya…..

Rajat – sir,….tarika meri jaan hain…ur aapko uss jaan ki dekhbaal karni padegi….

ABhijeet – tarika kabki meri jaan ban chuki hain…main wada karta hun ki main tarika ko aapne jaan se zyaada pyaar karunga…..

Daya – Shreya ko shikayat ki mauka kabhi nahi dunga…wada hain….

Shreya goes and hugs everyone….

Ruhi – pagli…ro kyun rahi hain…ham bureau main to milenge…..

Purvi – dono ke dono pagal hain…..ham to yahi hain…..

Shreya – tum log bhi ro rahe hain….

Tasha – wo to iss emotional drama dekhke ro rahe hain….

Ruhi – pagli…ro mat…make up bahot mehnat se lagaye…

Shreya – meri nahi makeup ko zyaada pyaar karti hain na tu…

Shreya goes and hugs Sachin….

Sachin – gudiya…mat ro….

Shreya – tum bhi ro rahe ho….

Sachin – ab gudiya jaa rahi hain to rounga na….

Shreya – I love you…..

Sachin – I love you too….

Daya – aur mujhe….

Shreya blushes…..

Vineet and nikhil brings shreya's luggage…..vivek and rajat bring tarika's…..

They sit in two different cars…one driven by Vineet and the other by Nikhil….

They go home….

The other girls make preparations for their welcoming….

Tasha – Shreya aur tarika aagye….kajal….puja ki thaali leke aao…..purvi…kalash leke aao….

Kajal brings it…..

Kajal does aarti to Dareya…..and purvi to Abhirika…..

They put kumkum on both the couples fore heads….

Manisha – ab…Shreya aur purvi…tum dono yeh aalta ke paani main haat lagake Shreya tum iss deewar pe aur tarika tum uss deewar pe lagao…

They do as said….

Manisha – ab tum log halke se apne right leg se kalash ko niche girao…

They do as said….

Manisha – ab aap dono iss aalta ke taal main pair rakhke mandir tak chalo….

They do as said…..

Manisha – bhagwaan ki aashirwaad lo….

They take blessings…

Then the couple walk to the living room….

They sit on two sides before two plates filled with petals and milk…..

Tasha – ab inn thali main main anghuti daalungi…best of three….jo zyaadbaar anghuti nikalenge…wo jeetege aur raaj karega…

Vineet – sir…ladko ka izzat rakhiye….

Vivek – haar gaye to puri zindagi daav pe hain…

Ruhi – Shreya…tarika…jeet ke dikhao…

Tasha – girl power…..naari Shakti…..

They put the ring and they start finding it…..

Tarika pinches abhijeet and abhijeet leaves the ring which tarika takes…

Daya finds the ring in the first round…..

Abhi – yeh cheating hain…..

Tarika – everything is fair in love and war…

In the second round Shreya and abhijeet find it….

Nikhil – match point….

In the last round both the girls win…

The girls take Shreya and tarika to their respective rooms….

Vineet – sir…case ke baare main discuss karna hain…..

Vivek – aur database bhi upload karna hain…

Daya – kal kardenge…..

ABhi – haan…case kal discuss karte…..

Nikhil – nahi sir…bahot important hain…

Abhijeet whispers – inko bhi abhi sab yaad aana hain…

Daya – bhai…aaj hamare pehle raat…jaane dijiye….

Vinu – jaaiye sir….we were kidding….

The duo rush up to find 3 girls waiting at each door step…

Abhi – ab aapko kya chahiye…..

Purvi – shagun….

Tasha – fees sir….

ABhi – mandap main diya tha na….

Purvi – wo juthe ke liye tha….

Daya – aur kitna lootoge hame ?

Ruhi – last one daya sir….

Kajal – come on sir…..aapko yahi rehna puri raat ya andar bhi jaana hain….

Daya – god…yeh lo tumhare gifts…

They open and find earrings…..

Kajal and ruhi – thank you sir….enjoy…..

Abhijeet – okay…yeh lo tumhare….

Purvi – wow bhai…thnx for the bracelets…..

Tasha – enjoy your suhaagraat…ham door lock karke jaa rahe hain….

Daya enters the room…..

He sees shreya sitting on the bed…..

He takes out a box from his pocket and gets out payal and puts it on Shreya's feet…

Daya- I love you….

Shreya – I love you too…..

They inch closer…..

LIGHTS OFF

Abhijeet enters the room….he sees tarika removing her jewellery….

He goes and removes the rest….

Tarika turns and says "I love you."

He inches closer and says 'I love you too…."

LIGHTS OFF

* * *

 **Wedding is over…yay….updated it fast…ill update one chap of TJOAF and HTDM everyday except weekends from today till 20** **th** **as from 23** **rd** **I have school…from then ill update whenever I can…its 10** **th** **class so its tough…Best review's reviewer gets next chap dedication….boost up the reviews guys…im almost gonna complete 30 chapters…so…start reviewing….reviews are going down…if u feel im stretching…plz tell me I will end it…and please vote for my story in best debyt family writer...  
**

* * *

 **Shweta – BADE ACHE LAGTE HAIN….TERI REVIEWS….TERI PRAISING….AUR TUM….tum hi batao…tumhare reviews padke mere face pe smile kab nahi aate….i love reading ur reviews….keep reviewing….**

 **Aashwin – thnx…**

 **Rasgulla – thnx…**

 **Dareya fans – thnx….**

 **Rk sweety – tnx…**

 **Ashwini – thnx…**

 **Luv u hreya – thnx…**

 **Karan – thnx…**

 **Haya – thnx…**

 **Drizzle – thnx…**

 **Dareya lovers – thnx…**

 **Shreya – thnx…**

* * *

 **ALL TYPES OF REVIEWS ARE WELCOME….**

* * *

 **SIGNING OFF,**

 **SONI**


	29. THE NEW LIFE

**THE NEW LIFE**

 _ **Dedicated to RajVi fan 123 and Ashwini**_

 **Recap :** **Abhirika and dareya get married….**

Tarika wakes up and realizes that her head was on abhijeet's chest and his hands around her waist…

She ruffles his hair…..

Abhi – good morning tarika ji….

Tarika – good morning abhi…shaadi hogayi..abhi toh tarika ji kehna band karo….

ABhi – kyun tarika ji….

Tarika – abhi…agar kisine sun liye to unhe lagega ki main tumhe ghar pe torture kar rahi hun…

Abhi – duniya ko jo sochna hain…sochne do,…par tum mere tarika ji ho….

Tarika – tum bhi na…acha chalo utho…ready hojao….

ABhi – kuch aur dher sote hain na….

Tarika – abhijeet…shaadi ke baad meri pehli din hain iss ghar main…aur niche jaake aarthi bhi toh karni hain…..aur haan…daya ko call karke use bhi utha dena…..

Abhi – acha…taru…

Tarika – haan…

Abhi – ek kiss….

Tarika smiles and kisses his cheek and goes….

Shreya wakes up and finds herself in daya's arms…..

Shreya pov – kitne cute dikthe…..bahot kuch saha aapne daya…main aapko zindagi ki har khushi dungi…

She kisses his forehead…

Daya – good morning shree….

Shreya – good morning…

Daya – aaj din acha rahega….

Shreya – wo kyun…

Daya – subah subah tumhari muskurahat jo dekha maine….

Shreya – acha ji…

Daya inches close – haan ji….

Shreya – d..d..daya

Daya – hmm….

Shreya – chodiye na….

His phone rings….

Daya – yeh phone ko bhi abhi bajna tha…

Shreya chuckles…and runs away….

Daya lifts the phone and it was abhijeet…

Daya – kya boss….subah subah….

Abhi – acha…samajh gaya…galat time pe call karliya….

Daya – exactly…..

Abhi – acha baba…sorry…par tumhari Bhabhi ne call karne ke liye bola tha….aarti ke liye ready ho jao….

Daya – thik hain…Shreya waise bhi gayi hai nahane ke liye….so chill….

Abhi – ohk…niche milte…

Daya lies down….

Shreya takes bath and comes out…..

She goes to daya and sprinkles water on him with her wet hair….

Daya gets up and starts walking towards her….

Shreya moves back and hits the wall…..

Daya inches closer and Shreya closes her eyes….

Shreya – daya…ACP sir…

Daya immediately turns to find no one there and Shreya runs away…

Daya – Shreya….tumhe nahi chodunga…

And he goes to take bath….

Dareya and Abhirika come down….

Shreya – good morning jeeju…

Abhi – good morning Shreya…..

Daya – good morning Bhabhi ji…

Tarika – good morning devar ji….

Daya – Bhabhi…kaisi thi kal raat….abhijeet ne zyaada pareshaan toh nahi kiya ?

Shreya – shut up daya…sharm nahi aati aapko….

Tarika – chalo Shreya….aarti ki tayyariyaan karte hain….

Shreya – haan chalo….

They both run into kitchen and hug each other…

Tarika – im so happy….finally shaadi hogayi….

Shreya – I know right taru….and haan…daya ki baat ki buri mat man na…

Tarika- oye…tu kabse aise bolne lagi…chill yaar…its fine…

Purvi – hello guys….

Tarika – purvi…tu kab aayi….

Purvi – abhi abhi…waise kal raat kaise thi….

Shreya – thik hi tha…waise tu jaana ham aa rahe hain….

Purvi – haw….bagha rahe ho….

Tarika – lo iski drama firse shuru hogayi…..

They laugh…..

Rajat – hello pretty ladies…kaise ho….

Girl duo – Fit and fine….

Shreya – waise…tum hame wish karne aaye ho ya purvi ko…

Tarika – Shreya…purvi ko wosh karne ki zarurat hai kya…shayad ek hi saath aaye honge….kyun…

Purvi – haan…

Shreya – waise…purvi aaj kuch zyaada hi sharma rahe ho…ka baat hain….

Tarika – haan…dekho gaal kitne laal hogaye…gaal to ham dono ki laal honi chahiye….

Purvi – ar..ee…aisa kuch nahi…main jaa rahi tum dono aao….

She goes…..The girl duo also go out…

Tarika and Abhijeet first do the aarthi and then handover the plate to Daya and Shreya…and then tarika and Shreya serve everyone the kheer…..

Tarika and Shreya are nervous….

ACP – tarika..shreya…kheer bahot achi bani…

Salunkhe – haan…tarika aur do na…

ACP – salunkhe….tujhe diabetes hain…

Salunkhe – haan…to..tujhe bhi to hain…

ACP – haan…par tumne aur kheer pucha…maine nahi,….

Salunkhe – abhi tum shuru mat ho jana boss…chalo inhe apne apne tohfa dete hain…..

They give the two couples envelopes….

Abhi – sir…yeh honeymoon tickets…inki kya jarurat hain….

Salunkhe – hain jarurat…ek baar tum log beurau aaoge fhir time nahi miklega…jaao….

Abhi – haa…sir par bureau…

ACP – isliye to pehle tum dono jaoge aur phir tumhare wapas aane ke do di nbaad daya aur Shreya jaayenge…..jaaoge na…

Duo – ji sir….

Then purvi pulls tarika nad Shreya into a room …

Shreya – purvi…baat kya hain…

Tarika – aree…bahar sab wait kar rahe hain…batoage ya hum jaye….

Purvi – nahi..nahi…bataungi…wo…tarika…shreya…maine aur rajat ne….

Duo – tune aur rajat ne…..

Purvi – first kiss….

Duo – kya?(shouting)

Purvi – aree…shh….chilla mat….

Shreya – ohh..sorry…par hua kab…

Tarika – aur hua kaise…

Purvi – wo…aaj subah..

FLASHBACK:

Purvi was in kitching making tea and suddenly rajat comes and turns her and holds her….

Rajat – bahot…khubsoorat lag rahe ho..

Purvi – thanks….chodo na….

Rajat inches closer…..

Purvi – r..rajat…kya kar rahe ho…

Rajat – uss din ki sazaa…bhag ke gayi thi na….

Purvi closes her eyes and then their lips meet….

FLASH BACK END

Shreya – tarika…inn dono ji shaadi jaldi karwana padega…

Tarika – haan Shreya…at this rate…mujhe nahi pata kya hoga…

Shreya – purvi…do you regret it…

Purvi – no..not at all…

Tarika – so…chill…its ok…

And then they go out….

Kajal – waise…tarika…Shreya..tum log jaa kaha rahe ho apne honeymoon ke liye…

Shreya – main aur daya ooty jaa rahe hain….

Tarika – aur main aur abhi nainital...

Tasha – main nainital gayi thi…its really beautiful…

Ruhi – ooty banglore ki karib hain…so main colleagues ke saath do teen baar gayi thi….good place…..waterfalls ache hote hain…

They spend an evening filled with masti…playing games and a lot of teasing….

 **Hey guys…im sorry for the small chap….really sorry….next chapter will be long..,.promise…its unedited…so sorry…just busy with my class 10….**

 **Sulu – kutti…le…tere liye special rajvi scene…yaad rakhna hoga ki har chap me rajvi scene dalna hoga….**

 **Ashwini – thanks…**

 **Haya – thnx…**

 **King aftab – thnx…**

 **Dareya lovers – thnx…**

 **Karan – thnx…**

 **Aasvin – thnx…**

 **Luv you Shreya – thnx…**

 **ALL TYPES OF REVIEWS ARE WELCOME**

 **SIGNING OFF ,**

 **SONI**


	30. SPENDING TIME

**SPENDING TIME**

 _ **Dedicated to**_

 **Recap :** **The couples are getting ready for their honeymoon and RajVi has shared their first kiss….**

Tarika is packing the bags…

Shreya – taru…packing hogayi….

Tarika – nahi shree…..abhi abhijeet ka bhi hain…..

Shreya – ek kaam kar…tu jeeju ki pack kar…main teri pack karti hun….

Tarika – pakka….

Shreya – ha baab…pakka….jaa…dusri bag leke aa….

Tarika goes and Shreya puts a polythene under tarika's clothes….

Tarika comes back…..

Both of them pack clothes….

Tarika – hogaya…at last….

Shreya – I know right….waise flight kitne bajeh ka hain…

Tarika – 11.00..

Shreya – acha…main daya ko bolti hun…ham dono tum logo ko drop karenge…..

Tarika – Shreya…..uski jarurat nahi hain…ham airport taxi mangwa lenge…

Shreya – aree…aise kaise…jab hum hain yaha….no way….

Tarika – yes way…when there is a will there is a way….

Shreya – very smart huh…chup kar….ham drop karte hain…

Tarika – okay…baba…..chalo…dinner prepare karte hain….

Shreya – haan chalo….

They prepare the dinner…

Tarika – main upar jaake ready hoke aati hun…

Shreya – okay…

Tarika goes…..

Duo come home…

Daya – Shreya…

Shreya – haan…aa rahi hun…

She comes with water….

Abhi – tarika kaha hai Shreya…

Shreya – aapki begum room main tayyar ho rahi hain ….

Abhi – umm..main dekhke aata hun…

Daya – kya..tarika ko tayyar hote hue dekhoge tum ? bad manners boss..

Abhi – meri matlab..main room ko dekhke aata hun…

Shreya – jeeju…aap to room har roz dekhte hain….

Abhi – mera matlab..kuch nahi chodo..main fresh up hone ke liye jaa raha hun…

Dareya laughs and abhi runs off out of embarresment….

In room :

Tarika is getting ready and abhi comes and hugs her from the back….

Tarika – abhi dara diya…

Abhi – hmm…

Tarika – abhi..tayyar hona hain yay ahi rehna hain…

ABhi – nahi nahi..main ready hota hun….

He goes to get ready…

They get ready and come down….

They sit for dinner…

Shreya – jeeju..main kal bureau join kar rahi hun…

ABhi – par Shreya..kuch din baad join karlo na.

Shreya – par bhaiyya…aap dono to ek hafte tak nahi rahenge..aur main ghar main karungi bhi kya…

Abhi – okay..tumhari marzi…

Daya – chalo…hum aapko drop karte hain…

ABhi – abe yaar…uski zarurat nahi hain…ham airport taxi mangwalenge…..

Shreya and Tarika chuckle…

Daya – kya hua ? has kyun rahe hain ?

Shreya – bhaiyya..yeh argument meri aur taru ke bhich main bhi hui thi..

Abhi – abhi..aap dono ne decide karliya hoga…toh batayiye..kya decision liya ?

Shreya – ki ham aap ko drop karenge…

Abhirika – fine…

They bring the luggage down…

They get into the car…

Daya was at the wheel and abhi in the passenger seat….and girl duo in the back seat…

They drop them off at the airport….after hugging each other and bidding good byes…

Daya – Shreya..

Shreya- hmm…

Daya – beach chale ?

Shreya – haan…maan kar raha hain ki waha kuch der time spend kare…

Daya – toh chalo..chalte hain beach…..

They go to the beach and sit on the shore…

Shreya – daya…

Daya – hmm…

Shreya – hamare zindagi kitna badal chuki hain na…pehle ham mile the…uss din kuch different feeling…phir meri kidnap…tab hi aapne realize kiya ki aap mujhse pyaar karte hain…phir main vinu aur ruhi ek hogaye….phir mission college days….uske baad aapne mujhe propose kiya…aur phir waha se ham dono ki safar shuru hui thi….aur fhir bus ki hijack aur phir aakhir ham ek hi hogaye..aur aaj ham dono ek ho chuke hain…..

Daya – shreya…jo ache baat hain use yaad rakhna…aur jo bhi tumhe dukh pahunchayenge..unhe bhul jao…

And he hugged her….

Shreya – I love you…

Daya – I love you more….

Abhirika :

Abhi – at last taru..pahunch hi gaye….

Taru – I know na abhi….

Abhi – door….door…door…dr. Salunkhe se picha chudake…

Taru – abhi..tum kyu salunkhe sir se itne jhagadte ho…

ABhi = pata..nahi…chodo salunkhe sir ki baate…ham aapne baare main baate karte hain…kitne bache chahiye ?

TAru – abhi toh shaadi hui hain…

Abhi – haan..toh kahi likha hain kya shaadi ki jiska abhi abhi shaadi hui wo log bacho ke baare main baat nahi karsakte…what about a cricket team….

Taru – abhi…tum pagal hogaye ho….seriously…cricket team ?

Abhi – haan…you know 11 kids…

Tarika slaps her forehead….

Tarika – abhi..mujhe pata hain ki cricket team main kitne log hote hain….

Abhi – toh…shuru kare ?

Tarika – kya ?

Abhi – cricket team ki taiyariyan….

Tarika – shut up abhi..(blushing…)

Rajvi :

Purvi – rajat…

Rajat – haan…

Purvi – tarika aur Shreya keh rahe the ki wo log ham dono ki shaadi jaldi karwa denge….

Rajat – jaldi….matlab sirf 2-3 mahino ke baad….

Purvi – kyun…

Rajat – Sachin ne toh bola ki who 2-3 mahino ke baad hi karega shaadi…

Purvi – ohh…

Rajat – waise…purvi..maine aur Sachin ne socha ki hamare shaadiyan ek hi din aur ek hi mandap main hoga..tumhe koi problem to nahi hain…

Purvi – rajat…tumhari khushi kisme hain….

Rajat – meri aur Sachin ki shaadi ek hi saath…

Purvi – usi main meri khushi nhi hain….tumhari khushi hi meri khushi hain rajat….

Rajat – thanks purvi….

Purvi – thanks ki koi jarurat nahi hain…..

Sorry guys…didn't update from a long time…was very busy…ik I promised you that ill update but I couldn't….here's a short update…..will try my best to update soon…


End file.
